Todo lo que deseas
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Secuela de El Ganador. Han pasado casi cuatro años y muchas cosas han cambiado en casa de los Asakura... pero algunas permanecen igual.
1. Las tribulaciones de una chica llamada P

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei -lucky cruel bastard-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo, sucio plagiario de porquería-, serás pateado. Tampoco vale publicarlo en algún lado sin mi consentimiento... 

**Advertencia:** Este fic es la secuela del mega largo _El Ganador se lo lleva todo_; se sitúa más o menos cuatro años después del final de aquél, por lo cual recomiendo su lectura antes de éste. Es obviamente un AU con todas las de la ley -así que por favor, no quejas, no flamas, no correcciones- , y encontrarán que es algo distinto al anterior, aunque el estilo "novelita de las 3" se mantiene, a diferencia de mis otros fics xD. Es lógico que los sientan OOC, considerando que las edades de los personajes van desde los 20 a los 24 en este caso, y tomando en cuenta la historia anterior. Lyserg/Pilika, Yoh/Anna, Len/Horo/Len -sí, hay YAOI aquí, ojo que estoy avisando- y otras tantas variadas. Si no les gustan esas parejas, no lean... y no se gasten flameando, sería _muy_ estúpido de su parte.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Las tribulaciones de una chica llamada Pilika**

Todos los días, muy temprano en la mañana, la más joven de los huéspedes de la casa Asakura llevaba a cabo la misma rutina: levantarse, asearse y ayudar a hacer el desayuno de todos antes de irse a la universidad.

Este día en particular pintaba bien. No había empezado con alguno de los desgraciadamente famosos "cantos mañaneros" de Ryu... ese particular habitante de la casa estaba fuera en uno de sus misteriosos viajes; al igual que Horo, quien se encontraba en Hokkaido cumpliendo con sus deberes tribales. Así que la cocina quedaba en manos de Tamao, quien ya estaba atareada disponiendo los ingredientes que iba a utilizar; Anna sólo preparaba el desayuno cuando era necesario, puesto que las duras tareas de vestir y alimentar a su retoño absorbían buena parte de su tiempo en las mañanas.

Mientras preparaba el café al que se habían hecho adictos casi todos los habitantes de la casa, Pilika observó con el rabillo del ojo a la pelirosada, notándola algo mustia. Eso no era habitual en ella.

A primera vista Tamao parecía no haber cambiado mucho, salvo por el hecho de que su figura había ganado bastante en el departamento de curvas y ahora llevaba el cabello rosa más largo y atado en un práctico moño. Los cambios más notables en ella habían ocurrido a nivel de personalidad: su propensión al lloriqueo y a los ataques de pánico, así como su eterno aire de mujer sufrida, se habían temperado un poco. Ahora era más asertiva, se atrevía -si bien tímidamente- a expresar sus opiniones, se sonrojaba menos y en general parecía muy madura para su edad.

Parecía destinada a llenar el papel de devota esposa y ama de casa, particularmente desde que se había anunciado su compromiso con Manta Oyamada. Sólo por eso, resultaba muy extraño verla tan apagada... y como Pilika no era armario de nadie y no había nacido para callarse lo que fuera que le inquietaba - con sus honrosas excepciones, claro - se decidió por el enfoque directo.

Bueno, más bien brutal...

"¿Te pasa algo, Tamao? Porque tienes una cara de funeral que no se te aguanta..."

La aludida se sobresaltó al punto de que casi se rebana un dedo con el cuchillo que estaba usando para destrozar los vegetales.

"No me pasa nada." - respondió con aplomo, después de unos segundos de vacilación.

"No te creo, pero ya que no quieres contarme no te voy a presionar. Allá tú." - repuso Pilika sin calor.

La cocina volvió a quedar silenciosa mientras que la ainu, sintiéndose algo ofendida, batía una mezcla de harina y huevos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sabía que se había ganado en buena lid la fama de tener una gran bocota, y que precisamente por eso la gente a su alrededor evitaba decirle ciertas cosas; pero no era como si ella no pudiera guardar un secreto, leñe! Sabía el gran secreto de Ryu - y algunos de los secretos de otros amigos de la casa - desde hacía años y no había dicho nada a un alma, ni siquiera a Anna que era la persona en la que más confiaba.

Le molestaba que Tamao de pronto pareciera no tenerle confianza, porque aunque no eran amigazas del alma se llevaban bastante bien...

El sonido de un golpe en la escalera les indicó que Anna ya bajaba, y la chica del pelo rosa salió de la cocina portando una bandeja con desayuno para tres personas como mínimo, incluyendo el cereal del pequeño tirano de la casa. Pilika terminó de voltear las tortitas de harina en la plancha cuando quedaron bien doradas, y considerando que su trabajo ya estaba terminado llenó un plato y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

La imagen que la recibió al entrar era la mar de prosaica y doméstica: una Anna Asakura muy compuesta, con la larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta y un delantal de plástico transparente sobre su vestido negro, trataba inútilmente de atrapar a su hijo para darle el desayuno.

El pequeño Hana, que desde su nacimiento manejaba a todos con el meñique - a pesar de la disciplina que Anna le imponía -, era la viva imagen de su padre... salvo por el color claro de su cabello y la inagotable energía de la que hacía gala. Hablando de padres, éste estaba sentado frente a su plato de desayuno tratando de ocultar su diversión ante el cuadro que hacía su mujer persiguiendo al pequeño; pero era muy mal actor y por eso la rubia, al pasar junto a él, se detuvo sólo para acuñarle un formidable coscorrón.

"¡Ay! Anna!" - se quejó, lastimero.

"¿Porqué en lugar de reírte no haces algo de provecho y me ayudas, mastuerzo?"

Ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la peliazul en ese preciso momento; Anna le dio los buenos días de una manera algo vaga, lanzándose otra vez a perseguir al niño. Yoh le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y una chispa de agradecimiento en sus cálidos ojos oscuros.

"Buenos días, Pilika."

"Buenos días, Yoh. Anna. ¡Hana! Que me tumbas!" - casi pierde el equilibrio y se va al suelo con todo y plato cuando el chico pasó correteando junto a ella, huyendo de su madre y sin parar de reírse. Pero la hilaridad no le duró mucho: Anna logró atraparlo al fin y tras hacer que se calmara comenzó a alimentarlo con regular éxito.

La joven ainu se sentó y el resto del desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que...

"¡Tío Manta!"

Una venita apareció en la sien de Anna, que recién acababa de soltar a Hana después de hacerle comer lo que consideró suficiente. El niño, como era previsible, se había precipitado hacia el recién llegado y casi lo hizo caer al agarrarse de una de sus piernas.

"¡Hana! Compórtate!" - bramó la rubia.

Pilika se puso de pie y agarró al chiquillo, arrancándolo materialmente de las piernas del joven, a quien luego saludó cariñosamente. El enano era dueño de un corazón gigantesco y su generosidad llegaba a extremos desorbitantes; el comportamiento del niño se debía a que no se cansaba de llenarlo de regalos y malcriarle en general. Ella y Anna no se cansaban de repetirle que si seguía así lo iba a echar a perder por completo, pero Manta sólo sonreía y apuntaba que aún era muy pequeño y ya tendría tiempo de aprender que no era posible tener todo lo que deseara.

Suspiró al mirar su relojito de pulsera; tenía que irse ya, si no quería terminar apurada y con el tiempo justo. Así que depositó a Hana en el regazo de su madre, recogió y lavó su plato vacío y subió a buscar sus cosas.

Minutos después - luego de despedirse de todos - partía de la casa en su bicicleta azul, obsequio que le había hecho Manta en los primeros meses de su estancia en la ciudad.

La carretera era segura, pero Pilika sólo la seguía por un tramo muy corto, hasta que abandonaba el barrio en el que vivían los Asakura; entonces tomaba un pequeño camino rústico que serpenteaba por un bosquecillo hasta llegar a otra zona de la ciudad, y que constituía un excelente atajo.

Al menos eso pensaba ella, habida cuenta de que se ahorraba más de quince minutos de camino atravesándolo.

Además, era muy agradable admirar las grandes mansiones pintadas en tonos pastel a través de los frondosos árboles sembrados en el cuidado césped, mientras respiraba el aire limpio y frío de la mañana y disfrutaba de la soledad. A esas horas sólo veía de cuando en cuando algún empleado en la distancia cortando el césped o podando los setos; ese día en particular no había nadie a la vista, así que disminuyó el ritmo de su pedaleo. Había salido más temprano que de costumbre y no tenía prisa.

Dejó vagar sus pensamientos. Lo que más le preocupaba en los últimos días no eran los exámenes que se le venían encima, ni el jefe intragable que le había tocado en suerte en el lugar en el que estaba haciendo sus pasantías. Le preocupaba - ridícula, cursi, insoportable niñita, pensó con rabia - el hecho de que Lyserg Diethel, quien solía enviarle un mail o una carta al menos una vez cada mes y medio, se había pasado casi tres meses sin darle señales de vida.

No le preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo, porque sabía que no era así; el joven solía aparecer de cuando en cuando en las versiones electrónicas de diarios ingleses y franceses, puesto que formaba parte de la firma de abogados más famosa del Reino Unido, especializada en derecho mercantil internacional. Su rostro hermoso y melancólico también era el blanco favorito de los tabloides, que lo declaraban uno de los solteros más codiciados y se daban banquetazo especulando sobre su vida privada.

Esos artículos hacían que Pilika botara piedra, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Tenían casi tres años carteándose, y en todo ese tiempo Lyserg jamás le había hablado de su vida amorosa, si es que la tenía: le contaba lo que hacía, adónde viajaba, detalles de sus casos, e incluso le enviaba algún souvenir; pero nada de jugosos detalles privados. Ella, comprendiendo que quizás no quería hablar de eso - aunque igual le dolía esa reserva - tampoco se los había pedido... pero ahora, que estaba teniendo el tupé de dejarla incomunicada durante meses, no podía evitar preguntarse si estaría pasando por algún descalabro sentimental...

No era probable, porque de ser así, la noticia hubiera sido publicada en alguno de los tabloides que especulaban cada vez que Lyserg era visto en público con alguien; el inglés era tan conocido por aquellos lares - y la prensa de allá era tan agresiva - que no podía moverse sin tener alguna cámara pegada al trasero. Debía cuidarse muchísimo para no dar un paso en falso, porque fuera lo que fuera que hiciera terminaría siendo del dominio público en cuestión de horas.

Sin embargo... existía el caso del "fantasma de Montecarlo", título cortesía de Tamao Tamamura...

Se trataba de unas fotos tomadas en un restaurante de esa ciudad en dos fechas distintas, que mostraban claramente a Lyserg muy amigable - todo lo amigable que podía ser en público alguien tan reservado - con una rubia cuyo rostro, lamentablemente, no alcanzaba a verse bien en ninguna de las tomas. Los tabloides habían hecho un festín: célebre abogado en la romántica capital de los casinos de la Costa Azul, en la que nunca antes había sido visto, cenando con una rubia desconocida. Eso fue ocho meses atrás, y cuando le enseñó a la pelirosada las fotos que circulaban por internet, ésta se empeñó en ponerle nombre al asunto basándose en una de sus novelas rosas favoritas; se le había antojado la mar de romántico, por la ciudad y el escotado vestido de la mujer, que parecía gris en las tomas desenfocadas.

A Pilika el asunto no le había hecho nada de gracia, y había echado humo por las orejas tratando de figurarse quién era la rubia desconocida, imaginando mil y una historias, cada una más descabellada que la anterior; pero ni por un instante había pensado en preguntarle al mismo Lyserg en uno de sus mails. Eso hubiera sido como violar el respeto que el inglés siempre le había mostrado, tratar de inmiscuirse en su vida privada sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad malsana.

Pero no, no era una simple curiosidad lo que la hacía querer, _necesitar_ saber... muy dentro de su corazón se agitaba la convicción de que mientras Lyserg Diethel siguiera soltero y sin compromiso a la vista, ella aún tendría una oportunidad. Mínima, pero oportunidad al fin. Era una idiota por seguir alimentando esperanzas vanas, pero en fin...

La ainu suspiró. Anna le había advertido que no se ilusionara desde el momento, años atrás, en el que se dio cuenta de su atracción hacia el joven inglés; pero de poco o nada habían servido sus consejos. El sentimiento había crecido con ella mientras pasaba de la adolescencia a la madurez, y aunque ya no mostraba los típicos rasgos de "me muero por él", "escribo su nombre en mis libretas con tintas de colores", y demás idioteces por el estilo, seguía siendo firme.

Y no había nada que hacer. No lo había cuando tenía diecisiete años, y tampoco ahora.

Suspiró de nuevo y procuró concentrarse en el camino que transitaba, porque aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria siempre quedaba la posibilidad de tropezar y reventarse una pierna, un brazo o la cara.

Pero esa mañana le deparaba una sorpresa, en la forma de algo inusual que se divisaba sobre el bien cuidado y extenso césped frente a los muros de una de las mansiones más grandes. Ella sonreía mientras se iba acercando, porque esa casa siempre tenía ese efecto en ella: a sus ojos era como un gigantesco pastel de bodas, pintada toda en rosa pálido y con demasiadas molduras blancas que parecían hechas de merengue.

De más cerca parecía como si alguien hubiera dejado tirado un montón de ropas viejas bajo uno de los árboles más frondosos, aquél cuyas ramas más bajas casi rozaban el césped.

En la mente de la peliazul, que ahora había detenido del todo su bicicleta, la curiosidad y el instinto de conservación luchaban a brazo partido. Yoh, a pesar de su aparente confianza en el mundo, estaba harto de pedirle que se cuidara y refrenara su curiosidad; Anna, como siempre más directa, le había prohibido -porque ésa era la palabra precisa- desviarse del camino seguro y meterse en los asuntos ajenos, dado que carecía de poderes espirituales que pudieran servirle de protección.

No querían que le ocurriera nada malo, y a pesar de ser apenas un par de años mayores que ella, Pilika consideraba a los Asakura parientes muy cercanos; después de todo cuidaban de ella, vivía en su casa, y era un miembro más de la familia desde hacía más de tres años. Por eso casi siempre les hacía caso. Con gran énfasis en el "casi"...

Pilika era como era y eso no tenía vuelta de hoja. La curiosidad ganó.

Con paso decidido, la joven ainu se apeó de la bicicleta y avanzó hacia el árbol en cuestión, sin dejar de echar amplias y cautelosas miradas en derredor para asegurarse de que nadie la observaba. Inclinándose un poco, apartó las ramas más bajas para encontrarse justo junto al tronco del árbol... y se quedó inmóvil.

No gritó, pero contuvo el aliento con tanta violencia que el pecho comenzó a dolerle, y sus manos pequeñas aferraron las cintas que aseguraban el bolso con sus útiles a su espalda.

Lo que había tomado por un montón de ropas viejas era, en realidad, el cuerpo de una mujer. El _cadáver _de una mujer, para ser precisos, porque nadie podía permanecer con vida después de que su cabeza hubiera sido prácticamente destrozada a golpes. Y eso era lo que había sucedido, puesto que por encima de los hombros del cadáver sólo se veía una masa sanguinolenta.

Pilika se mordió los nudillos y un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta; le tomó un buen par de minutos de respirar profundamente, después de haber apartado la vista del horrible espectáculo, para calmarse un poco. Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó un pequeño móvil.

Sin vacilar, marcó el número de emergencias.

Después de explicar brevemente con voz algo temblorosa la situación, concluyó la conversación, se alejó un par de pasos más y procedió a vomitar el desayuno entero en el bien cuidado césped.

* * *

**N.A.:** Heme aquí de nuevo, con muuuucho retraso pero tenía que sacarme esto de adentro o iba a reventar. Me ha complacido bastante notar que mucha gente ha leído la historia completa después de finalizada y les ha gustado, algunos me han dicho incluso que aprendieron de ella o les ayudó en su vida personal y/o como escritores; me alegro por eso. Dudaba en publicar lo que llevo hecho (desde hace más de año y medio, the shame...), principalmente por lo distinto que es y demás hierbas; pero decidí hacerlo de una buena vez para quitarme ese peso de encima, si no les gusta simplemente lo retiro y ya. Ustedes dirán si publico el segundo cap, que está casi terminado... 

A **María**: La referencia a "El fantasma de Montecarlo" es para ti, sra. Fiallo xDDDDDD. ¿Te acuerdas de esa Bárbara? Yo la leí cuando tenía unos trece años y todavía me acuerdo, creo que hasta hicieron una peli con ella xDDDD

Gracias a los reviewers del capi final del Ganador: _Haruko-sama, Takami Megunata, Paloma Asakura, Ryo Asakura, Seinko, Serenity, Brenda-chan, Amber, Kilia, Lady Kaoru, Beu Ribé, Suisei, Tyci, Keiko Asakura, The Dark, Keiko-sk, Viosil Uab_ (me alegra mucho haber tenido parte en todo eso y espero que te esté yendo muy bien xD), _Yu, Rally_ (ya no te veo, sniff...), _Hidrazaina_ (te he echado de menos...), _Annita Kyouyama, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Nuriel-writer, Silver Lady, Kena Tao, Niacriza, María, Miyako Kyohyama, Annami-punk, Annita Kyouyama de Asakura, Shymimon, Dark Sakura Princess, Sammy Asakura, Niky-chan, Maty, Rei Yuizaki, Pilikita y Kororito, RoxieMM _(ahora Molly/Mich. Personalidades múltiples XD), _Moonchant, Hermione Potter Adams, Escila, Sumire-chan, Maldrake, Anna Asakura, Tsukayama, Lady Grayson_ (supongo que al final la pusiste, aunque nunca pude ver tu perfil XD), _HaoStar_ (ya sé que he tardado mucho, qué vergüenza...),_Yohanna3, Isabel, YunaTao, Elanta, Sahury, EsmeLi, Elian, Azu, Kakiyu-chan, Rama-chan, LiverGirl, Chik, Akari Sakurazuka, Lilychan40, Ninakkr_. Gracias mil a todos por haberse lanzado ese montón de caps y haber tenido paciencia. Se les quiere!


	2. Más que una coincidencia

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. 

**Advertencia:** Este fic es la secuela del mega largo _El Ganador se lo lleva todo_. El POV puede alternar entre Pilika, Anna y algún otro personaje que lo requiera, pero cuando eso suceda se darán cuenta (espero xD)

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Más que una coincidencia**

¡PAF!

"¡HANA ASAKURA!"

El rugido de la rubia dueña de casa casi hizo que Pilika se precipitara de cabeza por las escaleras; cuando se recuperó bajó con cuidado, con los ojos azules aún nublados por el sueño. Por una vez se había quedado dormida más de lo que acostumbraba y no había ayudado a hacer la primera comida del día como solía, pero sabía que no se lo reprocharían, considerando la clase de día que había tenido que aguantar.

Al entrar en el comedor se dio cuenta de que Anna no estaba a la vista, y tampoco su pequeño Hana; Yoh se encontraba sentado ante la mesa como siempre, ya vestido para irse a trabajar y engullendo reposadamente su desayuno. No bien la vio, le dirigió una de sus peculiares y sedantes sonrisas, aunque sus ojos oscuros mostraban preocupación.

"Buenos días Pilika. ¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"Buenos días... y entiendan de una vez que me encuentro perfectamente!" - la peliazul suspiró, harta, sentándose a la mesa - "Me encontré a una mujer con la cabeza machacada, llamé a la policía, me tuvieron todo el día en la comisaría haciéndome un sinfín de preguntas y eso fue todo..."

Agradecía la preocupación del shaman de los cabellos castaños, pero ya estaba hasta las metras de que todo el mundo ejerciera de mamá gallina con ella. Desde que había regresado a casa el día anterior, la gente aún no se cansaba de preguntarle si estaba bien, como si hubiera sufrido realmente algún daño.

Anna apareció al fin, proveniente de la cocina, llevando a su hijo en brazos. La ropa del pequeño, al igual que su carita, estaba manchada de un líquido marrón; era evidente que la itako estaba acostumbrada a que se derramara las cosas encima y no le preocupaba mucho, puesto que para eso ella llevaba el consabido delantal de plástico sobre la ropa. La mirada que le lanzó a Pilika era la mar de seria y la hizo retorcerse en su asiento.

"Pudiste ser tú la que apareciera con la cabeza destrozada, Pilika" - su tono era seco, pero dejaba entrever su preocupación - "te hemos dicho no sé cuántas veces que sigas la carretera principal aunque te lleve más tiempo."

"Y te has cansado de no hacernos caso." - añadió Yoh, entre bocado y bocado.

La peliazul tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, avergonzada. El incidente había sacado a la luz con pasmosa claridad el hecho de que ella se saltaba a la torera muchas veces los consejos - por demás bienintencionados - de su familia adoptiva; y aunque sabía que debía rectificar su actitud, le escamaba que se hubiera descubierto de una manera tan inusual y pública.

"Tienen razón... les prometo que no lo volveré a hacer."

"Espero que hagas honor a tu promesa, porque si no, no volverás a salir de aquí sola."

"Venga, no seas tan dura conmigo." - murmuró - "Vomité el desayuno íntegro, y después esos policías me hicieron pasar hambre; no me ofrecieron ni un mísero sándwich en esa cochina sala de interrogatorios!"

Tamao, que entraba en ese momento procedente de la cocina con un platón en las manos, rió un poco por lo bajo al escuchar sus palabras y se apresuró a servirle algo de comida. Pilika clavó la mirada en su plato, sintiéndose un poco abochornada... la noche anterior, después de que Yoh y Manta la trajeran de la comisaría, había tenido una especie de ataque de pánico diferido. Temblaba tanto que tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de la pelirosada para bañarse y comer - no se acordaba siquiera de lo que había comido -, después de lo cual cayó rendida como un tronco; sólo para soñar una y otra vez con aquella masa sanguinolenta...

Ni siquiera se había acordado de la extraña actitud de Tamao la mañana anterior, ni había pensado en preguntarle de nuevo al respecto. No podía evitarlo: cada vez que mostraba debilidad en presencia de su familia postiza, sentía que se moría de la vergüenza. Ya era bastante malo ser la única de la casa que no poseía poderes espirituales.

"Nadie te mandó a estar en el sitio equivocado en el peor momento, ni mucho menos a ser tan curiosa." - repuso la rubia, inflexible.

"Es una suerte que no tengas que ir hoy a clases o a las pasantías," - intervino Yoh - "todavía estás algo pálida."

"Pero ya no me siento débil como ayer. Me dio vergüenza derrumbarme de esa manera, yo no soy así."

"Fue la reacción normal... sufriste una gran impresión." - acotó Anna, mientras le daba por fin el desayuno a su retoño, quien ahora se encontraba sorprendentemente tranquilo.

"Doña Anna tiene razón, Pilika. Yo no habría tenido el valor para llamar a la policía, creo que me habría desmayado en el sitio."

Justo en ese momento, Manta Oyamada hizo su aparición en el comedor blandiendo un periódico en la mano que no sostenía su laptop.

"¡Buenos días a todos! Pilika, no te imaginas quién era la señora que encontraste..."

"¡Tío Manta!"

Como siempre, Hana se arrojó a los brazos de Manta, quien se las vio negras tratando de torear al chiquillo con todo y las manos ocupadas. Anna no dijo nada, pero observó la escena con el ceño fruncido, obsequiando a su marido con un formidable pellizco cuando éste tuvo el tupé de soltar una de sus características risitas.

Pilika, suspirando, dejó la comida que apenas había tocado y se puso de pie, agarrando al pequeño para tratar de controlarle aunque sin ponerle demasiado empeño ni atención a la tarea; le interesaba más lo que Manta tenía que decir.

"¿Quién era? Venga, no te hagas de rogar..." - habló por encima del ruido que hacía Hana retorciéndose en su regazo para que lo soltara.

"La mujer del dueño de los laboratorios Famco..."

"¿El extranjero? Marlowe?" - preguntó Yoh, interesado.

"El mismo que viste y calza." - viendo que la joven ainu los miraba con desconcierto, se apresuró a explicar - "Sucede que una filial de Famco es distribuidora en el extranjero de algunos productos de Oyamada, así que conocemos al tipo... vive en Japón desde hace unos dieciocho años o algo así. Su segunda mujer, la que ha muerto, era japonesa."

"Conocí a esa mujer... se llamaba Meiko y venía con frecuencia al instituto con su marido por asuntos de donaciones a la fundación o algo así. Me dijeron que ella estudiaba allí antes de casarse, pero eso fue hace muchos años." - intervino Anna pensativa, olvidando de momento su disgusto ante el escándalo que estaba haciendo su retoño en los brazos de Pilika.

"En su tiempo fue un escándalo esa boda, según me han contado." - comentó Manta, dirigiéndose hacia Tamao (quien, por supuesto, en ese momento se sonrojaba a más no poder) y entregándole el periódico con aire conspirador. La sonrosada -y sonrojada- joven, que le llevaba entre seis y ocho centímetros a su prometido, se inclinó un poco para recibir un casto beso en la mejilla; y consciente de que todos los miraban, se irguió rápidamente y abrió el diario, comenzando a leer en voz alta.

"La víctima ha sido identificada como Meiko Marlowe, de 36 años, esposa del conocido industrial Randall Marlowe. El cadáver fue encontrado por una estudiante universitaria que transitaba por la zona, quien avisó inmediatamente a la policía..."

"Oooh, soy famosa," - bromeó Pilika, divertida; Anna tornó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

"Sigue metiéndote donde no debes y la próxima vez serás tú el cadáver famoso."

"No seas tan mala, Anna, sólo bromeaba, caramba! A ver, Tamao, han puesto una foto de la muerta?"

La pelirosada se acercó y le mostró la fotografía que aparecía en el periódico; una foto evidentemente tomada en algún acontecimiento social, puesto que la bella mujer de ojos muy rasgados y larga cabellera oscura llevaba un suntuoso vestido de noche, y el hombre canoso que la acompañaba iba de smoking.

"Era muy hermosa..." - comentó la peliazul, sintiendo algo de lástima.

"¿Alguna pista?" - intervino de nuevo Yoh, poniendo a un lado su plato.

"Aquí dice que la policía aún está investigando, y no adelanta información a la prensa..." - leyó Tamao.

"Eso quiere decir que andan perdidos," - Manta movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

"Gente sin imaginación. Apuesto a que la mató el marido porque descubrió que le ponía los cuernos," - dijo Pilika sin mucho interés, soltando al fin a su presa e intentando terminar su desayuno de una vez por todas. Hana al verse libre salió corriendo fuera del comedor, seguido inmediatamente por su madre.

Pero la chica sólo había alcanzado a comer algunos bocados cuando las palabras de Yoh la hicieron atragantarse.

"Un crimen... apuesto a que a Lyserg le encantaría, si estuviera aquí."

"Pero él es abogado, no detective," - apuntó Manta, hurtando con los palillos un bocado del plato de Pilika, quien ni siquiera protestó. No fallaba: cada vez que alguien mencionaba al inglés en su presencia, se quedaba como si le hubieran dado un trancazo...

"Su padre lo era, él ha estado involucrado en algunos casos, y me consta que cualquier cosa que huela a misterio le fascina."

La peliazul se volvió hacia el cabezón con una expresión de súplica. De pronto había tenido una corazonada y quería confirmar sus presentimientos; pero en la casa no había internet, si quería enterarse tendría que salir, y Anna de seguro no se lo iba a permitir.

"Maaanta... Mantiiitaaaa... me dejas revisar el correo?"

"¿Para qué preguntas?" - con una sonrisa resignada, Manta le tendió la laptop.

La chica puso manos a la obra de inmediato, sin notar que el comedor poco a poco se vaciaba mientras Tamao y Anna retiraban los platos. Sus ojos recorrieron la pantalla con rapidez, desechando los mensajes de correo basura y reservando para leer después un mail de Milly y otro de Chocolove (o Edward Mass, como se hacía llamar ahora que era un flamante empresario del entretenimiento), hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Un mensaje nuevo de Lyserg Diethel. Figúrense. ¡Por fin le escribía, después de casi tres meses de sequía! El corazón se le disparó a mil por minuto, como lo hacía siempre que recibía noticias del Señor Me-Hago-El-Interesante, como lo llamaba Chocolove en ocasiones; y como muchas otras veces tuvo deseos de patearse por ser tan estúpida.

No podía evitarlo. Ya se había acostumbrado a tener noticias de él, a leer sus mensajes imaginando que escuchaba su voz tranquila y profunda relatarle los detalles de una vida obviamente excitante, pero de la cual hablaba con desapego, como si en lugar de entretenerle le aburriera...

Claro. Lyserg Diethel, el héroe dieciochesco y melancólico a más no poder, siempre tenía que arreglárselas para ser - o al menos parecer - diferente del resto.

Casi sin aliento y regañándose sin parar por ser una cursi ridícula, abrió el mensaje y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Tuvo que releerlo varias veces para convencerse de que decía lo que creía que decía, y aún entonces tuvo sus dudas.

Anna la encontró unos minutos después, con la mirada fija en el monitor, y tuvo que sacudirla un par de veces por el hombro para que saliera del trance en el que parecía haber caído. La joven ainu la miró y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo que hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

"A ver. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡Lyserg viene, Anna!"

"¿Y eso?" - preguntó, sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa.

"No sé muy bien, menciona que tiene un deber que cumplir aquí... debe ser muy importante, porque hace tres años que no se digna pasear sus huesos por estos lares. Dice que va a aprovechar para visitarnos en cuanto pueda."

"No estarás haciéndote ilusiones¿o sí?"

"¿Yoooo? Pero Anna! Si hace años que no lo veo! Somos amigos por correspondencia, nada más."

"Hm. Más vale que no estés fabricando ideas rosas en esa cabecita tuya."

"Claro que no, eso se lo dejo a Tamao con sus novelitas románticas. Yo no tengo nada de rosa."

"Pero sí piensas en príncipes azules. O más bien verdes."

Pilika la miró con divertida curiosidad, y Anna le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. No había olvidado las palabras de la rubia respecto a que el inglés tenía sus motivos para no relacionarse con nadie, y aunque no había vuelto a preguntar, le había quedado la espinita. ¿Cuál era el secreto de Lyserg? Seguirían estando igual las cosas? Habría encontrado a alguien a quien querer y algo oculto se lo impedía?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, que más que preguntas ya iban pareciéndose a los temas de algunas de las novelas románticas de Tamao. Por lo visto su imaginación daba para eso y más... sus ojos captaron la mirada aguda de advertencia que le lanzaba la dueña de casa, y enrojeció.

"Anna... me gusta el tipo, lo sabes. Pero no estoy haciéndome ilusiones, te lo aseguro... venga, hace casi cuatro años que no nos vemos. A lo mejor cuando lo vea se me quita todo de un plumazo y seguimos quedando tan amigos, etcétera..." - ni siquiera ella podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo, y aunque la otra se dio cuenta prefirió pasarlo por alto.

"Ojalá que así sea."

"¿Te desagrada Lyserg, Anna?" - preguntó, curiosa.

"Para nada. Me parece un hombre legal y estupendo con todo y lo trágico; pero por lo poco que me dijo entendí que tiene algún problema personal muy serio, y que no quiere involucrar a más gente en ese problema. Eso me pareció muy bien y decente de su parte, porque no quiero verte lastimada."

Las palabras de la rubia conmovieron a Pilika, que de por sí ya se arrepentía de todo corazón por causarles preocupación a las personas que tanto la querían. Su amistad con los Asakura era uno de los tesoros más valiosos que tenía en la vida, y estar con ellos le había hecho mucho bien, por mucho que quisiera y extrañara a sus padres. Por otra parte, y como siempre, Anna tenía razón: lo mejor que podía pasarle sería que dejara de sentir todas esas cosas por Lyserg... pero el indomable corazón de la peliazul tenía voluntad propia y la hacía valer.

"No creo que eso llegue a pasar. ¿Sabes algo?" - pensativa, apoyó los codos en la mesa e inclinó la cabeza - "Quise revisar el correo porque tuve el presentimiento de que recibiría noticias de él, y así fue. Pero lo que me causó ese presentimiento fue la noticia de la muerte de esa mujer... y me pregunto si una cosa no tendrá que ver con la otra."

"Quizás, porque es demasiado para ser una simple coincidencia. El marido de esa mujer es inglés," - señaló la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio - "eso no necesariamente significa que él y Lyserg se conozcan; pero puede ser."

"Aún en ese caso, él no tendría porqué venir... no es abogado criminalista, sino mercantil, así que no está en capacidad de defender a ningún acusado de asesinato."

"Por lo visto ya has meditado bastante este asunto..." - apuntó irónicamente Anna; pero Pilika prefirió ignorar la indirecta directa.

"Sólo se me ocurrió hace un momento, cuando Yoh y Manta estaban hablando de lo mucho que le gustaría a Lyserg este crimen..."

"¿No has pensado que quizás pueden ser familia?"

"Él no tiene parientes vivos, que yo sepa."

"Seguramente hay _muchas_ cosas de Lyserg Diethel que no sabemos, Pilika. Tú misma me has comentado que rara vez habla de su vida íntima."

"No creo que tenga una familia secreta o algo por el estilo, Anna. Sabes muy bien que esa pobre criatura no puede hacer prácticamente nada en secreto... vamos, que sabes cómo es la prensa de esos lares, cuando alguien es remotamente famoso no puede ni tirarse un pedo en la calle, porque la foto de ese pedo va a ser la próxima primera plana de algún pasquín."

"Qué gráfica, Pilika. Muy bien explicado, y de una manera muy agradable." - comentó la rubia con sorna, haciéndola enrojecer de nuevo - "Me voy, tengo que llevar a Hana a la guardería y después irme al instituto; ve guardando lo que sea que quieras leer porque Manta querrá llevarse su laptop. Cuídate, no hagas demasiado esfuerzo, y por lo que más quieras aprovecha el día de descanso; nada de salir a explorar por ahí. ¿Me has oído?"

"Sí, mamá."

Anna puso los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación y salió del comedor. La ainu se apresuró a buscar un disco en el cual guardar los mails restantes para leerlos luego en su computadora, justo al tiempo que Yoh y Manta bajaban, ya listos para irse.

Después de ayudar a Tamao - con quien tuvo prácticamente que luchar para que la dejara al menos secar los platos - subió a su habitación a descansar. Siguiendo las órdenes de la dueña de casa, se echó en su futón y se quedó mirando el techo, ya que era absolutamente incapaz de dormir mientras fuera de día. Además, todo lo que había pasado esa mañana le tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre.

Sin lugar a dudas el regreso del inglés iba a revolver un poco las cosas en la casa de los Asakura... vamos, que ya lo estaba haciendo...

* * *

**N.A.:** Ya estaba escrito, así que sólo tuve que desempolvarlo y darle un revamping. Me alegra mucho que este fic esté teniendo tan buena acogida; les aseguro que retomar a los personajes no está siendo nada difícil para mí, son viejos amigos y todo está fluyendo con naturalidad. Así que habrá _Todo lo que deseas_ para rato xD. Aviso que el asesinato, aunque tiene que ver, no es el centro del fic; lo digo por si acaso... xD 

Ah, un chocolate virtual para quienes encuentren la referencia a mi personaje favorito de Mobile Suit Gundam (0079); aunque la mayoría aquí seguramente es demasiado joven para haber leído algo al respecto, a mí me encanta esa telenovela espacial xD.

Gracias a mis lectores: _Viosil Uab _(y yo estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo, lástima que no te gusten mis otros fics, porque disfruto tus revs xD. Ese proyecto he tenido que dejarlo de lado, gomen)_, María_ (mana! Al fin lo he hecho xD. El misterio no lo es tanto, pero ya verás), _Nakuru Tsukishiro, Lulitaven, Maki Tasui, Rama-chan_ (muito obrigado! xD), _EsmeLi (_pues aquí lo tienes, ojalá cumpla con tus expectativas, va a pasar de todoxD),_ Val Tao Yuy_ (lee arriba xD),_ Elian, Niacriza, Seinko, Risa Harada, Lara Himura, Kena Tao_.


	3. El amor es más más qué?

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. 

**Advertencia:** Este fic es la secuela del mega largo _El Ganador se lo lleva todo_. Puede contener lenguaje grosero y alguna que otra lindeza, aunque éste es un fic ligero, no como los otros que estoy publicando, que son más serios. Conforme avance muy probablemente contendrá lemon. Avisados quedan.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**El amor es más... más qué?**

Al caer la tarde, Pilika estaba echada en su futón y tan aburrida como era posible estarlo, o más. Después de redactar y guardar en disco para enviar después las respuestas a los correos electrónicos de Milly y Chocolove, de estudiar un par de horas, adelantar un par de trabajos y planchar la ropa lavada, se había encontrado sin nada que hacer. Y pensar que el día siguiente sería domingo le provocaba agruras, porque se aburría a morir los domingos...

A veces, en momentos de soledad o de simple aburrimiento como el que le invadía ahora, extrañaba mucho a su familia. A su hermano mayor, que a pesar de los años, el tamaño y las responsabilidades - y de la doble influencia sedativa del trabajo y de su novio - seguía siendo un mastuerzo indiscreto y gritón; a su hermano menor, que siempre se las arreglaba para gastarle bromas pesadas, pero que era su cómplice en las travesuras, y a su madre, siempre quieta y trabajadora. También extrañaba un montón a su padre, que a pesar de su estrechez de mente y un carácter tan volátil como el de Horo, adoraba a su familia y estaba a punto de quedarse sin un cabello en la cabeza gracias a ellos.

Después del escándalo familiar que había desatado Horo al anunciar sus preferencias sexuales - al padre de ambos le había sentado como un tiro escuchar a su hijo decir con firmeza que si era por él, podía olvidarse de tener nietos -, Pilika se las había visto negras. Su padre estaba desesperado por evitar que los dos hijos que le quedaban se descarriaran, y gracias a su desesperación y estrechez de miras, su única hija había estado a punto de ser casada a la fuerza y permanecer enterrada en el pueblo por el resto de sus días.

Pero la chica no era del tipo que se sienta a llorar y acepta su suerte con resignación, y además contaba con el apoyo de Horo, quien no había abandonado a la tribu - a pesar de sus frecuentes viajes al continente para ver a su novio - y seguía trabajando y cumpliendo con sus deberes aunque él y su padre apenas se hablaban para evitar llegar a las manos. Al final su voluntad se impuso y logró salir de Hokkaido con dieciocho años, su libertad y el legado de su abuela materna, quien no había pertenecido al clan y consideraba que su nieta debía contar con dinero propio.

Por más de tres años, Pilika había luchado con uñas y dientes para sacudirse la etiqueta de niña pueblerina e ignorante que todo el mundo se afanaba en colgarle, al verla tan delicada y bajita y saber que venía de Hokkaido. Le había costado lo suyo, pero la gente a su alrededor, sus profesores y sus futuros colegas la miraban ahora con el respeto que merecía, por su inteligencia y por la manera en que se partía el lomo estudiando y trabajando.

Ahora tenía una vida satisfactoria y buena, rodeada de gente que la quería, y estaba a pocos meses de alcanzar su meta y convertirse en profesional. No podía quejarse respecto a sus asuntos personales, tampoco: aunque no era una belleza, se sabía razonablemente atractiva y había tenido su buena cuota de admiradores; que ninguno de ellos le interesara, eso ya era harina de otro costal...

No tenía demasiadas esperanzas cifradas en el regreso de Lyserg, pero no podía evitar pensar que ese regreso iba a ser, sin duda alguna, la prueba de fuego para sus sentimientos. Ahí iba a saber de verdad de qué madera estaba hecha, porque en casi cuatro años no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza ni del corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar al inglés de sus pensamientos, y se levantó del futón con ánimo decidido.

Ya que no había nada mejor que hacer, podía buscar a Tamao y sacarse por fin de encima la curiosidad por la actitud extraña que la rosada mostraba desde hacía ya unos cuantos días. Dicho y hecho: la sorprendió en plena ejecución de uno de los experimentos culinarios a los que era tan aficionada desde que tomara un curso de alta cocina.

Anunció su entrada a la cocina haciendo algo de ruido, para no sorprenderla, y se sentó en uno de los banquitos altos que rodeaban el mesón la cocina, observando cómo cortaba finamente los vegetales con maestría. La pelirosada había estudiado para ser maestra de preescolar, pero no ejercía... y por los vientos que soplaban, nunca lo haría. Ser la devota esposa de Manta Oyamada seguramente ocuparía todo su tiempo.

Bueno, a romper el hielo. Algún tema inofensivo serviría para empezar...

"Oye, Tamao, sabías que esta mañana cuando Manta me prestó la laptop me topé con la mismísima Suisei? La peliteñida ha salido en la portada de Vanity Fair... parece que la gente se ha dejado engañar por su apariencia, porque tanto como actuar, no actúa..."

"Pilika, no seas tan mala." - la joven dejó el cuchillo a un lado y la miró, algo escandalizada.

"Tú como que no recuerdas sus hazañas... ahora me vas a salir con que se ha redimido."

"Quizás sea cierto, hace años que no la vemos. Puede haber cambiado. Quizás se ha convertido en una buena mujer..."

"¡Buena? Sí, claro; las ha habido peores... Salomé, Dalila, Lucrecia Borgia, Cruella de Ville..."

Consideró su objetivo logrado cuando la pelirosada dejó escapar una risita, y decidió que había llegado el momento de soltar la pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

"Vamos, Tamao, escúpelo ya. ¿Qué te pasa?" - esperó pacientemente a que a la otra se le pasara el sobresalto, lo cual le llevó casi un minuto.

"No lo comprenderías, Pilika." - dijo en voz muy baja. La peliazul respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de no enfadarse.

"¿Porqué no lo comprendería, eh? Te recuerdo que ya no soy una muchachita, aunque no pueda usar una copa C y apenas pase del metro y medio; tampoco soy una retrasada a la que haya que tratar con algodones. Creí que éramos amigas..." - añadió, jugándose la carta de la culpa, y supo que había ganado por mano cuando la pelirosada dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y dejó caer los hombros.

"Es que... mientras más lo pienso más estúpido me parece, pero no lo puedo evitar.."

"¿Y esa estupidez es...?"

"Vas a pensar que soy una idiota."

"Pruébame. Sólo así sabrás lo que pienso. A ver... supongo que tiene que ver con Manta, aunque por lo que he visto lo sigues tratando igual que siempre. ¿Qué pasa?"

Transcurrieron al menos dos minutos antes de que Tamao abriera la boca de nuevo, y aunque Pilika no era precisamente el ser más paciente de la creación, se las arregló para fingir calma y no retorcerse mientras esperaba.

"Yo... no estoy segura de querer realmente casarme con Manta." - dijo al fin, atropelladamente. La peliazul la miró con la boca abierta.

"¿EIN? Pero si ya tienen la fecha fijada y todo! En menos de un mes ya..." - se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que prácticamente estaba vociferando, y al notar la expresión dolida que se apoderaba de la simpática carita de la pelirosada - "Oye... disculpa, Tamao, pero yo pensé que lo querías. La gente se casa por eso..."

"¡Pero si yo lo quiero!"

"¿Y entonces?" - la miró, desconcertada.

"Siento que... que falta algo."

"¿_Algo_? Como qué, por ejemplo?"

"No sé, yo..." - la joven parecía terriblemente miserable de pronto, y una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Pilika, quien la miró ya sin conmiseración y sí con mucho de asombro e indignación.

"¡No me digas que esas novelas que lees finalmente te han carcomido el cerebro, Tamao! No lo digas, porque me van a dar ganas deretorcerte el pescuezo con mis propias manos!"

"¡Yo sabía que no ibas a comprenderme! Tú no entiendes que yo pueda querer algo más, que yo pueda desear romance y pasión en mi vida como cualquier mujer normal!" - la pelirosada _jamás_ gritaba, y escucharla levantar la voz era tan inaudito como ver sus ojos, casi siempre serenos, echando chispas de rabia. Por un momento, Pilika agradeció a los cielos que hubiera soltado el cuchillo antes de hablar.

"Espera, espera. Cálmate, quieres? Yo no estoy diciendo que no puedas desear más... lo que estoy diciendo es que no puedes esperar sentir lo que lees en esas novelas, leñe! Tienes la mente carcomida, y por lo visto si no te consumes por 'pasiones arrolladoras y ardientes', no hay amor para ti. Es el colmo!"

"¡No es así! Lo estás haciendo parecer algofeo y no es así! Puede ser una estupidez, pero no es un pecado... y no es como si yo pudiera evitar sentirme así." - ahora Tamao estaba al borde de las lágrimas - "Ves porqué no quería decírtelo? Sabía que no me comprenderías!"

"Es que no tiene sentido, hija..."

"¿Y porqué esas cosas tienen que tener sentido? Acaso tiene sentido que tú sigas babeada por Lyserg a pesar de que hace años que no lo ves, y de que no muestra interés en ti?" - el inusual y agresivo ataque dejó a Pilika momentáneamente sin palabras, pero también afectó a quien lo había lanzado: Tamao se cubrió la boca con una mano y su rostro mostró claramente que se arrepentía a morir de lo que había dicho.

Había dado en el blanco, y la chica se sorprendió de lo mucho que le dolían esas simples palabras, que no eran más que la verdad, pura y simple.

"Tienes razón," - concedió elegantemente, después de un par de minutos de silencio - "no la quito, al menos no en eso. Pero tu situación es muy distinta: conoces a Manta desde hace mucho, y siempre han estado cerca de algún modo u otro. Eres una buena mujer, Tamao, y no sueles tomar decisiones a la ligera, sobre todo sabiendo la clase de persona que es Manta. Si no lo quieres tanto como sientes que deberías, porqué aceptaste casarte con él?"

"Yo lo quiero mucho..." - dijo la joven, con un lagrimón bajando por su mejilla.

"Pero no estás segura de querer casarte con él. ¿Porqué?"

"Pienso... pienso que debería haber más. Más de lo que te dije. Pasión, romance... yo quiero esas cosas, tengo tanto derecho a tenerlas como cualquiera."

"Entonces no te cases con Manta. Sigue esperando a que llegue el 'extraño alto, guapo y moreno que te hará vibrar', aunque tengas que esperar toda tu vida." - no pudo mantener la sorna fuera de su voz, y eso provocó que nuevos ríos de lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de la pelirosada. Suspirando, resignada, se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto que quería ser confortante - "Mira, Tamao, ya sé que mi experiencia de vida está casi en cero y por eso mis palabras pueden valer muy poco, pero me late que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. No sé casi nada del amor, pero sí sé que las cosas que arden algún día se apagan... el fuego no es estable, ni dura para siempre. Y el romance puede estar en las cosas que menos imaginas."

"¿Qué... qué quieres decir?"

"No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo," - se rió un poco, nerviosamente - "es sólo mi humilde opinión. Me parece que deberías olvidarte del fuego que quema, porque tú no estás hecha para el fuego... eres buena, eres dulce y eres demasiado sensible para resistir todo eso que dices querer. Y respecto al romance, me parece que deberías crearlo tú misma, día a día... si tanto quieres a Manta, porque me parece que para haber tomado la decisión de casarte algo tiene que haber."

"Eso... eso suena muy lógico, Pilika, Demasiado. Pero una cosa es pensarlo, y otra muy distinta sentirlo y _hacerlo_." - la joven se frotó la cara con una mano que la peliazul esperó que no estuviera llena del aroma a cebollas, para prevenir otro ataque de llanto.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero _piénsalo_, Tamao, usa tu sentido común... ya te has imaginado viviendo con él, teniendo sus hijos y todo el rollo, verdad?" - Tamao asintió, aún entre lágrimas - "Pues eso es la vida, creo yo; eso es el verdadero cariño, el querer compartir tu vida con alguien para bien o para mal. Uf," - suspiró - "al final va a resultar que soy más romántica y rosa que tú. Vamos, deja de llorar y dime que por lo menos vas a pensar en lo que te he dicho; Manta no merece menos de ti."

"Lo haré."

"¿Prometido?"

"Prometido."

"Entonces ten por seguro que cualquier decisión que tomes será la mejor. Pero trata de darle una apuradita a los engranajes que tienes en esa cabeza rosada, porque en menos de un mes te casas, y..."

"¡Pilika! Ya déjame en paz!" - se quejó, pero ya no lloraba y parecía pensativa.

No dejó en paz a la joven hasta que le hubo sacado una sonrisa con sus comentarios, y aunque cuando salió de la cocina aún sonreía - por extensión - pronto su alegría se esfumó y suspiró, harta. Siempre andaba dando consejos que no le habían pedido y metiéndose en las vidas de los demás, tratando de arreglarlas, sin pizca de mala intención y sin intervenir de un modo demasiado directo; pero no podía alcanzar a sentir el balance en la suya propia, a pesar de que le estaba yendo bien.

No iba a echarle toda la culpa de su absurda inconformidad a lo que sentía por Lyserg, por idiota que le pareciera sentirse así; pero de que tenía gran parte de culpa, la tenía. Tamao tenía razón en eso: su situación tampoco tenía sentido, y el hecho de que no soñara con noches de pasión y romance con volados, crinolinas y lentejuelas, no la hacía menos tonta que la pelirosada.

Tanto quemarse las pestañas estudiando y tanto confiar en su buen sentido común, para al fin terminar suspirando por un tipo al que probablemente tanto le daba si vivía como si moría... como cualquier muchacha tonta.

Con un mohín de disgusto, subió a su habitación.

* * *

La cena contó con los mismos participantes del desayuno; con la excepción notable de Manta, quien según Yoh había tenido que quedarse para una reunión intempestiva con uno de los socios. Mientras Yoh hablaba, Pilika observó con una sonrisa cómo Hana, que había estado inusualmente callado, abandonaba el regazo de su madre para echarse en los brazos del padre y quedarse dormido allí con toda tranquilidad, como quien apaga una luz. 

Yoh terminó de comer con una sola mano, y luego acomodó al pequeño en su regazo con la ternura y delicadeza que le eran características cuando trataba con él, y que nunca dejaban de maravillar a la joven ainu.

"Lyserg me llamó hoy," - las palabras del shaman la sacaron de su contemplación del pequeño - "y según me dijo, debe estar llegando mañana en la tarde. Tengo muchas ganas de verle, no es lo mismo enterarse de su vida por los diarios."

Pilika sintió cómo de repente todas las miradas se centraban en ella. Yoh la miraba como esperando un comentario, Anna la vigilaba con ojos de halcón, y la mirada de Tamao vacilaba entre ella y su comida a medio terminar.

"¿Qué? Qué pasa? Porqué me miran todos?"

"Pensé que tendrías algo que añadir a la noticia, Pilika. Me dijo que te había mandado un correo electrónico." - dijo Yoh tranquilamente, con su sonrisa suave y calmada.

"No me dice nada, sólo que viene a cumplir con un deber aquí y que está ansioso por reencontrarse con todos."

"Oh, pues entonces yo sé un poco más que tú... parece que tiene que ver con el asunto de la mujer que mataron, porque me preguntó qué sabía al respecto, y me dijo que Marlowe era amigo de sus padres. Así que quizás viene para darle su apoyo..."

La mirada de Pilika se tropezó con la de Anna, que a las claras gritaba "te lo dije".

"Es raro. Nunca nos comentó que tuviera más conocidos aquí, aparte de nosotros." - alcanzó a comentar, aunque de pronto sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Así es Lyserg... misterioso como él solo. No sería él si no tuviera unos cuantos esqueletos en el armario." - comentó el shaman con otra de sus sonrisas placenteras, acariciando el cabello claro y fino de su hijo - "Y nada de conocidos... deben tener una relación muy cercana, para que él se tome la molestia de viajar medio mundo sólo con la intención de darle apoyo en estos momentos."

"Pero decía que era un _deber_. No deben ser tan cercanos, entonces."

"Tranquila, Pilika. Seguramente nos enteraremos de qué se cuece, y será más temprano que tarde."

"Pero si yo estoy tranquilita... además, todo ese rollo no me importa demasiado." - trató de parecer despreocupada, pero por lo visto sus dotes de actriz necesitaban una pulida urgente, porque igual todas las miradas seguían clavadas en ella.

No iba a admitirlo, pero le dolía enterarse de que Lyserg nunca le había hablado de algo que, evidentemente, era muy serio para él. Era como si no la considerara lo suficientemente amiga para confiarle algo así, y la ainu de pronto se preguntaba cuántas otras miles de cosas había dejado de decirle.

Probablemente era un asesino en serie... probablemente tendría hasta hijos escondidos por allí... el cómo se las arreglaba para esconder secretos de ese calibre de la prensa sí que era un verdadero misterio, pensó Pilika con ironía, encontrando un malsano placer en torturarse con las especulaciones más exageradas que se le podían ocurrir.

"Ya hablarás con él y seguro te enteras de todo," - la voz de Yoh interrumpió sus pensamientos de nuevo - "deja los nervios, que todo va a salir bien."

No era la primera vez que la ilimitada confianza del shaman de cabellos castaños en que todo saldría bien, le sentaba muy mal a la peliazul.

"¿Nervios, yo? Qué va!" - espetó en tono de reto. Anna, que estaba sentada justo a su lado, le lanzó una mirada irónica, seguida por un manotazo muy poco delicado que devolvió la mano derecha de Pilika a su primitiva posición sobre la mesa... sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado mordiéndose las uñas todo el rato. Qué vergüenza - "Está bien, ustedes ganan... estoy nerviosa porque lo volveré a ver, estoy nerviosa porque no sé qué carrizo oculta. Vamos, que estoy más asustada que una vieja montada en moto, sí. Qué quieren que haga? No lo puedo evitar."

"Mientras no estés imaginando que todo esto es un cuento de hadas en el que terminan juntos, todo irá bien." - soltó la rubia en tono de clara advertencia. Tamao hizo un ruido de gorgoritos, como si de pronto se hubiera ahogado.

"¡Pero Anna! Qué manía la tuya de pensar en mí como si tuviera diez años!" - protestó la peliazul, enrojeciendo - "Yo no soy así, lo sabes!"

"Y tú, deja de estar metiéndole cosas en la cabeza." - sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Yoh con la intensidad que la hacía temible en sus momentos de máxima seriedad - "Lo mejor que podría pasarle sería que se olvidara de Lyserg de una vez por todas; pero ya que no se puede, al menos de momento, haz el favor de no tratar de vendérselo. No quiero que sufra, y a buen seguro tú tampoco. "

"Claro que no, Annita... pero no puedes ser tan negativa." - fue la respuesta del shaman de cabellos castaños, acentuada por su sonrisa serena - "Además, sabes que al final siempre terminas dándome la razón."

"Por mal que me cae todas las veces, desearía que esta vez tuvieras la razón, Yoh..."

"¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?" - la mirada perezosa del joven de pronto se había tornado aguda y alerta.

"Nada concreto. Pero no olvido las palabras que me dijo el mismo Lyserg al respecto, y ustedes tampoco deberían..."

Pilika ciertamente no necesitaba las palabras de Anna para sentir que la aprensión la invadía, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El joven amable, educado y melancólico del que se había _enamorado_ - cielos, y qué miedo le daba esa palabra; qué terror le daba pensar que eso era lo que le había ocurrido - tenía muchos secretos...

Quizá demasiados.

* * *

**N.A.:** Un poquillo de insight de vez en cuando no duele. Otra vez trataré de dejar claro que esta es una historia completamente distinta y la protagonista principal es Pilika, como lo anuncié al final de _El ganador_. La que en aquel fic era la pareja principal aparecerá y tiene una trama secundaria como en cualquier novelita, pero no será el centro del fic. Se los aviso para que no se gasten. Y nadie se ganó el chocolate virtual... Edward Mass, el nombre oficial que le he dado a Choco, era el nombre original de Char Aznable, el Cometa Rojo, mi personaje favorito de Mobile Suit Gundam 0079. 

Gracias a mis queridos lectores: _Val Tao Yuy _(si son más largos me tardo un mes o dos, como con los otros fics xD. Paciencia)_, Bibialita, Vane-chan96_ (considero que he mejorado algo con la práctica, aunque no lo sabrías porque no has leído mis fics más serios xD. Y respecto a Pili, lee arriba), _Rama-chan, Niacriza _(según mis cuentas debe de tener dos años y medio, tengo un cuasi sobrino de esa edad)_, Seinko _(tendrás que esperar a que aparezcan las tramas secundarias; yo no suelo apresurarme porque me gusta desarrollar)_, Maki Tasui _(esperar toca...)_, Viosil Uab _(seh, toda una damita xD, llegué a querer mucho a la chiquita cuando escribía el Ganador, y te juro que hoy por hoy casi la escucho hablar; tiene vida propia, al menos dentro de mi cabeza. Y ya irás viendo qué ha pasado con esos personajes xD. Gomen, lo único que he escrito de ese fandom es smut SH y porque tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza... no soy fan de HP)_, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Anna Kyouyama, Kena Tao, EsmeLi _(es divertido especular xDD. Pero no, no es la misma mujer. Y ya los verás)_, Danielle Molloy _(tu pregunta está contestada arriba xD), _Mordecay_ (no seas exagerada; a veces se sale, pero estoy tratando de mantener la vaina neutra o lo más vernácula posible xD), _Naoki Thanatos_ (pues nada, espero que lo disfrutes, aunque va a ser diferente, eso te lo advierto).


	4. Esperándote

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Esperándote**

_Lyserg llega hoy. Lyserg llega hoy. Lyserg... AYYYY, me equivoqué otra vez!_

Ya era la enésima vez que Pilika se equivocaba pasando la primera parte del informe de sus pasantías, tarea que no corría con prisas pero que había asumido para evitar morir de aburrimiento. Domingo. Y encima la llegada de Lyserg, que le tenía absolutamente sorbido el seso...

Escribía un rato y de pronto se quedaba con la mirada perdida en el espacio, pensando en las musarañas y en el inglés; para descubrir unos minutos después que había borrado accidentalmente lo escrito, o que simplemente había plasmado el desastre que era su cerebro en esos momentos.

_Ya son casi las cinco. ¿Será que llega y se va directo a un hotel, o a visitar al viejo ése? Será que no se le ocurre venir a la casa?_

"Pilika. Pilika. ¡PILIKA!"

Se vino abajo con todo y silla cuando la sonora exclamación al fin penetró sus sentidos, demasiado ocupados con sus verdes pensamientos. Tamao se había cansado de llamarla con su voz más calmada y dulce y había recurrido al tono más asertivo de su repertorio... que resultaba bastante ruidoso.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó malhumorada, poniéndose de pie y sobándose la cadera.

"El joven Yoh no está, doña Anna salió a hacer unas compras y me dejó a cargo de Hana... pero tengo que salir, Manta pasará por mí en unos minutos. ¿Te molestaría quedarte con el pequeño y hacer la cena?"

"Claro que no me molesta. Me extraña que me lo dejen, siempre están diciendo que no debo salir sola ni quedarme sola en la casa..." - comentó, con algo de ironía.

"Somos dos mujeres solas en una casa con un bebé, Pilika; por supuesto que el joven Yoh y doña Anna no nos dejarían desprotegidas. Amidamaru cuida la casa, y yo tengo a mis guardianes personales... los dejaré contigo."

"Conozco a Conchi y a Ponchi, y francamente no sé si quedarme con ellos sea mejor que estar sola," - dijo con humor, haciendo que la pelirosada se sonrojara un poco - "considerando que la última vez que trataron de protegerme terminé calada hasta los huesos. Te lo agradezco, Tamao, pero creo que con Amidamaru es más que suficiente; es preferible que dejes durmiendo a tus guardianes." - sin más, se volvió hacia la computadora, guardó y cerró el archivo en el que estaba trabajando, y procedió a apagarla.

"Si estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo quizás sea mejor que me lleve a Hana..."

"Lo que estoy haciendo no lleva apuro. Y mira que eres loca, cómo se te ocurre que te vas a llevar a ese terremoto a una cita? La arruinaría en segundos... además, necesitas tu tiempito a solas con Manta para... ya sabes, todas esas cositas que los novios hacen."

"Pilika... basta." - la pelirosada estaba roja como una manzana.

"Vamos, muévete. ¿Dónde está el pequeño terror de la llanura?"

"¡Lika! Toy!" - su pregunta la contestó el mismo Hana, quien de pronto apareció detrás de Tamao dándole un buen susto.

"¡Hana! Te pedí que por favor te quedaras en la habitación!"

"¿Ves lo que te digo? Imagínatelo interrumpiendo tu cita..." - comentó casualmente la joven ainu, abalanzándose sobre Hana y capturándolo en un solo y fluido movimiento. El chiquillo lanzó un alarido y comenzó a reírse ruidosamente mientras la pelirosada los miraba, desconcertada.

"Manta debe estar al llegar, voy a buscar mi bolso."

"¿Vas a salir con _esa_ ropa?" - el tono de Pilika expresaba puro horror, y Tamao como siempre la miró como si fuera un bicho raro. Era evidente que no veía nada malo en su plumoso suéter rosado y sus jeans.

"Pues sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Está limpia." - aseguró, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"¡Si no digo que esté sucia! Pero es una cita con tu prometido, y al menos deberías ponerte uno de esos lindos vestiditos que tienes por ahí guardados..."

"No es tan formal, Pilika, sólo vamos al cine y..."

"¿Y qué? No te digo que te pongas sedas y joyas, sólo que cuides un poquito más tu apariencia. Hiiija, con razón no levantas ni el polvo a pesar de que eres muy bonita... " - sin más, con todo y Hana a cuestas, la ainu se dirigió al santuario rosado que era la habitación de Tamao y utilizó su mano libre para abrir el armario empotrado que se encontraba junto al montón de cojines que formaban nido en una esquina - "Vamos a ver qué te puede servir"

"Pero Pilika..."

"¡Shhh! Ya verás que me vas a dar las gracias cuando Manta se te quede mirando como bobo." - comenzó a hurgar entre la ropa que colgaba de los ganchos - "Umm... demasiado rosa. Éste tiene demasiados volantes, parece de quinceañera... éste es demasiado formal. Esto deberías echarlo a la basura, está muy usado... esto está pasado de moda... esto es muy simplón... oh, mira! Apuesto a que esto te quedaría fantástico con una falda blanca, y hará que te veas menos pálida..."

Sostuvo triunfalmente la linda blusa de delgados tirantes adornada con un pequeño listón de encaje, todo en un bonito tono rosa subido. Tamao, sin embargo, enrojeció al verla.

"La compré porque me gustó el color," - empezó, vacilante - "pero nunca la he usado. Me parece que es muy... un poco... bueno, enseña mucha piel, y es algo llamativa, y..."

"¡Déjate de pavadas, mujer! Date con una piedra en los dientes y aprecia el hecho de que estás bien provista de aquí y tienes con qué llenar y sostener una blusa bonita como ésta," - dijo, señalándose el busto y haciendo que la otra mujer enrojeciera aún más - "el escote no es tan bajo como para que se te vea más de la cuenta, ya lo verás cuando la tengas puesta."

Le tendió la blusa, dejó a Hana en el piso y comenzó a escarbar de nuevo en el armario, emergiendo con una amplia falda blanca que tenía también un pequeño borde de encajes. Luego, sin más comentarios, sacó de la zapatera un par de sandalias blancas de medio tacón y escogió un bolsito blanco de la colección que colgaba en un rincón del armario.

"Bueno, ahí tienes. Vamos a salir para que puedas vestirte... Hana Asakura! Suelta esos zapatos inmediatamente!

Agarró al niño en volandas y lo sacó de la habitación antes de que pudiera ocasionar algún desastre en el santuario rosado, bajando a la salita para esperar allí los resultados de su búsqueda en el armario. Tamao no la decepcionó: llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, había algo más de rosa que de costumbre de sus mejillas y lucía radiante, puesto que la blusa dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y brazos y le dabavivacidad a su piel. La chica, a pesar de su obsesión con el rosa, siempre escogía ropa que no destacaba sus cualidades y que la hacía perderse en el montón; por eso, un simple cambio como ése la hacía ver casi impactante.

"¿Qué te dije? Luces fantástica! Vas a dejar a Manta con la boca abierta, ya lo verás." - como si al mencionarlo lo hubiera invocado, una bocina inconfundible resonó afuera - "Ahí lo tienes, vamos, muévete!" - la siguió hasta el porche con Hana a cuestas, y tuvo el placer de ver cómo Manta, después de saludarla a ella con un alegre gesto, se quedaba con los ojos llenos de deleite y asombro clavados en su prometida - " Estoy decidida a que hagamos una buena limpieza en ese armario tuyo y le demos una refrescada a ese guardarropa, Tamao..."

"D-después, Pilika." - la pelirosada tartamudeó un poco, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, y echó a andar hacia el auto. Manta ya se había bajado y le sostenía la portezuela abierta, caballerosamente, si bien se notaba que seguía maravillado con la apariencia de la chica.

En ese momento un motorizado arribó a la escena, y por el llamativo casco rojo y el extravagante atuendo de cuero rojo y negro, no podía tratarse de otra persona... Ryu acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal.

"¡Esperen! A dónde van que no me invitan?" - el shaman aparcó la motocicleta en el jardín y se quitó el casco, dejando al descubierto su lustroso cabello negro, que esta vez lucía un peinado muy al estilo Pompadour. A pesar de su brillante sonrisa, parecía algo mohíno.

"¡Déjalos, mastuerzo, que tienen una cita! Que la pasen de lujo, muchachos!" - Pilika los despidió con cierto dejo malicioso que hizo que Tamao enrojeciera todavía más, y se quedó en la entrada hasta que el auto desapareció calle abajo.

"¡Liu! Aíba!"

La exclamación provenía del pequeño en los brazos de la ainu, quien se retorcía tratando de llamar la atención del enorme shaman. Éste lo tomó en brazos de inmediato y comenzó a lanzarlo hacia arriba y a atajarlo como si fuera una pelota, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

"¿Cómo está el peludo? Cómo está la bolita de miel? Cómo está el monstruito de la casa? Eeeeeeh?" - la peliazul puso los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación: si Ryu resultaba extraño, rimbombante y ridículo el noventa por ciento del tiempo, cuando entraba en contacto con niños pequeños se ponía aún peor. Ponía la voz meliflua, inventaba los motes más absurdos, hacía pucheros, danzaba en puntitas...

"Mira que a Anna no le gusta cuando haces eso, Ryu..." - le advirtió Pilika, entrando en la casa - "¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo calentar un resto del guisado que hizo Tamao para el almuerzo, si quieres. Está bastante bueno."

"Sería estupendo, Pilika, gracias." - la siguió a la cocina y se quedó en el umbral con Hana mientras ella ponía la cacerola al fuego y preparaba un plato.

"No creas que no me di cuenta, Ryu. ¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez?"

"¿Que qué me pasa? A mí? Naaada..."

"No me vengas con bobadas. ¿Y esa cara de burro aplastado que tienes, a qué se debe?"

"Problemas personales..."

"Ajá. Me corto la nariz si cierta peliteñida que todos amamos odiar no está metida en el asunto..."

"No lo hagas, tienes una naricita muy linda. Y no le digas así..." - protestó el enorme shaman débilmente, acomodando a Hana en sus brazos. Éste se hallaba entretenido jugando con su ampuloso peinado, al que Pilika le auguraba pocos minutos más de vida.

"Hermano, ese pelo es teñido y tienes que admitirlo; lo sé yo, que bastante me fregó y me delató con papá cuando era chica sólo porque me llevaba casi cinco años, y además porque se creía la madre de las siete estrellas. Su cabello original es castaño, aunque con tantos encuentros que has tenido con ella ya deberías tener evidencia _sólida_ de que es así..." - su mano derecha voló a tapar su boca, pero ya era tarde: las palabras, que insinuaban claramente lo que pensaba, ya habían escapado; no pudo evitar enrojecer de vergüenza.

Para su sorpresa, Ryu se echó a reír. Cuando al fin se calmó, tuvo incluso que restañarse una lágrima; mientras una Pilika algo indignada esperaba la explicación pertinente.

"En verdad eres un caso, pero no voy a discutir esas _cosas_ contigo, niña." - le dijo en tono paternal y rimbombante.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar de _eso _contigo? Guácala! No!"

"Yo tampoco querría hablar de _eso_ contigo, ni aunque me mataran. ¡Eres una jovencita decente! Dije eso porque no me gusta que digas que todos la odian. No es cierto, y además odiar es muy feo, Pilika." - comentó el shaman, moderando su voz y adoptando un aire reflexivo que hizo que la joven se sintiera avergonzada de nuevo.

"Claro que no es cierto, Ryu, no es para que te ofendas. Es sólo un decir... ya sabes que nos hizo la vida de cuadritos y no tenemos buenos recuerdos de ella, es todo... de allí a odiarla hay mucho trecho, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo vaya a recorrer."

"Lo sé, lo sé, pequeña. No me gusta que utilices palabras tan duras, es todo."

Por todo lo que le era sagrado, Pilika sabía que no podría entender jamás lo que alguien como Ryu encontraba atractivo en Suisei; además de su espectacular cuerpo y su linda cara, claro. Ryu podía actuar como un bufón la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era un ser considerado, generoso, devoto, leal y nada superficial; algo más tenía que haber en la pelirroja, _algo_ que los demás no podían ver pero que él se las arreglaba para percibir con claridad. Porque estaba enamorado, y eso no era de ayer...

"No podremos vernos en otros tres o cuatro meses. Va a rodar una película en Francia." - le dijo al fin, con voz queda, jugueteando con el niño que a estas alturas ya había deshecho casi por completo el complicado peinado. No que al shaman pareciera importarle demasiado.

"Lo siento, amigo." - repuso con sinceridad, sirviéndole un plato y haciéndole señas para que lepasara al niño y pudiera sentarse a comer.

No le agradaba Suisei. No le había agradado su prima cuando era una niña, y había descendido aún más en su escala de apreciación con todos los actos que su malicia y su cizaña le habían hecho cometer en contra de Horo y algunos de los demás habitantes de la casa por aquel entonces, en los tiempos en los que Yoh y Anna se habían casado. En cambio, Ryu le agradaba mucho, y por eso temía verlo lastimado. Sin embargo, se había pasado casi cuatro años esperando a que Suisei le diera calabazas o le hiciera algo todavía peor al enorme y bondadoso shaman, y eso aún no sucedía.

Si decía que lo sentía, era porque en verdad lo sentía... por Ryu. Por lo que a ella le importaba, Suisei podía hundirse en la sima más profunda del infierno, siempre y cuando no se le ocurriera lastimar a una persona que era como familia para ella.

Mientras Ryu comía con mucho apetito a pesar de su talante un tanto mustio, Pilika se recogió el cabello con un pañuelo y se puso un delantal, ubicó al chiquillo en el piso de la cocina sobre una alfombrilla, y le dio algunos juguetes para que se entretuviera. Allí podría estar pendiente de él y no perderlo de vista mientras hacía la comida; era un recurso que la misma Anna utilizaba cuando le tocaba cocinar.

Decidió hacer una tarta de fresas como postre además del menú ordinario, y puso manos a la obra en lo que Ryu terminaba de comer. No solía cocinar con frecuencia, pero era una cocinera bastante buena cuando se lo proponía. La única pega era que solía ensuciar demasiados trastes y que invariablemente terminaba echándose una parte de los ingredientes encima; el delantal no lograba evitar del todo que se pusiera la ropa perdida.

Pudo concentrarse un rato mientras Ryu jugaba con Hana, pero cuando éste se excusó y salió, diciendo que tenía que desempacar, tuvo que partirse en dos para tener un ojo en la cocina y el otro en el chiquillo. Eso hizo que acabara ensuciándose un poco más que de costumbre.

Justo cuando estaba en pleno salteado de las verduras, el timbre sonó, sobresaltándola. Diablos... ah, pero se había olvidado de que Ryu estaba en casa. Él atendería la puerta, seguro.

"Ryu! La puerta!"

No hubo respuesta, y después de un minuto el timbre volvió a sonar. Pilika comenzaba a irritarse, y cuando Pilika se irritaba se le salía la hebra...

"RYU! Que está sonando el timbre, leñe!" - voceó, mientras manejaba la enorme sartén con sorprendente agilidad, nacida de la práctica. La voz del aludido respondió desde la planta alta, algo amortiguada.

"¡Estoy tomando un baño, pequeña! No querrás que salga en toalla y..."

"¡NO! El cielo no lo permita, quédate donde estás!" - fastidiada, la ainu apagó la hornilla. Menos mal que las verduras estaban listas y sólo haría falta calentarlas cuando los demás llegaran... y menos mal que el horno tenía temporizador, y no corría el riesgo de que su tarta se quemase mientras atendía a quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta - "Ya va! Quienquiera que sea, espere un minuto y le atiendo!" - voceó de nuevo, en el menos elegante de los tonos.

Pero a Hana no podía dejarlo solo en la cocina, así que lo levantó y salió al pasillo como una tromba, dispuesta a enfrentarse con quien se atrevía a molestar precisamente cuando estaba haciendo la cena. Sus pasos eran decididos hasta que recordó algo, y ese recuerdo la hizo quedarse como de piedra a medio camino.

¿Y si era Lyserg? Cielo santo, se había olvidado por completo de que Lyserg podía venir esa tarde!

Entre el vestuario de Tamao, los rollos de Ryu y el tener que ocuparse del niño y de la cena por igual, a la joven ainu se le había ido de la cabeza por entero lo que la había tenido preocupada todo el día. Así que allí estaba, jadeante y manchada de harina, con el pelo recogido en un pañuelo viejo, con unos pantalones capri que habían visto mejores días y una blusita corta sin mangas que no era adecuada para recibir gente, _debajo_ de un delantal a cuadros lleno de harina y otros ingredientes menos identificables, con un niño a cuestas...

No estaba ni remotamente presentable. La lista de esto-no-me-puede-estar-pasando era interminable, y Pilika se debatía entre la vergüenza, la urgencia y la desesperación. No que ella hubiera pensado en ponerse un traje de princesa, alguno de los vestidos rosa de Tamao o algún atuendo sofisticado - sí, tenía algunos de ésos para cuando le tocaba alguna presentación importante en la universidad o en el trabajo -, pero al menos hubiera querido estar reposadita, bañadita y limpiecita...

Rayos. ¡Rayos!

Se encontró deseando que la persona que esperaba afuera no fuera la persona a la que había estado esperando casi todo el día. Que se hubiera ido primero a ver al viejo. Que se hubiera ido a un hotel. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera...

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

_¡Nooooooooo!_

"Que no sea Lyserg, por favor, que no sea Lyserg," - murmuró en una plegaria, mientras sus pies la llevaban hacia la puerta aun en contra de su voluntad, porque su educación se imponía - "prometo que me voy a portar bien, que no voy a meterme más en donde no me llaman, pero por favor, que no sea Lyserg!"

Abrió la puerta con su mano libre y un nudo en la boca del estómago. Si era posible que ambas cosas sucedieran a la vez, ella lo estaba comprobando en ese mismo momento: su corazón cantó _gloria!_ y al mismo tiempo se le fue a los pies.

Sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas, porque frente a ella, enmarcado por las últimas luces doradas de la tarde que moría, estaba el mismísimo Lyserg Diethel. Llevaba un elegante traje gris, corbata clara y un abrigo también gris, doblado, colgando de su brazo derecho; sonreía, sus claros y maravillosos ojos verdes centelleaban y lucía magnífico. Espléndido.

¡Y ella en fachas de fregona!

"Hola, pequeña Pilika." - su voz profunda y agradable contenía un hechizo difícil de resistir. Pilika sentía que flotaba en una burbuja dorada, a pesar de la angustia por sus fachas y de los sonidos que hacía Hana en sus brazos... hasta que se dio cuenta de el adjetivo que el joven había utilizado.

_¿Qué se cree éste? Que porque me quedé enana va a tratarme como si tuviera ocho años? "Pequeña" Pilika?_

¡Y un cuerno!

* * *

**N.A.:** Que las otras parejas son secundarias y se irán desarrollando, leñe! Ya no lo voy a repetir más... esto estaba escrito desde hace rato, pero no pasado; me he tardado por el trabajo, como siempre. Pobre Pilika, debe sentirse un poco como Edward Elric... y que el tipo por el que estás babeada se dirija a ti como si fueras cuchi debe ser... simplemente vergonzoso xD. 

Gracias a mis lectores: _Mordecay _(que no, no va a ser una novelita de misterio xD)_, Vickyng _(mujeres legendarias con fama de malas, vamos. Aunque Cruella lo es sin matices xD. Por eso es bueno tener varios fics... si en uno me atasco, continúo con el otro y así no pierdo el flow; como son tan distintos, no pasa nada. Y Pilika es un personaje que merece atención, por eso la he rescatado)_, Nadeshiko_ (ya veremos... mira que estamos hablando de alguien la mar de cerrado), _Viosil Uab _(cybernoviazgo, eh? No me hables de eso que tuve una mala experiencia xD. No me cuesta idear los episodios porque todo está ya más que bosquejado en mi cabeza; lo que me cuesta es encontrar tiempo para escribir. Joey es bastante bueno y diferente, sí xD. Diox, cómo me entretienen tus revs; lástima que no te guste el yaoi... pero espera, podrías leer mi Reloj de Arena, el centro también es una pareja hetero xD)_, Niacriza _(te gustaron los parientes de la chiquita, eh?)_, Seinko _(es muy posible que ni se lo figure xD)_, Faye Burning Deep _(lo siento...)_, Jenny Anderson _(nah, a veces no sorprendo xD. Arriba repito lo que ya he dicho. Y pronto se actualizarán esas dos), _Kena Tao_ (fuera dudas), _Rama-chan_ (no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo bastante bien aunque no pueda escribirlo xD. Yoh y Anna van a tener su historia, y Tamao... bueno, ella quiere algo especial, lo que sucede es que a veces uno no ve lo especial ni aunque le pegue en las narices), _Maki Tasui_ (tranquila que viene todo el mundo xD), _Sumire-chan_ (gracias, espero que lo disfrutes!), _EsmeLi_ (ya verás! Y no exageres conmigo.A Pilika sí hay que adorarla, yo la adoro xD), _Akane_ _Yukino_ (bienvenida!).


	5. Verdes como el trigo verde

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Verdes como el trigo verde, y como el verde limón...**

Pilika sintió, por espacio de diez segundos o algo así, que las orejas le ardían y que de ellas brotaba humo... porque estaba ardiendo de indignación. No podía creer que _Lyserg_, - con quien llevaba casi cuatro años carteándose -, la saludara como si ella fuera una muchachita así, de buenas a primeras.

Casi de inmediato se calmó. Ya no era el mismo fosforito de antes, podía controlarse cuando así lo quería; y entendía perfectamente que cualquier escena de ira por su parte iba a ser interpretada como una muestra de inmadurez. Así que buscó la más dulce de sus sonrisas y el más falso de sus tonos, olvidándose de sus fachas desastrosas, y se hizo a un lado para que el joven pudiera pasar.

"¡Lyserg! Pero qué _pequeña_ y deliciosa sorpresa! Pasa adelante y perdona mis fachas, había olvidado que podías venir esta tarde y estaba preparando la cena..." - le hizo señas con su mano libre para que la siguiera, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a la cocina - "Espero que no te moleste hacerme compañía mientras termino..." - dijo, sin mirarle.

"Por supuesto que no me molesta, Pilika." - dijo tranquilamente, siguiéndola.

Una vez en la cocina, se volvió a mirarle.

"Tengo que sacar la tarta del horno y dejar la comida lista. Sólo tardaré unos minutos." - hizo ademán de poner al niño en el piso, pero un gesto del inglés se lo impidió.

"Tú eres Hana, verdad?" - dijo sorpresivamente, inclinándose hacia el niño que Pilika aún sostenía en sus brazos, y ésta no pudo evitar quedarse de nuevo hechizada al ver la sonrisa que el inglés le dirigía al chiquillo - "Te he visto en fotografías. Yo soy Lyserg."

"¡Iser!" - exclamó alegremente Hana - "Oa!"

El niño extendió sus manitas y Lyserg, sin transición, lo tomó en brazos como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Sobre decir que la ainu estaba boquiabierta observando la escena... Hana no se iba de brazos con cualquiera y era muy claro en sus agrados y desagrados, así que el número de personas que podía cargarlo - o soportarlo - era más bien limitado.

Ni los bebés se salvaban del encanto del inglés. Joder.

"¡Hola, bebé!" - sin prestar atención a las manchas de harina que el pequeño estaba dejando en su chaqueta, y que provenían del delantal de Pilika, el joven lo cargó con gusto y una gran sonrisa.

"No sabía que te gustaban tanto los niños." - comentó la peliazul, tratando de ocultar su asombro y convertirlo en simple curiosidad mientras sacaba el pastel del horno y lo ponía a reposar sobre el mesón.

"Me agradan, aunque casi nunca tengo oportunidad de interactuar con ellos. Y este chiquilín es una dulzura." - dijo con sinceridad. Si la joven ainu hubiera tenido puestas las medias, a buen seguro se le habrían escurrido. El platón en el que acababa de servir las verduras salteadas estuvo en un tris de irse al suelo.

"Sí, es un _pequeño_ encantador." - logró articular, con algo de sorna, y Lyserg la miró con algo de desconcierto.

Hana era ya, definitivamente, una víctima más del joven. Se estaba quedando inusualmente quieto, jugueteando con su corbata y mirándolo de hito en hito con sus grandes ojazos oscuros. El tipo era peligrosísimo: lo que hacía cuatro años había sido puro encanto juvenil, era ahora una fuerza que arrollaba aunque su poseedor no se diera cuenta de ello. Bah, probablemente sabía el efecto que causaba en la gente... no era ningún idiota.

"Pilika..."

"¿Sí?" - preguntó. Tenía los nervios de punta y tuvo que controlarse para que a) su voz no saliera como el croar de una rana, y b) la comida que llevaba en el platón no terminara decorando el piso. Tragó con dificultad y trató de no mirarlo, pero fue inútil: Lyserg avanzó hacia ella y utilizó su mano libre para hacer que elevara la cara... el leve contacto de los largos dedos contra su barbilla la electrizó. Él, por su parte, estaba muy serio.

"Estás molesta conmigo porque te dije 'pequeña', cierto?"

"A decir verdad, sí, lo estoy."

"Es sólo una expresión cariñosa, sabes?" - hubo una larga pausa durante la cual sólo se escucharon los gorgoritos que Hana hacía ocasionalmente - "Sé que es posible que te sientas algo incómoda conmigo después de casi cuatro años sin vernos, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes motivo para ello. Te aprecio y valoro muchísimo lo que me has dado durante este tiempo..."

"¿Lo que te he dado..?" - lo miró, confundida.

"Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tus correos electrónicos y tus cartas me mantenían anclado a la realidad, y consciente de que hay gente normal y _buena_ allí afuera. No soy penalista, y sin embargo en mi trabajo he visto la suficiente porquería como para volver cínico a cualquiera... bastante tengo ya con lo que me ha pasado, no necesito andar por ahí desilusionado de todo y de todos. Y por ello te agradezco."

Pilika tragó grueso... otra vez. Condenado Lyserg, en modo persuasivo no había resistencia posible. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ella sabía que todas sus palabras eran sinceras, percibía algo... algo _extraño_ en la conducta del shaman inglés, desde el primer momento y la primera palabra. Como si a pesar de su sinceridad no estuviera diciéndolo todo, como si estuviera conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas, reprimiendo _algo_ que lo afectaba mucho y que no quería revelar.

A pesar de su abierta amargura nunca había sido un libro abierto, su comportamiento casi siempre encajando a la perfección en el molde preconcebido del inglés reservado y reprimido; pero ahora, más que nunca, la joven ainu sentía que ocultaba algo tras esa máscara de calma y buen humor, como siempre teñida con el toque de melancolía que era la marca de fábrica del chico. Había una distancia cautelosa en los hermosos ojos verdes.

"Oye, no tienes nada que agradecer; te... te aprecio, y para mí ha sido un placer. Lo siento si me he puesto medio cachorra, pero es que me revienta que me traten como a una niña sólo porque soy bajita. _No_ soy una niña, ya no."

"Lo sé. Eres una mujer; y de las más hermosas, por añadidura." - la sonrisa se sentía en su voz, haciendo que la chica contuviera las ganas de suspirar.

"No intentes adularme, Lyserg..."

"No lo estoy haciendo y lo sabes." - era cierto - "Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo."

"Yo también me alegro mucho," - dijo al fin, volviéndose para tapar la última cacerola con una mano bastante insegura - "de que al fin te hayas dignado a visitarnos..."

"Ya salió el peine." - al mirarlo era evidente la chispita de diversión que bailaba en los maravillosos ojos verdes - "De hecho, y para que lo sepas, estas son las primeras verdaderas vacaciones que me tomo en cuatro años."

"Pero no te las estás tomando por placer... ni por venir a vernos." - el tono zumbón de Pilika apagó un poco el toque divertido en aquellos ojos, y la ainu casi lamentó haber abierto la bocota - "Vamos, dame a Hana antes de que te arruine la corbata."

El joven le tendió al chiquillo, y entre ellos se hizo otra pausa de silencio.

"Pensaba tomármelas de todos modos. Supongo, ya que me has dicho eso, que estás enterada de uno de los motivos de mi visita al Japón."

"Ajá. El asunto del tipo ese, Marlowe."

"Yoh te lo dijo, entonces..."

"Lyserg, fui yo quien encontró el cadáver de la tipa esa."

"¿Qué?" - los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos.

"Ah, no lo sabías. Verás, yo..."

"¡QUERIDO LYSERG!"

La exclamación de Ryu, que llegaba vestido con un traje azul bastante extravagante y precedido por una nube de perfume, casi perforó los tímpanos del personal. El enorme shaman se abalanzó sobre el inglés, que con todo y el estirón que había dado - Pilika le calculaba un metro ochenta y cinco a ojo de buen cubero, y no creía equivocarse por más de tres centímetros - lucía casi pequeño al lado de la figura gigantesca y tosca de Ryu.

Éste, después de administrarle un abrazo de oso de lo menos terapéutico, lo soltó y tomó distancia para observarle con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Querido Lyserg! Cómo has crecido! Y cada vez estás más apuesto..." - su tono ya era más normal, lo cual hizo que la chica suspirara de alivio; pero se alarmó cuando el gigantesco shaman apretó el antebrazo del más joven por encima de la manga de su chaqueta, como tanteando su musculatura - "y fuerte! Has estado entrenando, eh?"

La joven ainu no pudo evitar largar la risa ante la expresión del rostro de Lyserg, que fluctuaba entre la vergüenza, el asombro y la simple y pura incredulidad; además, un ligero rubor comenzaba a asomar en sus mejillas.

"Sólo lo suficiente para mantenerme en forma..." - articuló al fin, recobrando la compostura. Pero no por mucho...

"¿En forma? No me digas que estabas gordito!" - Ryu le guiñó un ojo malicioso.

"No, siempre he sido más bien flaco." - contestó, con la cara encendida. Pilika sintió lástima y decidió salvarle de todo el posible bochorno que le aguardaba, echando al niño en los brazos del enorme shaman.

"Cuida a Hana. Yo me voy a duchar, estoy asquerosa. Nos vemos en un rato, Lyserg... porque te quedarás a cenar, verdad?"

"No quisiera imponer mi presencia..."

Hana - que tenía un radar incorporado en cuanto a sus padres se refería - empezó a retorcerse en los brazos de Ryu, y casi de inmediato se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse; todos salieron al pasillo y encontraron allí a los dueños de casa, que acababan de llegar. El chiquillo de inmediato fue bajado cuidadosamente en el suelo, para que pudiera echar una carrerilla y precipitarse a los brazos de su madre.

Yoh, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja y avanzó hacia el inglés, envolviéndolo en un afectuosos abrazo que éste devolvió con una sonrisa casi feliz; sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Pilika.

"Es un placer tenerte de nuevo aquí, Lyserg. Te hemos extrañado."

"Puedo decir lo mismo. Los he echado mucho de menos... a todos." - repuso el joven con sinceridad.

"¿Cómo has estado, Lyserg?" - le saludó Anna, con la cordialidad un tanto seca de la que solía hacer gala.

"Bastante bien, Anna, gracias. Ya he conocido al pequeño de la casa." - le dijo, con una de sus devastadoras sonrisas. La itako, por su parte, no era del todo inmune al encanto del shaman inglés y acabó respondiendo con una propia.

"Espero que no le hayas dado demasiada confianza, porque puede ser un verdadero abusador cuando lo dejan." - le advirtió.

"Es adorable, no le vi nada de abusador."

"Supongo que acabas de llegar; debes estar agotado después de un viaje tan largo. ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?" - inquirió Yoh con la más placentera de sus expresiones.

"Se los agradezco mucho, pero no. Ya he pasado por la casa de los Marlowe y allí dejé mi equipaje."

Pilika, que por momentos había albergado la esperanza de tener al joven inglés al alcance de la mano, aunque sólo fuera para quedarse mirándolo todo el día como la boba que era, se vio desilusionada. Ryu, por su parte, hizo la pregunta que la ainu no se atrevía a vocalizar.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en Japón, querido Lyserg?"

"Planeo quedarme por un mes y medio, por el momento no tengo casos urgentes."

"Al menos te quedarás a cenar con nosotros esta noche, espero..." - intervino Anna, como buena anfitriona.

"Vamos, Lyserg, quédate. Recordemos los viejos tiempos." - dijo Ryu alegremente, haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo.

"Será un placer."

Pilika pidió que le dieran quince minutos de gracia y subió a ducharse. Ya el joven la había visto en las peores fachas, así que no tenía sentido emplear más tiempo del acostumbrado arreglándose; cuando bajó llevaba unos jeans limpios y una blusa estampada, y el lustroso cabello suelto y bien peinado.

Como ella había preparado la cena y Tamao no estaba, Ryu se encargó de servirla. En la mesa quedó justo junto a Lyserg, y aunque la mayor parte de la conversación fue general y sin tocar tópicos privados - Yoh contó algunas anécdotas, Anna le lanzó alguno que otro codazo por ciertos comentarios que juzgó indiscretos, y Ryu se entretuvo haciendo el recuento de su vida en los últimos cuatro años; sin mencionar su relación secreta con Suisei, por supuesto -, en un determinado momento el inglés se volvió hacia ella y le habló en voz baja.

"Espero que ahora podamos proseguir nuestra conversación, Pilika."

"No quiero hablar más de esa cosa sanguinolenta, todavía tengo pesadillas con ella..."

"¿Conocías a Meiko?"

"¿Yoooo? Qué va! Hay varios ricachones antipáticos en la empresa en la que estoy haciendo las pasantías, y ese es todo mi contacto con las altas esferas. Tú sí que te codeas con esa gente, eh? Yoh dijo que el viejo era amigo de tus padres..."

"Lo era, y se portó muy bien conmigo en los peores momentos." - sonrió levemente - "Espero que no me salgas ahora con que tienes prejuicios de clase, Pilika, porque mis padres tenían dinero y mi madre estaba emparentada con la nobleza. ¿Te parece que soy un ricachón antipático?"

"¡Jamás he dicho eso!" - exclamó, indignada, y enrojeció cuando las miradas de todos los presentes convergieron en ella. Volvió a bajar la voz y a ignorar a los demás - "No seas necio. Tú nunca has sido antipático ni te has portado como esos tipos odiosos que creen que porque tienen plata pueden fastidiar a todo el mundo. Es más, no supe que tenías dinero hasta que te vi salir en la prensa rosa..."

"¿Has estado leyendo chismes acerca de mí?" - la incipiente sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Sí, pero déjame decirte que has hecho un trabajo fantástico dándole esquinazo a los paparazzi, porque no han descubierto tus secretos más jugosos..."

"Yo no tengo secretos _jugosos_..."

"Como quieras; tienes secretos, punto. Y siguen siendo secretos. Oye, pero aún no me cuentas porqué estás aquí... está el viejo acusado de asesinato, o algo?"

"No, y si lo estuviera yo no podría defenderlo. Sólo he venido a apoyarle y colaborar en lo que pueda; no tengo aún los detalles del caso. No siquiera sabía que tú habías encontrado el cadáver... vaya una casualidad."

"Bah, tarde o temprano tenía que pasarme algo así. Siempre vivo llevándole la contraria a Yoh y a Anna y metiéndome en donde no debo. Tú sí conocías a la muerta, eh?"

"Sí. Pero hacía más de diez años que no la veía."

"Era muy hermosa." - comentó Pilika en voz baja, recordando la foto en el periódico.

"Richard siempre tuvo buen gusto. Su primera mujer fue modelo y ganó varios concursos de belleza en Europa." - la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes de pronto se había tornado distante otra vez, y los engranajes comenzaron a girar de nuevo en la cabeza de la chica. Era evidente que cualquiera que fuera el problema que preocupaba a Lyserg, tenía algo que ver con la familia Marlowe. Quizás con las _mujeres_ de la familia Marlowe, si es que quedaba alguna...

"¿Y el viejo tiene más familia?" - preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, y casi pudo sentir cómo Lyserg se retraía más ante la pregunta.

"Una hermana, tres hijos y un sobrino. ¿Porqué preguntas?"

"Simple curiosidad. Como dijiste que habías venido a apoyarlo, creí que se había quedado solo en el mundo o algo por el estilo..."

El inglés pareció a punto de comentar algo, pero no lo hizo. Transcurrió casi un minuto de silencio antes de que volviera a hablar, y cuando lo hizo fue evidente que intentaba cambiar de tema.

"¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido?" - la 'inocente' pregunta tuvo la virtud de irritarla de nuevo, y sólo logró mantener la voz baja haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Pero claro, el tono venenoso y ofendido salió con tanta contundencia como si hubiera gritado...

"¡Qué tupé el tuyo! Casi tres meses sin contestarme un solo correo, y vienes a preguntar cómo me ha ido! Pues _bien_!"

Se dio cuenta de que había tocado una fibra sensible porque la expresión en el rostro del joven cambió y por un instante pareció retroceder en el tiempo cuatro años. Podía verlo tal y como lo había visto esa noche - la noche de la fiesta de bodas de los Asakura -, la sonrisa suave y divertida y esos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente, salpicados de placer y de pesar... porqué pesar?

¿Qué secretos acechaban detrás de esos ojos que parecían tan serenos y a veces tan tristes? Y qué tenían esos secretos que ver con ella?

No le cabía la menor duda de que parte de la melancolía de Lyserg también tenía que ver con ella; de alguna manera lo _sabía_. Recordaba cada palabra y cada gesto del inglés, incluyendo la confesión que le había hecho cuando se había pasado de tragos en la famosa despedida de soltero de Yoh, y sospechaba que en aquel entonces Lyserg sentía por ella algo que iba más allá de la simple amistad. No tenía la seguridad de que eso hubiera sido del todo cierto en ese entonces, ni si esos sentimientos, cualesquiera que fueran, habían quedado en el pasado; simplemente no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones.

La respuesta del joven llegó en el mismo tono sereno y ligeramente divertido que había usado durante la mayor parte de la conversación.

"Lo siento muchísimo, Pilika, de veras. Estaba muy ocupado con un caso y a veces me olvidaba hasta de comer... no digamos de sentarme a contestar tus correos como es debido."

"Pensé que me estabas dejando de lado. Eso es muy malo para la autoestima de una chica, sabes?"

"Jamás haría eso y lo sabes. Eres muy importante para mí."

"¿En serio?" - las palabras de Lyserg la hicieron sentir absurdamente feliz, y sabía que tenía una enorme y estúpida sonrisa pintada en el rostro cuando se volvió hacia Anna y captó su mirada de advertencia.

"Creo que nunca te he mentido. Además, tú sabes que es verdad."

Lyserg se despidió pronto, con la promesa de volver a visitarlos tan a menudo como pudiera, y la peliazul se sintió como flotando en una nube cuando el joven se inclinó para despedirse de ella con un ligero beso en la mejilla. Se quedó allí plantadota con la sonrisa más tonta de su repertorio hasta que lo vio partir en el elegante auto aparcado en la entrada, y que según les había platicado era un préstamo del viejo - Pilika no podía evitar referirse al tal Marlowe de esa manera - mientras estuviera en el país.

"Pilika..." - la voz de Anna contenía una nota de alarma a pesar de su sequedad.

"Sí, mujer, ya sé lo que me vas a decir: que no me ilusione porque me voy a llevar el ranazo del siglo, que el tipo no está interesado en mí de la forma que yo quiero, etcétera. Sé perfectamente todo eso. No te preocupes tanto y déjame al menos disfrutar de su presencia..."

Ni siquiera las miradas preocupadas que le dirigía Anna pudieron hacer explotar la burbuja en la cual flotaba cuando al fin se acostó, mirando al techo y sin poder dormir por la emoción que sentía. Oh, qué más daba. A buen seguro el joven no pensaba en ella de _esa _manera; simplemente le había tomado cariño. Pero Pilika estaba decidida a recibir con los brazos abiertos cualquier muestra de afecto, aunque fueran migajas, porque lo quería. Para bien o para mal, lo quería.

Y _carpe diem_. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle?

* * *

**N.A.:** Ay Pili... cuando una empieza a pensar de esa manera, segurito que termina estrellándose. Ya vamos saliendo de la etapa aclaratoria y comenzarán a pasar cosas, como en cualquier novelita de las tres... el título de este cap salió de una canción española referida a los ojos verdes, don't sue me.

Gracias a mis lectores: _Rama-chan _(ya veremos, ya veremos)_, Niacriza _(son cosas que pueden pasarle a cualquiera xD)_, Sumire-chan_ (y te quejas... yo mido 1.54. Y el romance, como ves, aún tarda), _Akane Yukino_ (lo que más gusta de Pilika es que es natural, como cualquier chica, con sentimientos y metidas de pata incluidas. Eso vi en ella a través de su aparición en la serie. Ya aparecerán, tranquila)_, Kena Tao _(me alegra que los encuentres familiares xD)_, Maki Tasui _(me alegro!)_, Viosil Uab _(el mundo es injusto, y son cosas que le pasan a cualquiera xD. Y sí, la idea de Ryu haciendo _eso_ es perturbadora, ya ves cómo reacciona Pili xD. Uf, si me lo dijiste no me enteré, pero ahora vuelo a mirar! Yay for you! xD)_, Yamiana _(claro, por aquello de que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas xD. Pero creo que el feeling de este fic es distinto, por eso me aventuré...).


	6. Quiero verte

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Quiero verte**

Lyserg Diethel podía estar en el mismo país - en el mismo _continente_, vamos - que ella por primera vez en cuatro años, pero eso no necesariamente significaba que Pilika lo vería a diario. De hecho, habían pasado dos días desde que el inglés había visitado la casa de los Asakura; y a pesar de que entre las pasantías y el par de asignaturas que le faltaban tenía trabajo más que suficiente, la peliazul no podía dejar de pensar en él.

No se recibieron noticias de Lyserg en esos días; pero sí de Horo, que venía a pasarse unas semanas en la ciudad para arreglar algunos asuntos comerciales de la tribu y de paso encontrarse con Len, quien también vendría de China para la ocasión. Su hermano siempre se quedaba en casa de los Asakura, así que al menos Pilika tendría más gente con quién conversar - no que el ainu fuera un gran conversador, pero sí era buen oyente cuando se le antojaba - y en quien desahogar sus frustraciones con algún que otro coscorrón y/o codazo bien administrado.

En la mañana del tercer DDL (_Días Después de Lyserg_, como los contaba la chica en su cabeza), el que a menudo se convertía en habitante temporal de la casa arribó sin hacer aspavientos... hasta que ella lo vio, claro.

"¡¡HORO!" - la chica se abalanzó hacia el corpulento shaman, quien le obsequió con un abrazo de oso.

Le pareció que su hermano mayor estaba más guapo que nunca, con su aspecto sanote y corpulento y sus ojos chispeantes de alegría y buen humor. Era evidente que, aunque vivían separados, la relación entre él y Len Tao iba viento en popa. Y el encontrarse feliz y satisfecho le sentaba magníficamente, además...

"¿Cómo estás, enana?" - le preguntó, alborotándole el cabello en ese gesto cariñoso que a Pilika la hacía debatirse entre la ternura y la irritación.

"¿A quién llamas enana, mastuerzo? No has escuchado aquello de que los mejores perfumes y los venenos más potentes vienen en frasco pequeño? A ver si ahora quieres averiguar cuál de los dos soy yo..." - vociferó airadamente, acuñándole un buen pellizco.

"¡Ay! No te escames, mujer, caramba! Tú sabes que tengo razón, te quedaste muy chiquita. AY!" - el segundo pellizco resultó el doble de fuerte que el anterior, y su efecto quedó bien patente en la expresión adolorida del shaman - "Mira cómo me tratas, y yo que sólo te digo la verdad y te traigo cosas buenas de casa... toma, malagradecida."

Pilika, que ya había tomado prudente distancia, vio con curiosidad cómo su hermano mayor se quitaba el bolso que llevaba en la espalda - el cual parecía a punto de reventar - y rebuscaba entre su contenido hasta dar con un paquete cuadrado, primorosamente envuelto. Se lo tendió, y ella lo tomó con algo de recelo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Creo que son unas blusas que mamá bordó para ti. Te manda mil besos que no te daré, por cierto, y no dejó de moquear mientras me daba todas las recomendaciones y consejos que según ella debes seguir. Ya sabes que para ella el mundo fuera de Hokkaido es peligroso y perverso..."

Bueeeeeno... a ella aún no le había pasado nada en los años que llevaba fuera de Hokkaido, pero sin duda el mundo fuera de esa protegida y aislada comunidad ainu en la que todos se conocían, era bastante peligroso. Pilika no pudo evitar pensar qué pensaría su madre si se enterara del incidente con el cadáver... mejor ni pensar en eso.

"¿Y cómo está papá?"

"Bah. Ya sabes que sólo tiene dos estados: necio e insoportable. Ahora mismo sólo anda necio, así que podemos decir que está bien." - el joven guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego le rodeó los hombros con un brazo - "Cuando hablé con Yoh por teléfono, me contó todo el asunto del descubrimiento del cadáver. Espero que ya se te haya pasado la impresión..."

"Bueno, sí... aunque cada vez que lo recuerdo siento que me va a dar un ataque de náuseas. Después de todo, la cabeza machacada de esa tercia se lleva el premio a la cosa más horrorosa que he visto."

"También me dijo que Lyserg está aquí. ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eeeh? Porqué no habría de estarlo?" - preguntó la chica, confundida. Tardó cinco segundos en darse cuenta de lo que las palabras de su hermano implicaban, y entonces procedió a indignarse - "¡Pero bueno! Ustedes están más pendientes de Lyserg que yo, caramba! Qué no entienden que no está pasando NADA? En qué idioma quieren que lo repita?"

"Pilika, todo el mundo sabe que te gusta el lechuguino. Tengo que preguntar, porque me preocupo por ti y..."

"¿Y porqué regla de tres todo el mundo se empeña en asumir que si pasa algo con él será malo para mí?" - preguntó, ceñuda. Horo, a pesar de que la discusión tomaba ribetes cómicos por momentos, seguía la mar de serio.

"Porque ese tipo, aunque es buena gente, es también un drama ambulante. Eso no lo puedes negar ni tú."

"¿No te agrada?"

"Claro que me agrada, pero por supuesto que no quiero que le haga daño a mi hermanita, y eso es lo que veo venir..."

"¡Horo!" - barboteó indignada, sintiendo que la cara le iba a estallar de un momento a otro, de tan roja y caliente como la sentía - "Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay! Para empezar, Lyserg anda la mar de enrollado con alguna cosa que ya me gustaría a mí saber qué es... y para terminar, creo que se le dificulta bastante verme como a una mujer..."

"Pues mejor que mejor, así no tendré que partirle la cara. No eres una mujer, eres mi hermanita, y es mi deber impedir que algún idiota se te arrime para fregarte. ¡Así que olvídate del tango!"

"¡¡HORO!" - bramó Pilika al fin, harta de un todo - "Quieres decir que no vas a dejar que nadie se me acerque sólo porque soy tu hermanita? Quieres que llegue a vieja siendo una solterona triste y amargada?"

"Nooooooo... aunque pensándolo bien, podría decir que prefiero verte sola porque quieres, antes que verle sola y triste porque alguien te hizo daño, enana. No lo soportaría, te lo juro."

La indignación de la peliazul se esfumó como por arte de magia, y miró a su hermano con ternura.

"¡Eres tan tierno, Horo! Digo, eres un bruto y un mastuerzo, pero también eres tierno como nadie. Ya veo porqué Len, con todo y lo apretado que es, te conserva." - añadió, y tuvo el malicioso placer de verlo sonrojarse.

"Piliiiikaaaa..." - comenzó, en tono de advertencia, y ella no pudo evitar reírse.

"Ya, ya, te dejo en paz; no lloriquees. ¿Qué has sabido de Len, por cierto?"

"Que está bien." - repuso escuetamente el ainu, con cara de circunstancias y las orejas rojas como amapolas.

"Qué expresivo eres," - se mofó la chica, sonriendo - "¿No me vas a contar las cositas que se dicen cuando hablan por teléfono?"

"Creí que no te interesaba conocer los detalles _íntimos_, hermanita. Creo recordar que una vez incluso me dijiste algo por el estilo de 'no, guácala!'" - esta vez era Horo quien sonreía burlonamente, y fue el turno de Pilika para sonrojarse.

"¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas! No me digas nada, caramba." - refunfuñó, malhumorada.

Ya había tenido años para acostumbrarse al hecho de que Horo y Len estaban "juntos" en todos los sentidos de la palabra, menos en el de vivir en el mismo lugar y compartir casa. Pero claro, eso no significaba que fuese capaz de pensar en ellos como pareja en el aspecto físico, por mucho que con el paso del tiempo se le hubiera pegado algo de la obsesión de Jun con el yaoi. No le molestaba que la pareja de Horo perteneciera a su mismo sexo, simplemente no era capaz de imaginarse al grandullón de su hermano como un ser _sexual_, y menos aún sexualmente activo. Le daban agruras sólo con pensarlo, y agradecía al cielo que su imaginación - demasiado desarrollada, por cierto - estuviera limitada por los escrúpulos en ese sentido.

"No te enfades, enana," - dijo, alborotándole el cabello de nuevo - "sabes que en el fondo no soy más que un idiota sentimental y llorón. ¿No te basta con eso? Partiendo de ahí puedes imaginarte el resto..."

"¿Puedo?" - la chica volvió a sonreír - "No me imagino a Len siendo sentimental, ni romántico, ni nada por el estilo..."

"¿Que no? Ése es peor que yo, te lo aseguro; lo que pasa es que lo disimula mejor, y cuando lo expresa es el triple de rudo y ordinario que yo." - su rostro sonriente hablaba de afecto y añoranza, y Pilika no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro. Debía de ser lindo sentirse querido de esa manera...

Se dio cuenta de que Horo ya no reía y la estaba mirando 'raro', así que dejó los suspiros para otra ocasión.

"Te trae de un ala, Horito!" - canturreó, divertida, logrando de nuevo que se sonrojara.

"Ya verás cuando te enamores, enana. ¡No te vas a librar de que te friegue día y noche hasta que me supliques tregua!"

"Yo no sé si llegue el día en que puedas fastidiarme, Horo, porque es más fácil que yo te friegue a ti. Además, si me enamorara tú serías la última persona del mundo a la que se lo diría."

"¿Cóoooomo?" - inquirió el ainu, ofendido.

"¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga, mastuerzo? Si en cuanto te enteres lo más probable es que me espantes a la futura víctima, tú mismo lo has dicho!"

Por eso ni loca iba a contarle que estaba echando las muelas por el majadero de Lyserg Diethel. No señor. Mejor que lo tomara como un simple caso de "me gusta y ya", porque si se enteraba de que lo que sentía iba en serio, era muy capaz de armar un escándalo de padre y señor... Horo aún no se daba cuenta de que en muchos sentidos su padre y él eran más parecidos que diferentes. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, su hermano podía ser incluso el doble de terco, retrógrado y rígido que el temido patriarca de los Usui...

"¡No es así, chica! Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz... pero conste que cada vez que puedes me haces la vida de cuadritos metiéndote conmigo y con Len."

"¡Es que hacen una pareja tan rara!" - comentó, riendo por lo bajo - "Él, tan bajito y tan fiero, y tú tan grandote y ordinario; te apuesto a que cuando la gente los ve no se imagina que puedan estar juntos durante más de cinco minutos sin querer matarse. Pero igual se ven lindos, es tan tierno, me encanta!"

"Quieres que te administre una dosis letal de cosquillas, eh? Eso es lo que te estás ganando..."

El shaman la atrapó con un certero manotazo, y a Pilika de nada le valió retorcerse tratando de liberarse, porque sabía muy bien lo que se avecinaba...

"¡¡No, Horito! Palabra que no lo vuelvo a hacer! No! NO! JAJAJAJA!"

* * *

Al regresar de la universidad, a Pilika se le ocurrió pasar a saludar a Jun y a Li Pai Long; el mismo Horo le había informado que la exuberante mujer acababa de regresar de un viaje por el continente, así que le había enviado un mensaje para visitarlos en la tarde.

La joven china había decidido vivir su vida sin preocuparse más del qué dirán - mucho menos si el que decía era su padre, En Tao, quien se había serenado un poco pero seguía siendo igual de maleta que antes -, y con el dinero que había reunido en sus viajes le había comprado la casa a su familia, para poder hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana. En una parte del terreno había hecho construir una escuela para niños dotados con poderes espirituales, valiéndose de sus títulos como psicóloga e investigadora de lo paranormal, y estaba teniendo un éxito más que notable; ya contaba con un buen grupo de estudiantes y una sólida reputación.

Nada más entrar, su anfitriona la recibió con el buen humor que le era característico, luciendo perfecta en su ajustado vestido rojo y dorado. Pilika, como siempre apabullada por el dinamismo de la mujer, terminó sentada en una de las lujosas salitas, con una taza de té en la mano y una bandeja de deliciosos bocadillos en la mesita frente a ella.

"Te he extrañado," - le dijo la mujer con afecto, entre sorbo y sorbo - "ya sé que me he pasado sólo un par de semanas fuera, pero antes de eso ya me costaba verte por aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Ufff... hasta las metras con las pasantías y las asignaturas que me faltan. Y Long, por dónde anda?"

"En la escuela, se ha hecho cargo mientras yo no estaba. Los chicos lo adoran y él prácticamente los malcría; tendré suerte si sus padres no me demandan por echarlos a perder." - dijo, sonriendo.

Era evidente que la alegría y serenidad de Jun provenían del hecho de que estaba haciendo lo que realmente le gustaba hacer... y de que vivía con el hombre al que amaba. Aunque Li Pai Long técnicamente no estaba vivo, y eso impedía que pudieran casarse y ser legalmente una pareja, quedaba muy claro que los dos eran muy felices juntos.

"Lo saludas de mi parte."

"No te quedas a cenar?" - Jun hizo un gracioso puchero.

"Esto... no puedo, tengo que llegar temprano a la casa o Anna me desollará viva. La última es que me encontré un cadáver, te enteraste?"

"¡Nooooooo! En serio? Cuéntamelo TODO!"

Fue sorprendentemente fácil contarle la historia a Jun, quien demostró ser una excelente oyente, escuchando con avidez y sin interrumpir. Le interesó particularmente la identidad de la mujer fallecida.

"¡Vaya con las casualidades! La farmacéutica del tal Marlowe es uno de los patrocinantes de la escuela... esta Meiko era quien traía los cheques cada mes, y quien hacía las donaciones en los actos oficiales. Era una mujer muy bonita, aunque algo ordinaria, sabes? - al ver que la joven china planeaba embarcarse de lleno en el chisme, Pilika se arrellanó en la butaca y se dispuso a prestarle toda su atención. Jun podía ser toda una mina de información, puesto que conocía a medio mundo en la ciudad y sus alrededores - "De cuando en cuando se le salía la ordinariez, y es que según me contaron, antes de atrapar al viejo era peluquera; no que esa profesión tenga algo de malo, claro... es que la tipa era bruta con ganas. Dicen por ahí que la boda fue un escándalo por eso, porque él prácticamente acababa de enviudar y ella no era de su clase..."

"¿Conoces a los hijos del viejo?" - preguntó, recordando las ideas que la habían asaltado durante su conversación con Lyserg.

"Sólo a una, la que ella tuvo con él; el hijo y la hija mayores viven en Europa, según tengo entendido. Ésta, la tal Aiko, es la más joven de los tres y una pedante insoportable donde las haya. Tiene como dieciséis y le gusta aparentar veinte y tantos, prácticamente anda desvestida por ahí y se cree la tapa del frasco. Es una tarada." - dijo con calor.

Por lo visto, decir que la chica no le caía bien podía llegar a ser el eufemismo del siglo; y eso considerando que Jun no solía hablar mal de la gente porque sí. La mujer era bastante tolerante y flexible después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir, y el hecho de que expresara abiertamente su desdén no era una buena señal.

Pilika se quedó pensativa. ¿Sería esa chica el problema de Lyserg? Porque de algún modo el rollo que tenía montado en la cabeza se relacionaba con la familia Marlowe; muy posiblemente con alguna de las _mujeres_ de esa familia.

"¡Eh, no te me vayas a quedar dormida!" - la exclamación de Jun la devolvió a la realidad - "¿Qué te pasa, Pilika? No tendrás un rollo con esa gente, o sí? Tú sólo encontraste el cadáver de la mujer, no tendrían motivos para fastidiarte."

"No, chica, nada de eso... ni siquiera los conozco, sabes que no me muevo en esos círculos. Pero Lyserg sí los conoce, y..."

"¿Lyserg? Lyserg Diethel? Tu príncipe verde? No me digas que está aquí!"

"Pues sí, te lo digo." - concedió Pilika de mala gana, resignándose a sufrir la curiosidad implacable de la mujer. Bien merecido se lo tenía, por bocona.

"Ajá. ¿Y qué hiciste después de haberlo visto y de babear como el perro del experimento? Y qué tiene todo eso que ver con los Marlowe?"

"Que anda enrollado y me late que es por culpa de alguien en esa familia. Por eso te pregunté."

"Pero vamos, si sería raro que ese muchacho no estuviera enrollado con algo," - comentó Jun, riendo de buena gana - "claro, ese aire atormentado le va la mar de bien. Si está la mitad de lo bueno que se ve en las revistas, seguro que hasta yo me babearía en su presencia..."

"¡JUN!" - las mejillas de Pilika ardían.

"No te pongas celosa, chica, los hombres menores que yo no son cacería. Además, soy una mujer felizmente comprometida, así que..."

La joven ainu tuvo que aguantar unos cuantos minutos más de bromas antes de lograr abandonar la casona de los Tao, con la cara roja como un tomate y la incómoda sensación de que, a pesar de toda su actitud juguetona, Jun estaba bien consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia Lyserg eran profundos. Horo podía pensar que era un residuo de su adolescencia y que pronto se le pasaría, pero él no era conocido precisamente por ser la estrella más brillante en el firmamento...

Tenía algo más que hacer antes de regresar a casa, y se puso en camino antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, tomando el atajo que le permitiría pasar cerca de la que ahora sabía que era la casa de los Marlowe. Se lo habían prohibido - si Anna se enteraba, seguro que le iba a arrancar el pellejo a tiras - y ella sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero la esperanza y los deseos de ver a Lyserg aunque fuera de lejos, de momento pudieron más que el sentido común y la prudencia.

Al avistar la casa blanca y ornamentada, rodeada por el elevado muro de piedra, redujo el ritmo de su pedaleo hasta casi detenerse. Se estremeció al divisar el árbol bajo el cual había encontrado el cadáver, pero continuó pedaleando lentamente, acercándose más y más a la hermosa cancela de hierro a través de la cual se veía el camino empedrado, artísticamente curvado, que llevaba hacia la casa.

No había ni un alma a la vista, ni guardias armados ni sirvientas; ni tan siquiera un simple jardinero...

De pronto se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, y vio la cámara de video que la apuntaba, y que seguramente estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos; la ominosa lucecita roja parpadeaba indicando que estaba activa. ¡Demonios! Tenía que haber pensado que algún aparato de vigilancia debía haber en esa casa, aunque a uno de sus habitantes lo hubieran asesinado, machacado y dejado tirado allí sin que el resto del personal se enterase.

Arrancó sin pensarlo más y comenzó a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alejarse de la casa, sin mirar atrás. Pero iba tan concentrada en pedalear que no le estaba prestando la atención necesaria al camino frente a ella, y para el momento en el que distinguió la figura en la acera, acercándose vertiginosamente gracias a la velocidad que llevaba, ya era tarde. Supo que iba a llevarse el trancazo de la década, y al girar el manubrio con violencia rezó para caer - al menos - en la hierba y no en el cemento...

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, al menos en parte: al desviarse, cayó de lleno en la hierba, lo cual no hubiera estado nada mal si su cabeza no hubiera chocado contra una piedra a la que la mala casualidad había ubicado justo por ahí. Rodó un poco y sintió el ardor de una herida en el brazo izquierdo; quedó echada boca arriba, conmocionada por el golpe.

"¿Estás bien? Pilika! Contéstame!"

Esa voz urgente le era familiar, muy familiar... abrió los ojos y allí, justo frente a ella, encima de ella, estaba Lyserg Diethel con el cabello revuelto y una expresión preocupada en su rostro perfecto.

Oooooooh. Si esto no era un encuentro romántico como en las novelas, Pilika estaba dispuesta a donar allí mismo la cabeza para un transplante; sólo faltaban las estrellitas, nubes de algodón y pétalos de flores de cerezo - todo el menaje del manga - para completar el cuadro. Pero estaban en verano, así que nada de pétalos; y las nubes no eran de algodón, eran masas de vapor acuoso suspendidas en la atmósfera, y...

Eso sí, las estrellitas ya las estaba viendo - se había golpeado la cabeza, después de todo -, aunque no eran tan bonitas como las que salían en los mangas shoujo. Además, le estaban haciendo doler la cabeza.

"Lyserg... eres de verdad? Me duele la cabeza." - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, con la voz ronca y desigual. Ohhh. Qué articulada; ahora seguro que lo había impresionado con tan inteligente observación...

"Claro que soy de verdad. ¿Cómo te sientes?" - insistió el joven en un tono que, aunque cortés, dejaba traslucir algo de impaciencia.

"Bien. Ya te dije que sólo me duele la cabeza, me golpeé contra una piedra o algo..."

"A ver," - aquellos dedos largos se enterraron en su cabello y examinaron su cabeza con firmeza; Pilika casi ronroneó de placer, y estuvo a punto de gimotear cuando dejó de tocarla - "Tienes el comienzo de un buen chichón aquí, pero por suerte no hay sangre. Y claro que no estás bien; acabas de preguntarme si soy de verdad." - movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación, y los claros ojos verdes se fijaron en los suyos con una expresión que oscilaba entre la preocupación y la abierta censura - "¿Y se puede saber qué haces por aquí? Creo recordar que Anna te dijo que no tomaras más este camino..."

Rayos. El romance comenzaba a desvanecerse y sólo quedaban los duros hechos: Pilika acababa de lastimarse haciendo algo que no debía, como la niña de ocho años que se suponía que no era. Qué vergüenza.

¿Y porqué, oh, _porqué_ siempre tenía que hacer el ridículo enfrente de _Lyserg_?

* * *

**N.A.:** Les aviso que el fic va para largo, porque viene el enredo que juega garrote para _todos_ aquí. Conforme vayan apareciendo los demás lo verán... no sé si llegue a ser tan largo como El ganador, pero esto pica y se extiende xD. Perdonen que lo haya sacado un poco tarde, pero la depresión ha podido conmigo y me he volcado en otras cosas...

Gracias a mis lectores: _Yamiana_, _Akane Yukino _(eso es lo que la hace tan cercana a nosotros. Y yo creo que todos deseamos verlos juntos, sólo porque la queremos a ella xD)_, Rama-chan _(qué bueno que te pareció real xD)_, Viosil Uab_ (esta vez me tardé más. A Pilika todos la queremos así, enana y bocazas, Ryu siempre será exuberante y Lyserg siempre será retraído, aunque ahora habla un poco más xD. Fui y leí un poquito, y el one-shot me gustó! No hables de ebriedades, que yo ando con un despecho que no lo brinca un venado... y no quiero beber para ahogar mis penas xD), _Niacriza_ (tenía que crecer, mujer. Y ahora empezarán a develarse los secretos, chica ojiverde)_, Sumire-chan _(ya verás porqué no las tira, y vienen más escenas de las que te gustan xD)_, Kena Tao _(esas "constantes" nos rescatan de la depresión y nos hacen olvidar por un rato lo malo. Felicidades y gracias!)_, Nadeshiko_ (paciencia, paciencia), _Maki Tasui _(conozco gente así de bonita xD y si Lyserg anda así de recatado es porque tiene un trompo enrollado, como decimos aquí...), _Miyo Asakura_ (hola! Pues bienvenida de nuevo a esta locura xDD).


	7. El que está donde no debe

**Todo lo que deseas**

**por ****Karoru Metallium**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**El que está donde no debe, escucha lo que no quiere...**

¿Porqué, oh, _porqué_ siempre tenía que hacer el ridículo enfrente de _Lyserg_?

Porque era inevitable, y porque todo en ella parecía ser demasiado oportuno... o inoportuno, dependiendo del punto de vista. Bueno, por lo menos esta vez estaba mejor vestida... más o menos, porque sus pantalones grises y su linda blusa blanca con ribetes azules - que constituían el uniforme de las pasantías - estaban ahora manchados de verde y marrón por la hierba y la tierra en las que se había dado el azotón.

"Bueno... sí, decidí tomar el atajo; sé que hice mal, pero no estoy como para que me regañes, de veras... guárdalo por ahí y me lo cobras después, quieres?" - intentó incorporarse y su brazo izquierdo cedió bajo su peso - "¡Ay!"

"Por todos los... no me digas que te has roto algo." - alarmado, el inglés se inclinó aún más para examinar su brazo y ella suspiró, humillada.

"Qué va, chico; es un rasguño nada más. Lo único roto aquí es mi ego." - repuso, en el más amargo de los tonos, y vio cómo los ojos verde claro se agrandaban por momentos antes de que Lyserg se echara a reír abiertamente. Era increíble cómo su rostro se transformaba cuando sonreía, cómo pasaba de verse simplemente apuesto y melancólico a parecer un ser fascinante, vibrante...

... que la traía de un ala, con todas las de la ley. Movió la cabeza, porque además de las estrellitas que la tenían un poco mareada, seguro que en ese momento su cara reflejaba cómo se sentía al mirar al inglés: como un borrego a medio morir.

"Eres única, Pilika."

"Seh, única metiendo la pata."

"Todos metemos la pata de vez en cuando, no es patrimonio exclusivo tuyo. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la casa de los Asakura." - dijo, tomándola por el brazo que no estaba lastimado y ayudándola a incorporarse.

"Oh-oh. ¿Le vas a echar todo el cuento a Anna, Lyserg?" - ay, mamita...

La itako le iba a soltar el regaño del siglo, y con razón... por mucho que hubiera deseado ver de nuevo a Lyserg - con todo y el ridículo que acababa de hacer -, y por muy contenta que se encontrara en ese momento con su compañía a pesar de los golpes que tenía encima, pensar en lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa le provocaba una sensación muy incómoda en la boca del estómago. Una sensación que no estaba muy lejos de parecerse al miedo, mezclado con una más que sana dosis de vergüenza.

"Mmm. No lo sé. Dame una buena razón para callarme y veremos." - Pilika ya estaba de pie y comprobando que todos sus miembros se encontraban en perfecto estado de funcionalidad, excepto quizás por el brazo izquierdo, que tenía un buen golpazo además del rasguño.

"No lo volveré a hacer, Lyserg." - dijo solemnemente, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Con eso basta para mí. Pero para la próxima te ruego que lo pienses mejor antes de tomar cualquier atajo... esta zona en particular es bastante solitaria. Sé que entiendes perfectamente que cualquier consejo que Yoh y Anna puedan darte es por tu bien, y que es sólo tu curiosidad y tu impulsividad las que te hacen llevar la contraria a todo el mundo, pero tienes que pensártelo un poquito más antes de actuar."

"Ya hombre, deja el regaño. Sé que me he portado como una mocosa desobediente y tonta, pero ya entendí." - a esas alturas, y ante semejante discurso, la chica ya estaba roja de la vergüenza.

"Que sea en serio, Pilika."

"¡Que sí, hijo; palabra de scout!"

"Nunca estuviste en los scouts..." - zumbó Lyserg, divertido.

"Pero estoy hecha del mismo material del con que se hacen los mejores. Eso cuenta, no?" - dijo atrevidamente, y el joven sólo meneó la cabeza en señal negativa, sonriendo.

"Eres demasiado curiosa, que no es lo mismo. ¿Estás segura de que simplemente estabas tomando el atajo por comodidad, flojera o lo que sea? Porque si mal no recuerdo, te encanta meter tu naricita en donde no te llaman... no estarías tratando de hacerla de detective, o sí?" - Pilika, que en ese momento recogía la bicicleta y la enderezaba como mejor podía, le lanzó una mirada de reojo que no estaba exenta de cierto rencor.

"¿Yoooooooo? Jamás! Basta que me acuerde de la tipa machacada para que me dé un ataque de acidez, te lo aseguro. Y ya que me estás llamando metiche, cumplo con informarte que no lo soy tanto como para andar poniendo el cuello a ver si me lo cortan. Además, aquí el detective eres tú."

"No soy detective, soy abogado. Dame la bicicleta, yo la llevaré; con el brazo lastimado no vas a poder regresar pedaleando."

La chica resopló de indignación, pero hizo lo que el joven le pedía; odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Aunque por suerte no se había roto nada, el brazo golpeado le dolía bastante y el ego todavía más; lo suficiente para hacer que el corto viaje a casa terminara siendo un verdadero martirio.

De todos modos no le importaba demasiado. El objetivo principal de su desvío del camino principal había sido logrado, aun a costa del golpe que se había llevado y del ridículo que había hecho ante el susodicho... había encontrado a Lyserg, éste se encontraba caminando junto a ella, acompañándola a casa, y de nuevo todo estaba bien en el mundo. Bueno, casi todo...

Con el golpe y la impresión, la peliazul no había tenido ocasión de detallar al inglés; pero ahora que caminaba a su lado no pudo menos que echarle una buena ojeada de pies a cabeza y sorprenderse - muy agradablemente - por lo que veía. Lyserg acababa de ponerse una gorra azul de béisbol para ocultar su llamativo cabello, prenda que hacía juego con el resto de su informal atuendo: jeans desteñidos - de diseñador, claro -, camiseta azul oscuro de cuyo cuello colgaban unas gafas de sol, y zapatillas deportivas.

Se veía mucho más joven de lo que era. Y absolutamente babeable.

"¿Pilika? Qué pasa, porqué me miras así?"

"Disculpa, eh? Es que siempre andas muy formalito, como en las fotos, con trajes, smoking y todo el rollo, y hoy te ves muy diferente..."

"¿Y eso es bueno, o malo?" - inquirió el joven con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza.

"Hombre, tú te verías bien hasta en un saco de papas. Lo que pasa es que con tanto traje de pingüino, en esas fotos de las revistas luces un poquitín tieso, como si estuvieras constipado o algo..." - sintió que enrojecía brutalmente al darse cuenta de que su lengua se había disparado sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro, _otra vez_ - "Estoo... bueno, tú me entiendes, no?"

"Creo que sí." - el inglés sonreía de nuevo, sus ojos verdes resplandecían de buen humor y afecto, y Pilika sintió que se derretía. Todo ese buen humor era a causa de ella, y todo ese afecto era para ella... cómo evitar el suspirar? - "No suelo vestirme informalmente a menos que esté en casa, y como bien sabes casi no paro en ella; pero quiero aprovechar este descanso mientras me dure el incógnito, y lo mejor de las vacaciones es poder andar cómodo."

"¿Andas de incógnito? No sabe la prensa que estás en Japón?" - lo miró de hito en hito, sorprendida.

"Los despisté con una parada en Hong Kong... me figuro que más temprano que tarde descubrirán mi conexión con los Marlowe y me buscarán, sobre todo con este escándalo. La familia siempre ha mantenido un bajo perfil a pesar de lo vasto de sus negocios, pero con esto no habrá manera de que la prensa no los acose."

"Tienen mucha plata, eh?"

"Demasiada como para poder aspirar siquiera a vivir tranquilos." - repuso Lyserg en un tono algo enigmático.

A la chica no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada más, porque ya estaban llegando a la casa de los Asakura... y Anna estaba en el porche con Hana en brazos, observándoles con la enervante intensidad que le era característica. Los ojos oscuros se agrandaron un tanto al notar el estado de la ropa de Pilika y la forma en la que la joven no podía dejar de sostenerse el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - preguntó, evidentemente preocupada, y sólo en ese momento a la joven ainu se le ocurrió que ella y Lyserg no habían tenido tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que iban a decir, toda vez que él prácticamente había afirmado que no le diría nada a la sacerdotisa de su aventura por el atajo...

"Venía a visitarles y me encontré a Pilika accidentada como a una cuadra de aquí. Parece que está bien, sólo algo golpeada." - mintió el inglés con toda su flema y una sonrisa de ésas que desarmaban a cualquiera. Anna asintió, aparentemente tragándose el cuento, y miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

"Pasa, Lyserg; Yoh y Manta están en la salita. ¿Crees que sea necesario llamar a Fausto, Pilika? Sé sincera."

"No, mujer; sólo tengo el changazo de la década encima. Creo que será suficiente con echarme algo de antiséptico en el rasguño y descansar."

Fausto y Eliza eran muy buena gente, y el buen doctor atendía una nutrida consulta desde que había dejado el inquietante maquillaje gótico y los aires de embalsamador de cadáveres; pero con los años la joven ainu le había tomado algo de fobia a los doctores, y aunque no huía de su chequeo anual - no como Horo, a quien prácticamente había que arrastrar hasta el consultorio y una vez allí encerrarle -, no era del tipo que corría a ver al médico por cualquier dolorcillo.

"Esperemos que no pase de ahí." - los ojos oscuros mostraban una advertencia, y la peliazul suspiró.

"Todo está bien, Anna, palabra."

Entretanto, todos habían entrado y Lyserg ya era saludado efusivamente por Manta, quien no le había visto desde su llegada. Tampoco le había visto Tamao, quien en ese momento ingresaba a la salita proveniente de la cocina, presumiblemente para anunciar que la cena estaba lista... y Pilika, interesada en su reacción, se quedó allí en lugar de subir a su habitación.

La pelirosada, como era previsible, se detuvo de golpe en el umbral al ver al inglés, con la mandíbula a punto de desencajársele por la sorpresa que no podía ocultar; pero, sorprendentemente, la cosa no pasó de ahí. No se quedó allí parada con cara de tonta, sino que prontamente recogió su mandíbula, saludó graciosamente al visitante - de lejitos - y anunció que la cena estaba por ser servida. No era tonta la niña, no... los años le habían asentado la cabeza, y aunque podía ser que aún viera a Lyserg rodeado de burbujitas y pétalos - como le había confesado en alguna ocasión a Pilika, años atrás -, lo disimulaba mucho mejor.

Y vamos, había alcanzado el nivel de previsión suficiente como para evitar hacer el ridículo frente a su prometido. Cosa que Pilika no lograba evitar en presencia de Lyserg por más que lo intentaba, y la sola idea casi la hizo rechinar los dientes... no era mucho consuelo para ella saberse menos competente que Tamao Tamamura, la tímida y aún torpona - a veces todavía se le salía la veta - rosa de la casa. Claro que la pelirosada le llevaba un par de años, pero eso era lo de menos...

Como era de esperarse, Anna invitó a cenar a Lyserg. Medio deprimida, toda vez que ya había pasado la excitación de ver al inglés, la joven ainu subió cabizbaja las escaleras con la intención de ducharse, ponerse ropa limpia y bajar de nuevo al comedor; en el pasillo de arriba tropezó con Ryu, quien la miró con algo de alarma.

"¡Pequeña!" - el enorme shaman era el único que podía decirle así sin que ella se sulfurase, principalmente porque en su caso era la más pura verdad: a su lado, ella parecía una niñita de ocho años - "Qué te ha pasado?"

"Me caí de la bici." - repuso de la manera más sucinta que pudo. Ryu se inclinó hacia ella, solícito.

"¡Pobrecilla! No tienes ningún hueso roto, verdad?"

"No. Sólo algunos golpes."

"Puedo ayudarte? Necesitas que te traiga algo?"

"De hecho, sí. Una soga y un taburete, por favor." - el tono amargo de la chica hizo que las finas cejas del shaman se elevaran hasta casi alcanzar las entradas que empezaban a apreciarse en su cuero cabelludo.

"¿Una soga...? Oh, vamos, pequeña! Estás en una sola pieza y sin nada roto, así que no puede haber sido tan malo..."

"¿Que no?" - la jovencita se sulfuró del todo - "Estaba donde no debía y me di el azotón del siglo frente a las narices de LYSERG! Si antes pensaba que yo era torpe, ahora ha comprobado que además soy una irresponsable y una idiota!"

Su voz se había elevado considerablemente al final de la frase, y cerró la boca de golpe para evitar que se le escapara alguna lindeza que seguramente podría ser escuchada abajo.

"¡Aaaahhhhh, ya entiendo! Debe de haber sido terrible para ti, como estás interesada en él..." - poniendo ojos pícaros, el enorme shaman se acercó más a ella y se inclinó para darle un ligero codazo que casi la estampa contra la pared.

"¡No es eso!" - ay, noooo... si le confirmaba semejante cosa a Ryu, era seguro que no iba a saber nunca más lo que era estar en paz; cada vez que se la tropezara iba a fregarle la paciencia. - "Crees que me gusta quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo, y más frente a una persona que está acostumbrada a codearse con gente fina y todo el rollo?"

"Pero niña, cómo eres de exagerada... esas son cosas que pueden pasarle a cualquiera."

"Sí, claro, pero me pasan a mí. ¡Y en los momentos más inoportunos!" - suspiró, tratando de calmarse - "Te dejo, me tengo que duchar y vestir. Diles que no esperen por mí."

* * *

Para el momento en que volvió a bajar, decentemente vestida con unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca, todos habían terminado de comer y estaban en la salita haciendo sobremesa. Pilika, no de muy buenos ánimos para ver a Lyserg después del papelón que había hecho - y encima lo había hecho mentir por ella, qué vergüenza! - decidió seguir de largo hacia la cocina sin ser vista.

Una vez arribó a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente ése no era su día de suerte. En un rincón de la cocina, junto al fregadero, Tamao y Manta discutían arrebatadamente pero en voz muy baja. Se notaba el arrebato porque el rostro de Manta estaba tan rojo que parecía al borde de una apoplejía, y Tamao, por su parte, parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas; por lo demás, los susurros urgentes eran tan bajitos que la joven ainu no alcanzaba a entender mucho de lo que se decían.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar...?" - el resto de la frase de la pelirosada fue ininteligible.

"Yo no pienso nada! Qué quieres que piense, si tú no me dices nada de...!" - estática. Hum.

Vaya una pareja. ¡Hasta para discutir tenían que ser diferentes del resto!

Ya que no había sido vista por los implicados, Pilika decidió hacer mutis por la izquierda sin hacerse notar; lo lamentaba por el plato que veía tapado sobre la mesa - que seguramente contenía su cena, porque Tamao solía guardársela cuando no llegaba a tiempo -, pero prefería no interrumpir la discusión privada de la pareja. Una cosa era darle consejos bien intencionados a la pelirosada, y otra muy distinta interrumpirlos o meterse en los problemas que tenían ella y su novio; ahí se dibujaba la línea que no podía cruzar.

Sí, podía ser discreta cuando quería, aunque la gente no lo creyese ni lo apreciase como debía...

Silenciosamente, se puso un par de sandalias y salió al patio, rodeando la casa y sentándose en el banco adosado a la pared, cerca de la ventana de la salita. Desde allí alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación que Yoh y Anna sostenían con Lyserg; Ryu no se escuchaba, así que era fácil deducir que se habría llevado a Hana a dar un paseíto al jardín, como solía hacer de cuando en cuando después de cenar.

Cenar. Ay. Su pobre estómago comenzaba a gruñir.

Frente a ella y de improviso, se materializó - a medias - la elevada figura de Amidamaru. Era curioso cómo Pilika, aunque carecía de poderes shamánicos, podía ver a los espíritus acompañantes de sus amigos cuando éstos cobraban su forma habitual.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Pilika?"

"Sí, Amidamaru, gracias." - su estómago protestó ruidosamente y no pudo evitar enrojecer - "Sólo tengo mucha hambre."

"Puedo decirle a la señorita Tamao que le envíe..."

"No, señor. ¡Ni se te ocurra ir a la cocina! Hay una discusión privada allí. Mi estómago puede aguantar otra media hora si es necesario. Pero gracias por la intención." - le sonrió, y Amidamaru le respondió con una discreta inclinación de cabeza antes de desvanecerse.

La media hora de marras se le antojaba interminable; para no hablar de lo que sentía su pobre y castigado estómago vacío, que estaba expresando su inconformidad de una manera bastante categórica. Así que, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, se inclinó hacia la ventana y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación entre sus amigos. Por lo visto hablaban del crimen...

"... los periódicos han publicado toda clase de teorías. Dicen que tiene que haber sido alguien que la conocía, porque de otra manera no habría salido de la casa." - comentaba Yoh.

"Algunos han dicho que probablemente se tratase de un amante..." - dejó caer Anna. Un breve silencio siguió a sus palabras, y luego Lyserg habló, con voz pausada.

"No conocí bien a Meiko, así que no puedo especular. La recuerdo como una mujer muy bella, aunque un poco... tosca y demasiado obsequiosa; no la veía desde hacía diez años, probablemente un poco más. De todos modos, en la familia no se habla mucho del caso. Richard está destrozado, cuando he hablado con él hemos discutido otros asuntos porque no he querido hacerle sentir peor; su hermana tiene una crisis de nervios y no está como para hablar con nadie."

"Pobre Lyserg, vaya unas vacaciones las tuyas." - comentó afablemente Yoh, con simpatía.

"La casa no está muy animada, no... pero al menos ahora que han pasado los días, las cosas se han calmado un poco y el ambiente está relativamente tranquilo. El día de mi llegada me encontré a Aiko en pleno berrinche y a Richard tratando de lidiar con ella, a pesar de lo mal que estaba. Fue una bienvenida muy poco agradable... por suerte esa misma tarde decidió encerrarse, así que lleva días sin querer ver a nadie."

"Aiko es la hija de ella, no?" - preguntó Anna con curiosidad - "Se dice que es una malcriada."

"Sí. No me gusta hablar mal de la gente; pero por lo poco que he visto, es cierto que está completamente echada a perder. Ni Richard puede con ella."

"Y qué hay de los otros hijos?"

"No estaban aquí. Thomas llegó ayer, y se espera que Lynda llegue mañana." - el tono del inglés de pronto se había tornado algo más cerrado y cauteloso, lo que provocó que Pilika se inclinara más hacia la ventana y pusiera toda su atención en lo que escuchaba.

"A ellos sí los conoces bien, supongo." - terció Yoh.

"No tanto como crees. Thomas fue uno de mis compañeros de clase en la universidad y actualmente es uno de los socios de la firma, así que nos hemos tratado durante años; pero no somos amigos muy cercanos. Yo pude venir antes que él porque el caso en el que estaba trabajando quedó visto para sentencia, pero él no pudo dejar París antes porque tenía dos audiencias pendientes. Es buen tipo, aunque él y su padre nunca se han llevado bien."

Pilika aguzó el oído. Era extraño que hubiera soltado tanta información respecto al hijo varón, y que no dijera absolutamente nada de la hija, salvo el nombre. Había _algo_ allí, detrás de su reticencia... pero la joven trató de no especular demasiado al respecto; fuera lo que fuera, seguramente Anna también se había dado cuenta del _lapsus_ e intentaría sacarle la información de un modo u otro.

"Uno no esperaría que fuera tan trabajador, siendo uno de los herederos de una fortuna como la de Marlowe..." - comentó Yoh, en tono reflexivo.

"Los dos trabajan. Fueron criados en Inglaterra por la hermana de Richard, Emily... es una mujer formidable, los crió bien. Su padre probablemente los habría malcriado, como hizo con Aiko."

"¿Y la hija?" - oh, preciosa, encantadora Anna! Directo a la yugular, como siempre.

"Trabaja en una editorial francesa." - dijo el inglés, sucintamente.

"No seas tan ahorrativo con nosotros, Lyserg... no somos de la prensa, pero de cuando en cuando nos gusta satisfacer la curiosidad. Cuéntanos un poco más, sabes que no se lo diremos a nadie." - para sorpresa de Pilika, no era la sacerdotisa atacando de nuevo con una pregunta, sino la voz risueña de su marido expresando simple y pura curiosidad y diversión.

El inglés podía tener el monopolio de la apostura masculina y haberse especializado en poner caras de póquer, pero ciertamente no había nacido el amigo que pudiera resistirse al perezoso y risueño interés de Yoh Asakura. Tenía un enfoque opuesto a las formas directas y a menudo embarazosas de su mujer, un enfoque que en la práctica - y especialmente cuando era ejecutado en personas que le estimaban - resultaba ser el cuádruple de efectivo que el ataque frontal de Anna.

Así que... Lyserg Diethel acabó por ceder.

"Es directora de redacción de una editorial, vive en París; hace años que usa el apellido de su madre, Atwood, para evitar que la prensa la relacione con Richard. Y... es mi prometida."

Oh. Cielos.

* * *

**N.A.:** Pobre Pilika... pero se los digo, la vida real imita al arte y lo supera xDDD. A los que también leen _Equilibrio_, no se preocupen que la semana que entra actualizo xD, es que el cap 20, además de ser muy importante para lo poco que queda de la historia - que pertenece al renglón de mis fics más serios -, me ha quedado muy largo y ya saben cómo soy, hasta que no me convenza del todo y lo revise bien, no lo saco a la luz. El otro cap de _Reloj_ va más o menos por la mitad y las vacaciones se acercan, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir xD.

Gracias a mis lectores: _Rama-chan _(quizás, pero no porque le guste el misterio, sino porque es muy curiosa xD), _Viosil Uab _(estudia, que eso es bueno. Seguro que Jun y Pili los van a embromar; pero Pilika sí tiene cola que le pisen, porque es torpe en los peores momentos... como muchos de nosotros. Y bueno, el despecho me tenía algo estancada xD)_, Akane Yukino _(seh, porque esos dos tienen una manera muy peculiar de ser "tiernos". Y sí, esas cosas pasan aunque no lo creas)_, Sonya_ (gracias, me alegra que estés siguiendo mis fics!)_Sumire-chan _(la entendemos porque es como nosotras...), _Kena Tao_(lo de siempre, depre, algo de despecho, inconformidad, mucho trabajo xD. Yo también me pico con algunas cosas, no te creas)_, Niacriza _(la enana no encontró nada bueno, así que optó por la sinceridad por idiota que sonase xD; y ya ves, no andabas descaminada)_, Yamiana_ (no, qué va, si empecé a publicarla ya verás que la termino! Bah, con los fics que tienen caps el triple de largos me tardo hasta tres meses...), _Maki Tasui _(qué bueno que lo que escribo te alienta xD), _Vickyng_ (Gracias! Lyserg hace carrera de ocultar lo que siente, y yo sí he conocido tipos así; pocos, pero los hay. Además de que ya no es un adolescente, es un experto reprimiéndose; a veces no puede evitar que se le note el afecto, pero el resto está oculto... y falta por pasar la mar de cosas, no te adelantes xD), _Mordecay_ (ya ves que no andabas descaminada. Y sí, alguien que le envíe la caballería a la pobre Pilika... lo necesita).


	8. Oh, cielos

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. De todos modos esta es la secuela AU de otro AU, así que todo el mundo está OOC. So? Bite me.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Oh, cielos...**

Oh, cielos...

Sólo una cosa podía darse por segura: si en ese momento la pinchaban, la talentuda y encantadora señorita Pilika Usui no iba a sangrar. Ni una gotita; ni tan siquiera la milmillonésima parte de un mililitro, porque se había quedado _bien_ heladita. Congelada.

Su cerebro, sin embargo, trabajaba a marchas forzadas y al borde del cortocircuito.

¿Prometida? Ahora sí que se la iba a llevar el diablo... cómo era posible que Lyserg tuviera una _prometid_a? Cuándo había pasado eso, cómo, dónde, PORQUÉ? Pilika nunca se había hecho ilusiones - bueno, sí se las había hecho, para qué mentir... no demasiadas, pero bueno -, mas tampoco esperaba que el trancazo fuera tan brutal, tan crudo y tan repentino.

_Bueno, al menos no está casado..._

Vaya una idea estúpida. ¿Y eso qué? Estaba comprometido, por todos los cielos! O lo que era lo mismo: pedido y dado! Para lograr llevar a Lyserg - uno de los seres más reticentes y negativos de la creación - a concretar una _promesa_ de matrimonio, la cosa tenía que ser bien seria. Serísima. Y por visto el asunto no era de ayer...

¿Estaría enamorado de esa mujer, esa Lynda? La sola idea bastaba para que Pilika sintiera como si alguien estuviera apretándole el corazón con unas tenazas, y por momentos se le hacía difícil respirar. Si estaba enamorado de ella, si estaban comprometidos, porqué nunca había hablado de ella? Porqué nunca la había mencionado en sus correos electrónicos o en sus cartas, porqué aún ahora se había resistido a darle la información a Yoh y a Anna, que eran sus amigos?

Ella, Pilika, no lo era. Ya estaba visto que no era su amiga, no señor. Los verdaderos amigos se confían cualquier problema, comparten las alegrías y las tristezas, se apoyan el uno en el otro... y eso nunca le había pasado con Lyserg; al menos, nunca había recibido tal confianza de su parte. Ella había ignorado ese hecho durante años, porque admitirlo la hubiera dejado sin el consuelo de sentirlo cerca aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo; pero ahora la realidad asomaba su fea cabeza y la obligaba a ver las cosas tal y como eran.

Si al menos se lo hubiera dicho antes, aunque fuera por carta... Pilika quizás habría puesto más empeño en sacárselo de la cabeza, hubiera luchado con todas sus fuerzas para expulsarlo de su corazón antes de enfrentarse a él. Pero de todos es sabido que el "hubiera" es el tiempo más estúpido del verbo "haber", porque no sirve para NADA. Era tarde ya, y probablemente era tarde desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, desde la primera vez que pudo hablar con él y conocer un poco del corazón que se ocultaba tras aquella misteriosa y melancólica mirada verde.

En fin, que estaba clavada hasta las cachas y sin esperanzas. Era casi tan malo como si estuviese casado, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Con el balde de agua helada que acababan de echarle encima y el montón de cábalas que bailaban en su agitada cabeza, Pilika se perdió del resto de la conversación entre los tres ocupantes de la salita. Sólo encontró una motivación para moverse cuando escuchó la voz de Lyserg diciendo que ya tenía que irse; aunque se encontraba a un lado de la casa y ya era de noche, no iba a arriesgarse a ser descubierta espiando. Así que se deslizó del banquito y hasta el patio lo más silenciosamente que pudo, rogando a los cielos que la discusión entre Manta y Tamao hubiese terminado.

Había terminado. De hecho, la cocina estaba vacía y los platos lavados; sobre la mesa seguía el plato que la pelirosada le había guardado, cuidadosamente tapado con otro. Lo malo era que la noticia que acababa de recibir le había quitado el hambre casi por completo...

Pero su estómago aún gruñía, y Pilika no era una de esas chicas que se dejaban caer como lánguidas florecillas al primer signo de tormenta, ni mucho menos una reina del drama; no iba a dejar de comer y beber sólo porque tenía el corazón roto. Caer en eso sería más que una soberana estupidez, y por muy idiota que hubiera sido al enamorarse de Lyserg - en primer lugar - la joven ainu no tenía nada de estúpida. Así que tomó asiento frente a la mesa de la cocina, destapó el plato y empezó a comer, sin demasiadas ganas pero decidida a alimentarse.

Allí la encontró Anna minutos después, mirando sin ver el plato ya vacío; sólo se percató de la presencia de la rubia cuando ésta habló con voz pausada y tranquila.

"Lyserg te dejó saludos, y dijo que espera que te recuperes pronto de la caída..."

"Que se vaya al diablo." - gruñó la peliazul, incapaz de contenerse.

"Ah... ya veo. Supongo que estabas escuchando nuestra conversación, y que por lo tanto ya estás enterada de todo el asunto."

"Pues sí, has adivinado de todas todas. Siempre la metiche chismosa tiene que estar metiendo la nariz en donde no la llaman, para acabar enterándose de lo que no quería saber." - repuso con amargura.

La sacerdotisa avanzó y se sentó frente a ella, acodándose en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados, asumiendo una actitud reflexiva. Sus ojos oscuros no contenían la acusación o la desaprobación - la opinión de Anna le importaba mucho - que Pilika temía; al contrario, parecían estar llenos de comprensión.

"Tarde o temprano _todos_ nos íbamos a enterar, Pilika. Y sin duda eres metiche," - dijo tranquilamente, sobresaltándola un poco - "pero no una chismosa. Aunque es lo adecuado, supongo que no será sano decir 'te lo dije'..."

"Puedes decirlo con toda confianza: me lo dijiste, en efecto, y yo no te hice caso. Bueno, ya sé que no es una excusa, pero te aseguro que traté de no ilusionarme... traté y traté, pero mi idiotez pudo más. Así que aquí me tienes, he perdido y no hay nada que hacer."

"Te lo estás tomando muy bien..."

"Supongo que ya lloraré más tarde, cuando se me haya pasado el shock y haya tenido tiempo de pensar bien en el asunto." - dijo con aire ausente, después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Pues parece que es muy serio. No sabemos aún porqué nunca nos había hablado de ella, pero lo más seguro es que no sea reciente... se conocen desde niños y todo el rollo, así que es razonable suponer que han estado en contacto. Eso sí, cuando le preguntamos por la fecha del matrimonio se puso muy incómodo; deduzco que eso aún no lo han resuelto..."

"Y qué. Está comprometido. Para que alguien haya atrapado a Lyserg, que es uno de los tipos más escurridizos que he conocido en la vida, tiene que ser algo tremendo."

"Puede. Pero noté que no lleva anillo de compromiso."

"Eso no significa nada. Yoh y tú tampoco usaron anillo de compromiso."

"Todo nuestro compromiso y nuestra boda fueron de acuerdo a ritos muy antiguos; mi señal de compromiso no era un anillo. Pero Lyserg es inglés, y los occidentales tienen esa costumbre."

"Anna, tú fuiste la primera en decirme que no me encaprichara con Lyserg; y ahora parece que me lo estuvieras vendiendo. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?" - preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"No me gusta ver que te des por vencida sin ver todo el panorama. En primer lugar, quisiera saber si estás verdaderamente enamorada de él, o sólo piensas que lo estás." - era difícil escapar de la aguda mirada de la sacerdotisa, y a pesar de la presión que sentía, Pilika no vaciló y habló con el corazón.

"Estoy enamorada de él."

"¿Y él, ha dado alguna señal de que le interesas de _esa_ manera?"

"No lo sé, ves? A veces parece que sólo me considera su _pequeña_ amiga, y otras veces me mira con unos ojos que... diablos, no sé... cómo si quisiera decirme un millón de cosas y no se atreviera, no quisiera, o qué sé yo qué. Ya una vez me había mirado así, en tu fiesta de bodas; como si hubiera algo importante entre los dos y sufriera por no poder manifestarlo. Yo qué sé. El hombre de por sí es el tipo melancólico y misterioso de las novelitas rosa de Tamao, te lo juro." - masculló, frustrada.

"Yo también lo he visto mirarte así, y tampoco sé si es por que te aprecia mucho o porque está enamorado de ti... no estás sola en tus dudas." - la miró fijamente - "¿Estarías dispuesta a averiguarlo, Pilika?"

La chica casi se le queda mirando con la boca abierta, sorprendida ante semejante pregunta.

"¿Me estás diciendo que aprobarías que intentara volarle el futuro marido a la tal Lynda, Anna?"

"De ninguna manera. Sólo propongo que intentes descubrir lo que Lyserg siente verdaderamente por ti, antes de darte por vencida sin pelear... si te quiere como tú a él, no sería justo que terminara casándose con una mujer a la que no ama. ¿No crees que merece la pena averiguar?"

"No sé, no sé... mira, vas a decir que esta bocona idiota se ha puesto de pronto muy ética y tal, pero te confieso que me da... no sé, como _cosa_, pensar en meterme entre dos personas. Piensa cómo te sentiste cuando la imbécil de mi prima la peliteñida, y luego aquella tipa, no me acuerdo de su nombre, intentaron volarte a Yoh en tus propias narices, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba comprometido contigo. De veras, no me gustaría hacerle eso a nadie."

"La pasé bastante mal, pero al final Yoh demostró que me quería sin género de dudas, y eso fortaleció nuestra relación." - repuso Anna sin inmutarse - "Estarías, simplemente, poniendo a prueba la fuerza de lo que sea que hay entre ellos. Se trata de luchar por tu felicidad... y la de él, en todo caso. Si él la quiere, pues miel sobre hojuelas. Si no, no creo que seas capaz de dejarlo echarse la soga al cuello cuando no ama a esa mujer; y mira que dudo seriamente que la quiera..."

"Me sorprendes. Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a pensar así." - confesó, luego de unos instantes - "Me estás dando esperanzas, y no quería..."

"Pilika, llegué a la conclusión de que de todos modos estás perdidamente enamorada del tipo, y de que no vas a perder la esperanza por muchas prometidas que te sacudan en la cara. Seamos sinceras. Estoy en contra de que te martirices, y si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que llegues a ser feliz... quiero que lo intentes. Eso sí, siendo justa y tomando todas las precauciones posibles."

"No me imagino haciendo el papel de sinvergüenza que hizo la Suisei, Anna. Por no tener, ni siquiera tengo dotes de vampiresa, ni trucos 'seductores' de los que echar mano..." - dijo, pensativa.

"Sólo tienes que ser tú misma. Al fin y al cabo, si le gustas, le gustarás tal y como eres y punto."

"¿Y si al final pierdo?" - Pilika sabía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes y esperanzados, y que en ese momento debía de parecer un cocker spaniel; pero no le importaba. Anna, que usualmente era tan pragmática, la estaba apoyando...

"Aquí estaremos todos para ayudarte a recoger los pedazos, recuperarte y empezar de nuevo. Somos tu familia adoptiva, recuerdas?" - la rubia le obsequió con una de las extrañas sonrisas que no prodigaba a menudo, pero que la hacían parecer casi un ángel.

"De eso puedes estar segura." - añadió Yoh, que había entrado en la cocina sin hacer ruido - "¿De qué hablaban, si se puede saber?"

"Estaba convenciendo a Pilika de luchar por lo que desea."

"Qué bien. Supongo que se trata de Lyserg." - lo dicho, nada se le escapaba; detrás de esa sonrisa perezosa se ocultaba una mente muy aguda. Pilika se sonrojó un poco, y tratando de ocultarlo se levantó y llevó el plato hasta el fregadero para lavarlo y secarlo.

"Me late que he sido muy obvia..."

"No tanto como crees, Pilika. Lo que sucede es que te conocemos bien."

Le costó un poco mantener el tipo frente a los Asakura en todo el rato que tuvo que permanecer con ellos en la cocina, pero no fue tan difícil gracias a la entrada triunfal de Ryu con un sucio y revolcado Hana a cuestas... su llegada provocó que la sacerdotisa le sacudiera un buen manotón y un regaño antes de llevarse al niño para bañarle de nuevo. La escena, por supuesto, fue hilarante. Yoh reía por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano; pero eso no evitó que su esposa le acuñara un formidable coscorrón antes de salir de la cocina.

"Este Ryu es magnífico con Hana, pero Anna no soporta que el niño se ensucie, ni entiende que los mejores juegos son aquellos en los que uno se ensucia." - comentó, sonriente.

"Como sea, no te salvaste del coscorrón que te metió. Años viviendo con Anna y todavía no aprendes a controlar la risa, eh?" - la peliazul respondió a la contagiosa sonrisa del shaman con una propia.

"Ya es un ritual entre nosotros, Pilika. Por cierto, qué pasará con Manta y Tamao? El auto de Manta está afuera, pero ninguno de los dos está en la casa... sabes en dónde están?"

"Ni idea. A lo mejor andan paseandito por ahí, ya sabes, para hablar con algo de privacidad..." - lo evadió hábilmente. Quizás no andaba muy descaminada en su afirmación.

"No los culpo. De todos es sabido que en esta casa eso es bastante difícil de lograr." - repuso agudamente Yoh, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ya en su habitación, la joven ainu no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas; lágrimas que trató de secarse de un manotazo, enfadada consigo misma a más no poder. Tenía que haber supuesto que algo así iba a pasar, con todo y su suerte perra... y bueno, porque simple y llanamente era lógico; si un tipo como Lyserg estaba solo a estas alturas del partido, sólo podía ser porque tenía algo raro, era gay o estaba comprometido. Había resultado ser la opción número tres, después de todo; y no que le aliviase mucho saberlo.

No sabía qué pensar del consejo que acababa de recibir por parte de la rubia sacerdotisa. Anna no solía prodigarse tanto en palabras, y generalmente era rígida como una tabla cuando se trataba de "dilemas morales": en este mundo pecados existían cosas que simplemente _no se hacían_, y punto. Que la alentase a - bueno, más o menos - meterse en el medio de dos personas comprometidas, era algo asombroso.

Pero es que todo el asunto de Lyserg estaba la mar de raro... y si Anna - que había estado viéndole la cara al susobicho en el preciso momento de tan extraordinaria revelación - decía que no creía que hubiera amor allí, pues por algo sería.

En fin... tenía que decidirse, y lo hizo justo antes de acostarse a dormir. Iba a intentar averiguar qué era lo que Lyserg sentía por ella, y qué tan serio era el tal compromiso; tenía que hacerlo, porque no tendría paz si simplemente se quedaba quieta y echada amargándose. Eso no era propio de Pilika, no señor.

En cuanto a cómo lo iba a lograr... bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

Y algo se le ocurrió. Esa mañana, antes de irse a la universidad, dio el primer paso para enterarse de lo que se cocinaba en casa de los Marlowe; y obvio, sólo había una persona en el entorno de los Asakura que fuera capaz de colarse allí... con cualquier excusa. 

"¿Jun?"

"¡Pilika! Y esta rareza, tú llamando en lugar de venir? Sabes que estoy en la escuela hasta la tarde..."

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, chica."

"¿Y ese favor es...?" - definitivamente estaba intrigada; la curiosidad era patente en su voz.

"Tú conoces bien al viejo Marlowe, y yo necesito entrar en esa casa. ¿Crees que podrías... discretamente... ir allí a presentar tus condolencias, o algo así? Conmigo de acompañante, claro."

Jun guardó silencio durante casi un minuto que a Pilika le pareció larguísimo, tensa como estaba esperando la respuesta de la joven china. Cuando ésta volvió a hablar, su voz era risueña.

"Pero claro, mujer. No somos amigos del alma, pero sí nos hemos tratado bastante y el viejo no es mala gente; aunque las circunstancias no son de lo mejor... llamaré primero a ver si me recibe, pero creo que no habrá problema. Después te aviso, te sirve?"

"Perfecto." - Pilika al fin soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

"Y, por supuesto, vas a tener que contarme a santo de qué quieres meterte en ese mausoleo. Con pelos y señales. Porque no te voy a creer si me dices que quieres jugar al detective..."

"No, no es eso. Ya te contaré."

"¡Más te vale! Bueno, paso y corto para averiguar. Hablamos!"

La peliazul colgó el teléfono y aspiró con fuerza. Tenía que armarse de valor, porque esto era una guerra... y como en toda guerra, era primordial familiarizarse con el territorio enemigo.

Y - de ser posible, claro - con el mismísimo enemigo...

* * *

**N.A.:** Pobre Pilika, no me digan que no se les rompió el corazón viéndola sufrir, porque a mí sí. ¡Pero no en balde es nuestra heroína!x3 Gracias a todos por el apoyo, no sólo a este humilde fic, sino a mi persona. En verdad es delicioso leer las revs y reír con todos ustedes; siento que los conozco, sobre todo a los que me han seguido desde los comienzos de El Ganador. Ya esto casi es un original, si tomamos en cuenta que es la secuela AU de un AU xDDD. Aviso a los que preguntan: este fic sigue la tónica del anterior, lo que significa que - como la novelita de las tres que es - le faltan muchos capítulos y mucho enredo que resolver; vayan preparándose xDDD. Va a haber tiempo para que aparezcan todos y pase de todo, así que no coman ansias. 

Gracias a mis lectores: _Niacriza _(seh, ya ves...), _Vickyng _(yo hubiera usado otra expresión menos decente : 3. Todos los caps no pueden ser de acción, tiene que haber transición y momentos de calma, como en la vida. Seguro que te da esa impresión porque tardé en arrancar con el verdadero meollo del fic, pero te aseguro que lo he disfrutado mucho xD)_, Kena Tao _(en verdad es lo mejor para olvidar los sinsabores de la vida diaria... lo malo es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Jaja, ya ves que la vida real imita al arte y lo supera xD. Gracias mil!)_, Yamiana_ (ando más o menos de vacaciones, así que hago un esfuerzo xD)_, Akane Yukino _(las cosas no van a ser fáciles, lo sabes. Jaja, mira que ese fue un momento cumbre en la historia del cine xD), _Ruby P. Black_ (ella _es_ real; porque sin dejar de ser Pilika, le pasa lo que nos puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotras y reacciona de una manera similar. Y depende de lo que entiendas por final feliz, no te lo voy a destripar porque falta muuucho 3)_, Rama-chan _(tranquila que hay tiempo para todo. Ya verás, no andas muy descaminada)_, Dark Layom_ (yo no soy la mala, ellos solitos se meten en líos. Gracias por leer!), _Maki Tasui _(mejor que se enterara de una vez, no crees? Y no te ensañes con el pobre Lyserg xD), _Mordecay_ (bruja! Recuerda que ellos son los protas y que ahora es que viene tela que cortar! xD), _Viosil Uab_ (tienes toda la razón respecto a lo de las vacaciones, yo soy un ejemplo de eso; y me ha tocado vivir unas cuantas experiencias patosas, sí xD. Cuando dices Mokona sólo puedo pensar en el pastelito ojón de Clamp xDD. Yo hubiera soltado más que un florido "crap!", creéme...), _Nadeshiko_ (pues ya ves, y ahora es que vienen enredos y revelaciones), _Ludovico Asakura_ (tranquila, que ya viene algo; pero poco porque LxP es la principal. La única manera es practicando y practicando, yo tengo años en eso), _Maty_ (años: muchos xD. Gracias mil, me alegra mucho que estés disfrutando al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo), _Mel _(pues espero que sigas allí xD).


	9. La curiosidad

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. Esta es la secuela AU de otro AU, así que todo el mundo está OOC. So? Como diría Bender: "bite my shiny metal ass".

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**¿La curiosidad mató al gato? **

Por una vez, Pilika quiso ser prudente; aunque sentía que la inquietud y la anticipación se la estaban comiendo viva, se las arregló para seguir su rutina normal en el trabajo y en las clases sin desviarse de su propósito. Cuando terminó, se fue directo a casa sin vacilar y sin tomar el atajo. Una vez allí, le costó mucho trabajo dejarse las uñas en paz mientras esperaba noticias de Jun, y esas noticias se hicieron esperar al menos un par de horas.

En algún momento pasó por la cocina, en la que Tamao ya se afanaba preparando la cena con algo de ayuda por parte de Ryu, quien troceaba los vegetales con un entusiasmo algo alarmante... bueno, la mayor parte de las acciones de Ryu resultaban alarmantes debido a su enorme humanidad. Ante un observador cualquiera, la pelirosada simplemente habría parecido un tanto mustia; pero el que la conociera bien - como la joven ainu, por poner un ejemplo - notaría que estaba bastante alicaída.

La pelea entre ella y Manta tenía que haber sido interesante, pero por más curiosidad que le provocara y por más que quisiera enterarse de los detalles, en esos momentos Pilika sólo podía pensar en que probablemente iba a encontrarse de manos a boca con su "rival". Así que no era el momento preciso para fastidiar a Tamao, sobre todo tomando en consideración que estaba preparando la cena y que cualquier contrariedad podía alterar el resultado final de los esfuerzos de la pelirosada; no sería la primera vez que la comida quedara demasiado salada o completamente desabrida gracias a los vaivenes emocionales de la cocinera.

Ya anochecía cuando su móvil al fin sonó.

"¿Estás en casa, chica?" - preguntó Jun, sin molestarse en saludar.

"Sí; estaba esperando a que me llamaras, y..."

"Mueve el trasero, ponte algo decente y no muy colorido, que en quince minutos paso por ti. Vamos al cubil de los Marlowe, el viejo no puso objeciones y nos espera." - sin esperar a que ella respondiera, la otra colgó.

Pilika tardó por lo menos un minuto en carburar lo que la joven china acababa de decirle, y sólo entonces corrió hacia su armario en busca de algo que ponerse para la ocasión; por suerte ya se había duchado y sólo perdería algún tiempo escogiendo la ropa. No tardó demasiado, sin embargo: una sencilla blusa de tejido sedoso y unos elegantes pantalones negros, que reservaba para los momentos en los que quería verse seria y "mayor", eran la elección lógica. Completó el atuendo con sencillos zapatos negros de tacón mediano, unos pequeños aretes de oro, y un toque de labial rosado para no parecer un cadáver.

Una llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó, pero al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de que aún le sobraban tres minutos; y encima Jun no era precisamente conocida por su puntualidad.

"Pasa." - su inesperado visitante resultó ser Anna, con su retoño a cuestas; la sacerdotisa le lanzó una larga y crítica mirada antes de arquear una ceja en gesto interrogativo - "¿Qué tal me veo?"

"Muy bien. Vine a preguntar cómo estabas, y me alegra ver que estás de lo mejor. Supongo que no cenarás aquí."

"Tomaré cualquier cosa en la cocina antes de salir. Jun viene por mí, iré con ella a casa de los Marlowe." - la expresión de la rubia reflejó sorpresa.

"¿A explorar el terreno? No esperaba que te pusieras en acción tan rápido, Pilika."

"Algo tengo que hacer, no? Y respecto a la rapidez... no creo que Lyserg vaya a estar mucho tiempo más en el país. Lo más probable es que se largue en un par de semanas, y..."

"¡Llegué!" - la voz estentórea de Horohoro llegó hasta ellas, proveniente de la planta baja, y casi de inmediato el pequeño Hana comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de su madre. El ainu era otro de sus favoritos, indudablemente debido a que tenía la tendencia de hacerle todas esas pequeñas maldades tan adoradas por los chiquillos... y tan temidas por sus madres - "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

_Ay, no... justo ahora._

"Esto... oye, Anna, no le vayas a contar a Horo nada de lo que hablamos. Te lo pido por favorcito."

"¿Y eso? No creo que sea bueno ocultarle a tu hermano en qué andas, Pilika."

"Anda, Annita; porfa, sí? Ya sabes lo bruto que puede ponerse Horo cuando sospecha o cree sospechar que alguien está interesado en mí o viceversa; si le digo algo de esto me va a fastidiar la combinación. Lo sabes." - la rubia le miró pensativa unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Si no se lo dices tú misma, no veo porqué tengo que decírselo yo. Esperemos que consigas la información que necesitas, sin que termines metiéndote en camisa de once varas."

"Gracias por el voto de confianz... ARGH!" - el torbellino que era Horo ya había entrado a la habitación por sorpresa, y en dos zancadas la había envuelto en un auténtico abrazo quebrantahuesos.

"¡Enana! Estás muy elegante, tú. A dónde se supone que vas a estas horas?"

"Eh... por ahí, de paseo con Jun." - logró improvisar, una vez que el joven le dio algo de espacio para respirar.

"¿Con Jun? No estarán tramando algo ustedes dos, o sí?" - se apartó un poco y la miró con suspicacia, el ceño fruncido.

"Ya tenías que salirme con una de las tuyas. No estamos tramando nada, hombre, vamos a visitar a una amiga suya y ya está."

"No sé, no sé. Mucho cuidado con meterse en líos, Pilika..."

"Pero qué manía, ni que yo fuera una buscapleitos."

"Te recuerdo, enana, que no hace mucho que te tropezaste con un cadáver por andar metiendo la nariz en donde no te llamaban."

"Ya, ya. Déjame ir a buscar algo a la cocina, que no quiero que el estómago me gruña frente a esa gente."

"Y yo que pensaba cenar con mi adorada hermanita pequeña..." - se quejó el ainu poniendo la cara más sufrida que pudo, y que a Pilika no le hacía efecto a esas alturas.

"Claro, para acabar comiéndote la mitad de mi plato, mastuerzo. ¡Bajo y me voy!"

Sin dejar que Horo articulara una palabra más, se metió algo de dinero en el bolsillo y salió como una exhalación, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos antes de que a su hermano se le ocurriera seguirla. Ya en la cocina, en la que Tamao y Ryu ya se preparaban para servir la cena, se disculpó con ellos y se preparó un emparedado de queso ultrarrápido; estaba a punto de hincarle el diente cuando se escuchó un bocinazo frente a la casa, así que salió corriendo y se metió en el asiento posterior del elegante auto negro antes de que Horo pudiera interceptarla.

Jun, impactante como siempre en un ajustado vestido negro con delicados bordados en verde, la miró divertida mientras le ordenaba al conductor llevarlas a casa de los Marlowe. Pilika esperó a dejar de jadear por el esfuerzo y sólo entonces comenzó a comerse el emparedado con calma.

"Hambrienta, eh?"

"Mucho." - repuso la peliazul con la boca llena, sin intentar siquiera recordar sus buenos modales.

"Bueno, pues termina pronto de tragar, porque quiero que me lo cuentes _todo_. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO."

"No hay mucho que contar." - tragó el bocado y procedió a explicar sucintamente: - "La hija mayor de Marlowe es la prometida de Lyserg," - dolía pensar en eso, pero no pudo evitar disfrutar la sorpresa que evidenció Jun al quedarse mirándola con la boca abierta - "yo quiero conocerla, y de paso quiero averiguar qué es lo que siente Lyserg por mí. Como no me muevo en esos círculos, pues recurrí a ti."

"Ahora sí que me dejaste cual pajarito en rama, chiquita." - murmuró la joven china al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

"Ay, no." - como de costumbre, se le había escapado algo y ese _algo_ la alarmó al recordar; tanto, que dejó de comer - "¿Crees que Lyserg esté allí ahora?"

No había pensado en que el inglés se estaba quedando en esa casa, por todos los cielos; se le había olvidado por completo, y de pronto se llenó de aprensión. ¿Qué pensaría si la veía llegar? Seguro pensaría que la niñita metiche lo estaba persiguiendo, o que su curiosidad la estaba llevando a meterse en algo tan serio como el asesinato que había tenido lugar en la casa. Cosa que, hablando en plata, a Pilika le importaba un soberano pepino...

"No sé." - la voz de Jun la sacó de sus sombrías cavilaciones - "Podrían estar todos, porque creo que la hija llegaba hoy; Marlowe no me lo dijo y yo no le pregunté. No te pongas nerviosa, chica. ¿No estabas decidida, acaso?"

"¡Lo estoy! Es sólo que no había pensado en que Lyserg podría estar presente. Y _no_ estoy nerviosa."

"Claro que lo estás. Respira hondo y déjate las uñas en paz."

"Te odio, Jun. Sólo a ratos, pero quiero que conste en acta notariada que te odio." - dijo con convicción, retomando el consumo de su emparedado de emergencia, y la aludida se limitó a echarse a reír.

"¡Qué va! Me adoras."

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la cancela de hierro se abrió automáticamente para dejar pasar el auto luego de unos segundos de espera; Pilika recordó la cámara que apuntaba a la entrada, y por la que seguramente habían visto a los ocupantes del auto. Cuando un mayordomo canoso y solemne las hizo pasar, se quedó embobada por momentos... la casa que por fuera parecía un pastel de bodas con todos aquellos ornamentos, tenía un vestíbulo tan grande e impresionante que probablemente era utilizado como salón de baile en las ocasiones importantes. El parquet relucía, una enorme escalera doble y curva conducía al piso superior, y una gigantesca araña de cristal colgaba del elevado techo; parecía el set de filmación de una de esas películas de época en las que las mujeres llevaban peluca y crinolina. 

El mayordomo las condujo hacia la derecha, a una puerta de madera labrada que accedía a lo que evidentemente era un enorme despacho, decorado en tonos de azul con muebles de madera oscura, muy sencillo y elegante. El hombre que estaba sentado en un gran sillón junto al ventanal se puso de pie al verlas llegar y avanzó hacia ellas; evidentemente se trataba del dueño de casa.

Richard Marlowe no era lo que Pilika vagamente se había imaginado. Definitivamente no era le prototipo de anciano millonario y frágil que pudiera ser mangoneado por una cazafortunas sin escrúpulos, como pensaba ella que había sido Meiko... era un hombre muy alto y corpulento, que sin embargo se movía con sorprendente elegancia y fluidez al caminar hacia ellas. Sus cabellos totalmente blancos y las arrugas en su rostro revelaban que probablemente había sobrepasado ya - con creces - los sesenta años, pero sus brillantes ojos grises eran tan ágiles y alertas como los de un jovencito.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su evidente fuerza física y su actitud alerta, un aura de tristeza y cierto desamparo parecía rodearle de una manera casi tangible. Su voz era profunda, extrañamente bronca y sin embargo agradable cuando saludó a Jun con impecable cortesía en un japonés perfecto, llegando incluso a besar su mano en un gesto que a la joven ainu le recordó a Lyserg; y luego se volvió hacia Pilika esperando a que le fuera presentada.

"Espero que me perdone haber traído a remolque a mi amiga, Richard; la familia con la que vive está fuera y no quería dejarla sola en casa," - explicó Jun, mintiendo con fluidez y encanto - "ella es Pilika Usui. Pilika, el señor Marlowe."

"Encantada."

"Señorita Usui," - dijo cortésmente, y repitió el gesto de besar su mano. Al ver su propia manita desaparecer en los confines de aquella manaza enorme y bien cuidada, la peliazul tuvo que contener un estremecimiento ante los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente. ¿Dónde se encontrarían manos más capaces de deformar a golpes un rostro? Uf. Mejor ni pensarlo - "Es un placer conocerla. Es usted de esta ciudad?"

Casi tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para alejar semejantes ideas, y poder responder a la pregunta sin que le temblara la voz. Ya el hombre le había soltado la mano, que había retenido sólo el tiempo suficiente para inclinarse cortésmente sobre ella.

"No; soy de Hokkaido, pero vivo aquí desde hace más de tres años."

"Nunca he ido a Hokkaido, pero me han dicho que es muy hermoso. Tengo que ir algún día." - una levísima y triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del viejo - "Por favor, tomen asiento."

Bueeeeno. Por lo visto el tipo estaba solo en casa y no había peligro de tropezarse con Lyserg, así que la ainu se permitió relajarse poco a poco, guardando silencio para escuchar la conversación entre la joven china y el millonario, en la que intervino de cuando en cuando con alguna que otra pregunta discreta, sirviendo de apoyo a Jun. El tipo era la mar de amable, y Jun lo trataba con un tacto exquisito que contrastaba con sus usuales maneras más campechanas; la amistad que se había desarrollado entre ellas hacía que Pilika tendiera a olvidar la impecable educación que había recibido Jun como miembro de la familia Tao.

Y, por más que tratase de pensar en él como un presunto uxoricida - esas manazas la habían asustado por momentos -, la peliazul sólo alcanzaba a verle como un hombre inteligente y sensible que había perdido a la mujer que amaba... había bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos grises, y en cada palabra dejaba patente su profundo afecto por la fallecida y la sincera pesadumbre que lo invadía al pensar en su trágico final.

Claro, el haberla querido mucho no bastaba para descartarlo como asesino; por algo existía en el mundo la consabida expresión 'crimen pasional'. Y ahí iba de nuevo Pilika embalada, haciendo conjeturas sobre algo que no era asunto suyo ni tenía porqué serlo; si Lyserg llegaba, la veía ahí y pensaba en ella como una metiche insoportable, pues no iba a estar lejos de la verdad.

La distrajo la llegada de una pulcra sirvienta que llevaba una enorme bandeja cargada con té y bocadillos, y aunque se encontraba aún hambrienta, recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir y no caerle encima al servicio como una plaga de langostas. Se le hacía agua la boca mirando el surtido de delicados bocadillos, tortitas, dulces... cositas divinas que no solían consumirse con frecuencia en casa de los Asakura; pero se obligó a tomar sólo un mini emparedado y a comerlo lentamente, fingiendo calma y compostura. Casi escupe el bocado cuando la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y vio con el rabillo del ojo que un hombre ataviado con un traje oscuro se detenía en el umbral...

Se rehizo y disimuló su confusión con una tosecilla, al ojearle con detenimiento y darse cuenta de que definitivamente _no_ se trataba de Lyserg. Este hombre tenía una estatura y constitución similares a la del shaman inglés, pero sus cabellos eran de un rubio muy claro y sus ojos entre grises y azules eran tan fríos como los inviernos en Hokkaido. Era muy bien parecido, pero su frialdad le hacía parecer una estatua; y cuando la mirada gélida recorrió a los ocupantes del despacho con vago desinterés y se detuvo en ella, Pilika decidió de inmediato que era un antipático, y eso lo ponía automáticamente en la categoría de 'me cae gordo'.

"Buenas noches," - saludó con cortesía, pero sin amabilidad; había una diferencia, y aunque su voz era agradable la ainu frunció el ceño - "si me lo permites, necesito hablar contigo un momento." - dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el viejo Marlowe.

El estirado éste tenía que ser el único hijo varón del viejo. ¿Cómo había dicho Lyserg que se llamaba? Ah, sí; Thomas. Al padre, evidentemente, no le hacía mucha gracia la actitud rígida del tipo, pero se limitó a dirigirle una mirada cansada antes de meterlo en vereda con todo el aplomo del mundo:

"Me gustaría presentarte primero a las damas." - dijo, poniéndose de pie; al hijo no le quedó de otra que avanzar y detenerse a su lado - "Mi hijo Thomas. Jun Tao, directora del Colegio Especial. Su amiga, la señorita Usui."

"Encantado." - saludó el joven, limitándose a hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo, manteniendo la cortesía al mínimo pero no tan poco que pudiera ser acusado de falta. No estaba _encantado_, más claro imposible, y su actitud ya estaba haciendo que Pilika viera rojo - "¿Podemos hablar?" - dijo a continuación, dirigiéndose exclusivamente al padre, que esta vez le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Si me disculpan un momento, señoritas..." - el viejo se excusó, y ambos abandonaron el despacho.

Ni bien hubieron salido, Pilika tomó otro mini emparedado y descargó su enojo en él. No podía creer que Lyserg se hubiera referido al antipático ése como 'un buen chico'; el pobrecito tenía que ser muy ingenuo o estar ciego para no ver la clase de soberbia que se gastaba el niño. Jun la observó, risueña.

"Simpático el muchacho, verdad?"

"¿Qué se estará creyendo el tipo éste? El padre de las siete estrellas? Qué grosero! Ni parece hijo del viejo." - masculló de mal humor, acabando con el tercero y el cuarto emparedado en dos bocados y tomando un cannoli de la bandeja.

"Es una pena que sea un imbécil presuntuoso... es bastante guapo." - comentó la joven china, al vuelo.

"Sí, también hay animales ponzoñosos que son muy bonitos." - la miró de reojo, hablando sin querer con la boca llena de crema - "Saca la cuenta y mira lo que tenemos hasta el momento: el viejo es de lo mejor, la hija menor es una mimada histérica, y el hijo es un engreído insoportable. Tiemblo de miedo al pensar en la clase de bicho que puede ser la tal Lynda, y lo que el hecho de ingresar en semejante familia pueda provocar en el carácter de Lyserg. Me da pavor, te lo aseguro."

"No es muy alentador lo que se ve, no... pero a lo mejor la tal Lynda es la excepción a la regla."

"¿Tú crees? Está fácil que el gato se bañe!" - sentenció Pilika, que ya iba por el cuarto dulcito a pesar de que no había dejado de hablar en ningún momento.

"Aun si es una pedante como su hermano, seguiría siendo la prometida de tu príncipe verde." - apuntó sagazmente Jun - "¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? Digo, si es que piensas hacer algo en concreto..."

"Yo no estoy aquí para hacer nada _en concreto_, como tú dices. Yo sólo quiero verla y saber cómo es; y si fuera posible, averiguar qué tal son las cosas entre ella y Lyserg."

"¿Y qué si descubres que todo va bien y que son el uno para el otro, bla, bla, etcétera?"

"Algo tiene que estar mal, para que él nunca la haya mencionado y esté tan renuente a hablar de ella ahora. Pero mi respuesta a tu pregunta es: nada... me iría a llorar al valle y los dejaría tranquilitos."

"Qué niña tan noble eres." - dijo al fin la mujer, medio en serio y medio en broma.

"Al diablo la nobleza. Si descubro que no es buena para Lyserg, pues tendré que arreglármelas para que él se dé cuenta de eso a tiempo."

"¿Para quedarte con él, ser felices y comer perdices?"

"Para que él no termine siendo un infeliz al lado de alguien a quien no quiere o que no lo quiera, Jun. Aunque no me quiera, y eso todavía está por averiguarse... quisiera saber qué es lo que verdaderamente siente por mí, pero para eso tendría que acorralarle u obligarle a dejar su reserva, y todo el mundo sabe que ninguna de las dos cosas es tarea fácil."

"Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes, chica. La vas a necesitar."

El viejo Marlowe se tardó unos cinco minutos en regresar, y cuando lo hizo parecía encontrarse algo agitado.

"Lo siento, señoritas, pero debo atender un asunto familiar urgente..."

"No se preocupe, Richard." - dijo Jun con desenvoltura, poniéndose de pie; Pilika la imitó, mirando la bandeja aún repleta con añoranza - "Agradezco mucho que nos haya recibido en estas circunstancias, y espero que no hayamos sido una molestia para usted."

"Al contrario, agradezco mucho su visita," - otra vez aquella leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hombre, y de alguna manera se percibía su sinceridad - "me han distraído por un rato de mis problemas, y eso es de mucho agradecer. Les debo una invitación a cenar que espero pueda realizarse pronto."

"No tiene que molestarse..." - empezó la joven china como lo mandaba la cortesía.

"No es molestia, se lo aseguro. Ha sido un placer tenerles aquí a usted y a su amiga."

El mayordomo las condujo de nuevo al vestíbulo; allí, el tal Thomas daba instrucciones a una sirvienta en voz baja y se volvió a mirarlas, con una expresión que a Pilika se le antojó ligeramente despectiva y que de nuevo la hizo ver rojo. No planeaba hacer nada - de todos modos era _su_ casa, no la de Pilika -, pero de todos modos lo hizo: al pasar cerca de él, se detuvo a su lado y lo miró directamente a los ojos, aunque le doliera el cuello por lo forzado de su posición al mirar hacia arriba.

Una ceja rubia se arqueó en señal de interrogación, y eso era todo lo que a la ainu le hacía falta para arrancar.

"Usted es un grosero. No importa que esté en su casa y que nosotros seamos meros visitantes: usted es un grosero. Ya que se cree mejor que el resto, debería disimular mejor su desdén."

"¿Pero qué...?" - la expresión de absoluta sorpresa que se extendió por el rostro frío fue casi cómica; pero Pilika se distrajo por un momento cuando vio, de reojo, que alguien bajaba la escalera.

Era una mujer que descendía por la escalera de la derecha, y que al verlos de pie en el vestíbulo se detuvo cuando apenas le faltaban cuatro o cinco escalones. Hacía todo un cuadro de elegancia que armonizaba con el fondo grandioso del enorme salón, y de alguna manera tenía que estar consciente de que acababa de hacer una gran entrada a escena.

Era bastante alta y delgada pero curvilínea, sus ojos azulgrises centelleaban como joyas en un rostro que sin ser exactamente hermoso era muy atractivo, de facciones delicadas y curiosas, y poseía una larga cabellera ondulada de un tono rubio tan claro que era casi platinado. Lucía un femenino y discreto vestido de seda gris perla - evidentemente de diseñador - que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y parte de unas piernas esbeltas y bien torneadas.

Esa tenía que ser Lynda Marlowe; su parecido con el estirado Thomas era más que evidente. Y también, era, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer a la que Tamao había bautizado como El Fantasma de Montecarlo.

La prometida de Lyserg Diethel...

* * *

**N.A.:** Tropiezos, tropiezos xD. He comenzado a publicar en mi perfil el progreso de los fics que llevo, así que podrán enterarse de cómo va la cosa mirando allí. 

Gracias a mis lectores: _Akane Yukino _(ahora son una verdadera familia, y cuidan los unos de los otros), _Niacriza _(ya lo verás, tranquila)_, Yamiana _(pues de todos los fics éste es el que menos tardo en actualizar porque los caps son más cortos xD)_, Vickyng_ (es que hay que armarse de valor y ella tiene la fuerza para soportarlo. Pues sí, me gusta rescatar esos personajes, es cierto en el caso de Noin... el caso de Pili es distinto porque a ella la vi crecer : 3 Gracias!)_, Maty _(por lo visto tienes un dedo metido en todos los pasteles del cole xDDD. Sí, se complementan bien, pero con Jun la cosa va todavía mejor, jaja), _Kena Tao_ (siempre queda la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren. Y ahora sí que voy a andar atascada de trabajo. Gracias mil!), _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (no todo será tan simple, no... y ya veremos en dónde desemboca el rollo entre Manta y Tamao xD) .


	10. Cara a cara

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. Esta es la secuela AU de otro AU, así que todo el mundo está OOC. ¿Entonces? Como diría Bender: "bite my shiny metal ass".

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Cara a cara **

Pilika no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizarla antes de que los ojos de la mujer, discretamente, se fijaran en ellas con una pregunta escrita en sus profundidades azulgrises.

"¿Tommy?" - su voz era suave y cultivada, armonizando a la perfección con su apariencia casi etérea - "¿Me presentas a las damas?"

Ooooh. Por lo menos la rubia mostraba que su costosa educación había servido para algo... en lugar de preguntar de buenas a primeras quiénes eran, lo cual sin duda iba a sonar bastante impertinente, prefirió irse por el lado de la cortesía; y utilizando el lenguaje local, además. Con eso ya ganaba puntos en la modesta opinión de la ainu, aunque el asunto de encontrarle cualidades no le hiciera gracia precisamente.

El joven rubio - mejor conocido como 'Tommy', pensó Pilika con malicia - pareció salir del momentáneo estupor en el que lo había dejado sumido el repentino ataque directo de la chica, y respondió en el mismo idioma, como una inesperada muestra de cortesía.

"Las señoras han venido a visitar a nuestro padre," - dijo rígidamente y sin especificar, probablemente porque no recordaba lo que el viejo le había dicho sobre ellas cuando los presentó... y mucho menos sus nombres - "Señoras, ésta es mi hermana, Lynda."

"Miss Marlowe," - saludó Jun con formalidad, inclinando levemente la cabeza en un gesto de saludo. Pilika la imitó, esperando que no se notara demasiado su torpeza social y sintiéndose verdaderamente incómoda por primera vez desde que llegaran a la casa; la tal Lynda respondió de la misma manera, con elegancia - "Me apena decirlo, pero tenemos que correr. Ha sido un placer conocerles. ¡Hasta luego!"

Aliviada, y sin esperar a que le dijeran nada, Pilika se deslizó por la puerta que el mayordomo ya había abierto, caminando presurosa hacia el auto que les esperaba y escuchando el rápido taconeo de Jun tras ella.

Le faltaban unos metros para alcanzar la seguridad del vehículo, cuando un auto plateado entró en la pequeña avenida y se detuvo justo detrás del auto negro de los Tao. Del susodicho auto se apeó Lyserg Diethel, por supuesto; no podía ser de otra forma, habida cuenta la suerte perra que la ainu se gastaba últimamente.

"¿Pilika? Qué haces aquí?" - su pregunta sonó brusca e impertinente, a pesar de su tono cortés. Estaba evidentemente sorprendido.

"Acompañé a Jun a presentar sus condolencias al viejo," - logró articular, tratando de poner la expresión más inocente que pudo. Lo malo fue que Lyserg frunció el ceño en un gesto de clara desaprobación, haciendo que su lengua se disparara de nuevo sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro - "y de paso, hemos conocido a tu prometida."

Los ojos verdes se ensancharon por momentos y el joven abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese preciso momento Jun les alcanzó y se lanzó a saludar a Lyserg con entusiasmo.

"¡Lyserg Diethel! Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, señorita Jun. Es un placer para mí verla de nuevo." - repuso el inglés con la caballerosidad que era una de sus cualidades innatas.

"El placer es mío, no lo dudes." - la joven china sonrió con encanto y tiró a matar, con sinceridad aplastante - "Cada vez estás más guapo, chico... es una lástima que estés comprometido. Por cierto que tienes una novia muy hermosa y elegante; acabamos de conocerla."

Oh. Pilika estaba dividida entre la diversión, la pena y la vergüenza ajena. Nadie como Jun para soltarle a la gente las cosas en la cara con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, y aunque la joven ainu hubiera preferido no toparse al inglés en donde se suponía que ella no debía estar, una parte de ella estaba disfrutando mucho al ver a Lyserg completamente desconcertado. Y sonrojado, porque a la luz de las farolas que iluminaban la pequeña avenida, sus mejillas habían tomado un tono oscuro.

Pero la chica sabía que tenía que irse de allí. Y rápido.

"Oye, Jun, muévelo." - le advirtió a la mujer en voz baja.

"Es una pena que nos tengamos que ir, espero verte pronto en circunstancias menos apuradas... y por supuesto, estás invitado a visitarnos cuando quieras." - era un alivio que Jun, por una vez, decidiera no llevarle la contraria; ya Pilika estaba más que lista para darle un puntapié si llegaba a alargar demasiado la conversación.

"Sí, sí, tenemos que irnos ya." - dijo presurosa.

"Se lo agradezco, señorita Jun. Trataré de visitarles en cuanto pueda." - dijo amablemente el inglés, sus ojos verdes fijos en Pilika aunque sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia Jun Tao.

"¡Nos vemos!" - voceó la joven ainu nerviosamente, tirando del brazo de Jun y prácticamente arrastrándola hasta el auto. La mirada neutra de Lyserg, clavada en ella, la hacía sentir como un bacilo bajo el lente de un microscopio.

Sólo pudo respirar con verdadero alivio cuando el auto arrancó y abandonaron la propiedad de los Marlowe, pero sabía que no se había librado de la confrontación; sólo la había pospuesto por un tiempo.

¿Pero, en qué confrontación estaba pensando? Estaba siendo no sólo absurda, sino también obtusa. Lyserg no tenía nada que decirle, y si al caso iban, ella tampoco tenía nada que decirle o reclamarle, porque no había nada entre ellos más que amistad... una amistad que aparentemente tampoco valía gran cosa. Así que ella no tenía que sentirse culpable por el hecho de que la curiosidad la había llevado a meterse de cabeza en casa de los Marlowe; al fin y al cabo, como no había nada entre ellos, Pilika era libre de ir a donde le diera la regalada gana.

Igual le afectaba, pero bueno... era algo que no podía evitar.

La impresión que se le había quedado de Lynda Marlowe era la de un conjunto diseñado para producir la ilusión de perfección. No era una belleza arrebatadora, pero se las arreglaba para parecerlo, y su finura y elegancia completaban el cuadro de una manera más que efectiva. Y rayos, tal y como se veía hacía una pareja perfecta para Lyserg Diethel.

Roma había caído en un día, y una prometida podía caer en horas... pero Pilika ni siquiera sabía si el inglés sentía por ella algo más que el cariño amistoso que le demostraba, no tenía armas para luchar. Condenado Lyserg por ser tan expresivo como una pared, y condenada ella por andar arrastrando la cobija por él...

"Oye, Pilika." - Jun había permanecido callada unos minutos, lo cual era muy raro en ella; por eso la peliazul temió sus siguientes palabras - "No era mentira, no... el muchacho está que se pudre de bueno, palabra."

"¡JUN!" - bramó, y la joven china se echó a reír.

"Ya, niña, recuerda que te dije que con hombres menores no me meto. ¿Qué te ha parecido la tal Lynda?"

"No sé qué pensar. Es muy elegante, va muy bien arreglada... es mi opuesto total. Y combinan perfectamente, los muy pelmazos..." - dijo, pensativa.

"Y ni dudar que está comprometida, porque la roca que lleva en el dedo lo atestigua. Un zafiro precioso, de unos cuatro kilates a ojo de buen cubero, en una montura de oro blanco o platino. Una monada."

Pilika le lanzó una mirada oblicua, entre asombrada y resentida.

"¡Cómo te fijas en los detalles! Yo ni siquiera me fijé en sus manos... la cara, el conjunto general, y gracias."

"A las rivales hay que analizarlas bien, niña." - soltó la mujer, en tono sentencioso.

"No sé ni siquiera si estoy en la competencia. Vamos, que no sé si hay competencia posible."

"Yo creo que sí, chiquita. Por la manera como te miró y la cara que puso cuando le dijiste que había conocido a su prometida, yo diría que hay BASTANTE interés de su parte..."

"Ahí está el rollo: con Lyserg nunca se puede saber qué piensa ni qué hay en realidad. Yo creo que me tiene mucho afecto, pero no aseguraría que el asunto va más allá."

"A mí me parece que sí va, Pilika." - dijo al fin Jun, con convicción.

No hacía falta que alguien se lo dijera, porque de todos modos la esperanza se agitaba en el corazón de la joven ainu, por más que no quisiera alimentarla con falsas expectativas. Pero tenía demasiadas preguntas rondándole la cabeza. ¿Cómo se habían comprometido? Estaría él verdaderamente enamorado? Todo se le antojaba la mar de raro... con sólo verla no podía saber cómo era, pero su talante daba a entender que era inteligente, suave y gélida, de alguna manera muy parecida al propio Lyserg. Quizás ése era su tipo de mujer...

Otra vez estaba llena de preguntas, y no había quien las respondiera.

Al llegar a la casa, después de agradecerle a Jun por el favor y aguantar por lo menos diez minutos de bromas, no tropezó con nadie en su camino a la cocina. Al pasar frente a la sala vio a Yoh tirado en el piso con Ryu, ambos jugando con Hana, y pudo escuchar la música suave que provenía del piso de arriba, de la habitación de Tamao. Horo no estaba a la vista, y cuando al fin arribó a la cocina sólo Anna estaba allí, lavando algunos platos en el fregadero.

"Allí tienes algo de cenar, supongo que no comiste..." - le señaló un plato tapado que estaba sobre la mesa, en el lugar de costumbre, y Pilika no perdió tiempo en sentarse a comer.

"El viejo hizo que nos sirvieran una bandeja con los bocadillos más deliciosos que te puedas imaginar, Anna; pero no le podía caer encima como la marabunta. Descubrí que cuento con un poquito de modales, o algo parecido..."

"Bien por ti. ¿Lograste conocer a la tal Lynda?"

"Sólo me la presentaron cuando ya nos veníamos."

"¿Y?"

Terminó diciéndole a Anna más o menos lo mismo que ya le había dicho a Jun; y era que no había mucho que contar de todos modos. Conocer a la tal Lynda, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, había terminado de revolverle la cabeza por completo... dudas, temores y cábalas rondaban su mente sin descanso, y seguro que le iba a costar dormirse. Segurísimo.

* * *

No durmió mal, a pesar de todo, y despertó con la sensación de que algo importante iba a suceder ese día. Aunque claro estaba que las posibilidades de que ese "algo" importante tuviera que ver con Lyserg eran más bien pocas, considerando que se le habían agotado las ideas para intentar acercarse a él; no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. 

Se le fue el tiempo sin sentirlo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, y cuando se dio cuenta tuvo que correr para recoger sus cosas, meter un magro almuerzo en su bolso y buscar la bicicleta en el garaje. Por suerte, al salir encontró a Yoh metiendo los bártulos de Anna en la maleta del auto, lo cual sólo podía significar que iba a llevarla al instituto.

"¿Y eso?" - inquirió curiosa.

"Va a asistir a una clase magistral en la Facultad de Artes de la universidad. Si quieres te llevamos..."

"Genial, gracias!" - no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad; de cualquier manera iba a llegar tarde en la bici, y tampoco estaba de buen humor para pedalear.

El campus estaba el triple de animado que de costumbre y hervía de actividad, gracias a un ciclo de ponencias y clases magistrales que comenzaba esa semana. Pilika había leído muy por encima los carteles que anunciaban el evento, sin mucho interés porque no había nada relacionado con su especialidad; pero por lo menos sabía que se anunciaba la presencia de muchos - y muy importantes - ponentes y especialistas nacionales e internacionales.

Así que después de despedirse de los Asakura se dirigió a cumplir son sus clases de la mañana, fastidiada al pensar que en la tarde le tocaba ir a las pasantías. Si tan sólo no le hubiera tocado un jefe tan intragable...

A mediodía le costó encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el que pudiera sentarse a comer, porque había demasiada gente hasta en los jardines; encontró un lugarcito más o menos alejado - el grupo más cercano se encontraba por lo menos a diez metros de su persona - y se sentó en el césped bajo un árbol, sacando su almuerzo del bolso. Solía comer sola porque no tenía amistades especiales en su grupo de estudio; a esas alturas de la carrera tampoco había mucho lugar para la socialización, todo el mundo estaba ya trabajando solo y concentrándose en pasantías y tesis.

Ya casi terminaba de comer - pensando en lo que podía ocurrírsele para ver de nuevo a Lyserg, por supuesto - cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien junto a ella; alguien a quien no había visto acercarse por encontrarse demasiado distraída. Levantó la mirada rápidamente, sobresaltada, y su mandíbula casi rozó el césped al reconocer al recién llegado: parado rígidamente frente a ella, observándola desde su elevada estatura, estaba nada más y nada menos que Thomas Marlowe.

Misterio. ¿Qué hacía el Señor Arisco y Estirado paradote allí, mirándola?

Terminó de masticar el bocado que casi escupe al verlo, se sacudió las migas que habían caído sobre su regazo para disimular su asombro y su confusión, y luego tornó a mirarlo con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir.

"¿Qué se le ofrece?" - preguntó al cabo de un minuto de incómodo silencio, cansada ya del jueguito de miradas al estilo quién puede más. Trató de no sonar demasiado hostil, pero le resultaba difícil.

"Señorita Usui." - Pilika lo miró con incredulidad, pensando por un momento que en cualquier instante podía ver pasar una vaca volando; existían los milagros, y el tipo la había llamado por su apellido! - "Usted me tildó de grosero. Quiero demostrarle que no lo soy."

"¡Anda! Pues vaya milagro. Ayer andaba usted bastante falto de cortesía, según recuerdo." - le soltó la chica con bastante ironía, y pudo ver cómo las cejas rubias temblaban revelando cierta irritación.

"Estaba alterado por causa de mi hermana. No es suficiente para justificar mi comportamiento descortés, sin embargo; por eso quiero presentarle mis excusas."

Ahora sí que la dejó boquiabierta.

"Estoo... y usted vino aquí sólo para pedirme disculpas? Y cómo se enteró de mi apellido?"

"En realidad he venido a dar una conferencia, pero la vi aquí y decidí hablarle. Planeaba una disculpa formal para usted y la señora que la acompañaba, y por eso esta mañana me comuniqué con la señora Jun Tao por intermedio de mi padre; ella me dio su nombre y dirección. Fue una sorpresa encontrarla aquí." - su manera excesivamente formal y casi rebuscada de hablar comenzaba a alterarle los nervios a Pilika.

Cielos, qué estirado era. Parecía un soldadito de madera, un muñequito de plástico; lo que fuera, pero no parecía de verdad. ¡Y estaba pidiéndole disculpas!

No le costaba nada complacerlo...

"Bueno, pues... disculpa aceptada, señor Marlowe." - dijo al fin, tratando de imitar la rígida formalidad del joven y fallando miserablemente. Suspiró - "¿Porqué será que los ingleses que conozco son tan estirados?" - masculló, pero el tipo alcanzó a escucharla y no pudo disimular la sorpresa que sus palabras le produjeron. Seguro que se ofendía.

"No sabría decirle." - esta vez fue ella la que se quedó de a tres cuartos al escuchar la voz serena y formal - "¿Conoce usted a muchos compatriotas míos?"

"Sólo a uno hasta ayer, cuando los conocí a usted y a su padre." - Pilika no pudo evitar sonreír - "Claro que su señor padre es encantador..."

"Y yo no lo soy. Entiendo el mensaje."

"Oiga, no se ofenda que no lo dije con esa intención. Lo que pasa es que su papá no tiene esa expresión de 'me duele el hígado y los odio a todos' que usted carga, es todo. Pensé que me estaba tratando con esa falta de cortesía por puro prejuicio, porque es obvio que no pertenezco a su clase social." - de nuevo lo había sorprendido y a tal punto que no podía ocultarlo.

"No soy prejuicioso en ese sentido, se lo puedo asegurar. ¿Siempre dice lo que piensa, señorita Usui?" - preguntó después de un momento de asombrado silencio.

"Por regla general, señor Marlowe." - repuso, divertida - "Supongo que usted no está acostumbrado a que la gente sea sincera... vamos, yo puedo ser una tumba si quiero; pero si no veo la necesidad de mentir aunque sea por omisión, pues no lo hago y punto."

"Eso podría meterla en problemas." - el tipo ahora la miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como estudiándola.

"Eso mismo me ha dicho Lyserg muchas veces..."

"¿Conoce a Lyserg?" - una ceja rubia se elevó en un gesto de incredulidad.

"Por supuesto. Hace años viajó con mi hermano, y es muy amigo de la familia con la cual vivo..."- se detuvo al recordar que estaba hablando con el hermano de la _prometida_ de Lyserg. Ooops.

Marlowe frunció el ceño y se la quedó mirando fijamente por unos momentos que la hicieron sentirse bastante incómoda; tanto, que se puso de pie y se sacudió los jeans para disimular su inquietud. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, el tipo pareció sobresaltarse y miró su reloj.

"Me temo que debo retirarme, señorita Usui. Ha sido un alivio hablar con usted y resolver la situación..."

"Espérese." - se colgó el bolso de nuevo al hombro, y tendió su mano derecha - "Si es cierto que no tiene prejuicios, pues venga esa mano y hagamos la paz." - el joven respondió al gesto amistoso con sorprendente naturalidad, y el apretón de manos fue firme y tibio - "Ya está. ¿Ve cómo no duele ser amable y simpático?"

"Um," - era evidente que se había quedado sin palabras de nuevo - "fue un placer, señorita Usui. Hasta luego." - se inclinó cortésmente y caminó hacia el amplio sendero empedrado que serpenteaba entre los jardines, uniéndose a un grupo formado por dos mujeres y un hombre mayor que al parecer habían estado esperándole pacientemente.

Las mujeres, una muy joven y la otra más o menos cuarentona, le dirigieron a Pilika una mirada de pocos amigos antes de alejarse con "Tommy". Caramba con el muchacho, pues; y es que no era para nada mal parecido. La ainu, divertida, les deseaba suerte si acaso estaban tratando de derretir ese glaciar... porque por lo visto, lo único que podía quebrar la impasibilidad del joven era una buena dosis de brutal honestidad, y dudaba mucho que alguna de esas mujeres fuera capaz de dársela.

Dejando de lado lo que acababa de ocurrir, se encaminó hacia la empresa en la que estaba haciendo sus pasantías, a unas pocas cuadras de distancia de la universidad. Cuando salió de allí, a la misma hora de siempre, pensó en bajar a pie hasta la casa, aunque iba a ser mucho más largo y tedioso el camino sin la bici...

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en la logística de su regreso a casa, porque apenas iba cruzando el estacionamiento cuando un auto plateado - que ya le iba siendo bastante familiar - se detuvo junto a ella y la ventanilla del lado del pasajero bajó para revelar a Lyserg, quien iba la mar de elegante en un traje gris azulado y le hizo señas de que abordara el auto, su mirada escudada tras unos modernos anteojos oscuros. Ella obedeció sin chistar, en primera porque un aventón no le venía nada mal, y en segunda porque quería saber si el inglés sería capaz de hablarle de su situación personal.

Claro que cuando le dirigió la palabra fue para preguntarle algo que no esperaba; algo que encima sonaba a reclamo, y por eso la pregunta tuvo la virtud de irritarle.

"¿Qué hacías en casa de los Marlowe, Pilika?"

"Creo recordar que te lo dije ayer. Además, no te debo ninguna explicación." - dijo, con un aire digno que se desinfló de inmediato ante el expresivo suspiro que el inglés dejó escapar.

"Sólo quería saber."

"Pues tenía curiosidad por conocer al viejo y a tu novia, y fui a satisfacerla. Ya lo sabes." - repuso al fin ella, con algo de insolencia.

"No tienes que ser tan hostil conmigo; lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de Lynda de esa manera, pero..."

"¿Y qué es lo que lamentas en realidad, Lyserg? Que me haya enterado por otras personas... o casualmente... en lugar de que tú, mi supuesto amigo, me lo dijeras?"

No podía verle los ojos, pero casi sintió la culpa que invadía al joven.

"No tengo excusas para eso. Fue una cobardía de mi parte el ocultártelo."

"¿Porqué lo hiciste, entonces?"

"Temía tu reacción." - dijo lentamente, como si tuviera que sopesar cada palabra. Y era probable que sintiera en verdad la necesidad de pensar bien lo que decía, porque la ainu estaba consciente de que su cara, a buen seguro, mostraba que estaba a punto de reventar de coraje.

"¿Cuál? Me estás viendo, no? Estoy tranquilita, me lo estoy tomando todo muy bien, muy quesito. Claro que me da coraje que nuestra 'amistad' te valga mangos, pero trato de no tomármelo muy a pecho..."

"Estás resentida conmigo, y no te falta razón."

"Puede ser. ¿Me dejas que te haga una pregunta? Una sola?"

"Dime."

"¿Estás enamorado de ella?"

* * *

**N.A.:** Tropiezos, tropiezos xD. ¿Contestará Lyserg a la pregunta de Pilika? O seguirá guabineando y escurriéndose como hombre que es al fin y al cabo? Lo sabremos en el próximo cap. Siento mucho la tardanza, chicos... 

Gracias a mis lectores: _Akane Yukino _(ay niña... mira que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y te apuesto a que la propia Pilika está muy consciente de eso), _Niacriza _(ya lo verás, tranquila)_, Kena _(yo esperé y nunca llegó; pero eso no significa que haya perdido toda la fe, sino que me he vuelto sumamente cínica y bastante amargada xD. No me ofendo. Cada vez que pasa algo así es porque una transición se avecina)_, Aredhel_ (esperemos que no, pero nunca se sabe. Tranquila que a Pili debe venirle algo bueno por ahí)_, Maty _(ahora es peor porque tengo mucho trabajo), _Yamiana_ (saludos!), _Pmeliitah_ (gracias! Algo de eso habrá), _Niacriza_ (pues con esta familia va a haber movimiento, lo verás), _Nadeshiko_ (habrá que ver xD), _Lady Scorpio_ (bueno, yo avisé. Y/A es ya una pareja establecida y no hay que buscarle tres patas al gato; aunque igual algo se verá xD), _Korishiteru_ (gracias!), _DarkCam_ (pues te doy la bienvenida, y espero que lo sigas disfrutando xD), _Saph_ (gracias!), _CaTa_ (si ahora es que le falta xDDD), _Chokoreeto_ (no se puede complacer a todo el mundo. Gracias por leer), _Viosil Uab_ (ya te daba por perdido en acción xD. Sí, las chicas interactúan bien y es un placer escribirlas, son una maravilla. TommyDraco? Eso habría que verlo xDDDD. Y sí, uxoricida suena... no sé, como sexy xD).


	11. Impulsividad

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. Esta es la secuela AU de otro AU, así que todo el mundo está OOC. ¿Entonces? Como diría Bender: "bite my shiny metal ass".

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Impulsividad**

"¿Estás enamorado de ella?"

Había que darle a Lyserg el crédito que merecía: no perdió el control del auto, ni lo estrelló contra un poste; ni siquiera lo subió a la acera. Eso hubiera sido muy poco elegante, y de todos era sabido que el inglés sólo perdía los papeles del todo cuando se ponía demasiado emotivo... el resto del tiempo se portaba como si nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pudiera afectarle. Así que se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro a todas luces resignado, y haciendo gala de una calma casi bovina estacionó el auto en el lugar que consideró más apropiado: una calle arbolada, con hileras de casas idénticas, que estaba casi desierta.

Sólo entonces se volvió hacia Pilika y se quitó los anteojos oscuros, dejando ver el brillo de determinación en sus ojos verde claro.

"No."

La joven ainu lo miró con la boca abierta. No se esperaba semejante respuesta; vamos, que ni siquiera esperaba _una_ respuesta. Hubiera apostado todo lo que tenía a que el peliverde le iba a salir con algún confuso juego de palabras que le permitiera escurrirse como una anguila, cualquier cosa con tal de no darle una respuesta directa... y en ese caso habría perdido miserablemente, porque el chico había ido directo al punto. Boqueó durante unos segundos - hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía parecer una completa idiota - y se animó a hablar sólo después de unos instantes que parecieron interminables.

"¿Así, sin más?"

"¿Lo querías adornado con un lacito?" - la joven volvió a boquear; Lyserg Diethel estaba siendo _sarcástico_. El mundo de pronto parecía estar loco, loco, loco...

"¡Pero niño, no me vas a soltar semejante bomba sin dar detalles...!" - barboteó.

"Tengo que hacerlo así precisamente porque _no_ estoy en libertad de darte detalles, Pilika."

"¿Cómo que no? Aunque sea me darás una pista, cierto?" - preguntó, poniendo la carita más desamparada de su repertorio para persuadirle; sin éxito.

"No puedo. Se trata de una situación que involucra a otras personas, y que no puedo divulgar."

"Oye, Lyserg, sabes que cuando quiero puedo ser una tumba. Si no me tienes confianza..." - ahora trataba de jugar la carta de la culpa... pero ya el inglés no iba a soltar prenda, eso estaba claro por la súbita dureza que se había apoderado de sus facciones.

"No se trata de que no confíe en ti, sino de que no puedo traicionar la confianza que otras personas han depositado en mí. No creo que te gustaría que lo hiciera, por grande que fuera tu curiosidad." - repuso con firmeza, y Pilika suspiró.

"No es simple curiosidad, Lyserg."

"¿Y qué es, entonces?"

"Que me importa mucho tu felicidad, y ni siquiera el que te comportes como un bloque de hielo va a impedir que me preocupe por ti." - balbució, sin estar muy segura de que decía lo que debía. El inglés la miró con un gesto interrogante.

"¿Porqué te preocupa tanto lo que me pase, Pilika?"

Hablando de preguntas demasiado directas... no era muy agradable ni cómodo estar en el lado que las recibía y debía responderlas. Y aunque él lo supiera ya, la ainu no iba a decirle que estaba bebiendo los vientos por él desde hacía _años_. Eso nones. Primero muerta que bañada en sangre...

"¡Porque te aprecio, idiota!" - terminó por decirle, casi a los gritos. Vio cómo el rostro del joven reflejaba primero sorpresa, luego confusión, y finalmente... una sonrisa, de aquellas por las que ella era capaz de dar lo que no tenía, hizo su aparición.

"Me alegra saberlo. Ya estaba por creer que había caído por completo de tu gracia."

"Bueno... en este preciso momento no me siento muy inclinada que digamos a ser amable contigo, pero..." - suspiró - "no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, qué quieres que haga. Es una debilidad mía." - suspiró otra vez - "Está bien, hijito. Guárdate todos los secretos que quieras, sigue haciéndote el interesante... pero te aviso que no hay nada oculto entre cielo y tierra, que en cualquier parte el perico es verde, y que es muy difícil que la señorita Estrellita del Llano, o sea yo, se dé por vencida."

"Pilika..."

"Me voy a enterar, Lyserg. Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar. Te lo estoy avisando."

Esta vez fue el turno del inglés para dejar escapar un suspiro exasperado.

"Por lo que más quieras, Pilika, deja ya de tratar de meter las narices en lo que no es asunto tuyo. No quiero que termines metida en un lío, y menos si tiene que ver conmigo..."

"Pues qué mal, porque todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me interesa, _y me voy a enterar_..." - canturreó, haciéndose la odiosa.

"La curiosidad mató al gato, por si no lo sabías..."

"... y la satisfacción lo revivió, por si no lo sabías." - retrucó.

"No vas a ganar nada con andar metiéndote en donde no te llaman, y sí puedes perder mucho." - le dijo, muy serio.

"¿Lo dices por los Marlowe? Son gente peligrosa, o qué?"

"Acaban de matar a alguien de esa familia, Pilika. Si no te parece peligroso involucrarte en sus asuntos, entonces no eres tan lista como yo pienso que eres." - Lyserg le lanzó una mirada oblicua.

"Si el peligro existe para ellos, entonces tú también lo corres. Vives en casa de los Marlowe, estás comprometido con una de las hijas de la familia, etcétera." - le costaba decirlo, pero bueno - "¿No tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti y a tratar de indagar qué pasa?"

El inglés se mesó los cabellos con algo de impaciencia y una gran dosis de preocupación.

"Sólo no te metas en problemas. Te lo pido por favor."

"Trataré." - le prometió, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón - "Mira, Lyserg, siempre pareces preocupado, amargado, qué sé yo...yo sólo quisiera verte contento... verdaderamente feliz por una vez."

"¿Y crees que tú puedes resolver mis problemas?" - de nuevo la voz del joven estaba salpicada de ironía.

"Pues... puede que no, pero dos cabezas piensan más que una y las penas compartidas duelen un poco menos, así dicen."

"Tú y tus refranes."

"Tú y tu pose de mártir glorificado... de verdad tienes la sangre tan espesa, Lyserg?"

"No, pero intento espesarla lo más que puedo."

"Eres odioso." - y cómo me gustas, pensó Pilika sonriendo, al borde del derretimiento total. Si tan sólo le gustara a Lyserg como mujer, aunque fuera un poquito. Si tan sólo dejara de ser, por una vez al menos, la amiga que todos adoraban pero a la que prácticamente nadie veía como una mujer de la cual enamorarse, a la cual querer...

Había tenido su cuota - aunque bastante limitada - de admiradores, pero ninguno de ellos iba en serio; y la persona que realmente le interesaba la miraba como si fuera una hermanita pequeña. Si eso no era tener una suerte perra, la ainu no sabía lo que era.

Claro que no tenía el tipo de una vampiresa: era bajita, delgada, le faltaba busto y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios; por eso nunca había se le había pasado por la cabeza intentar seducir a nadie. Y además sentía que cualquier subterfugio de ésos estaría muy por debajo de ella. Pero demonios, quería, necesitaba, _deseaba_ que Lyserg Diethel se fijara en ella de esa manera por una vez en la vida; aunque no durara, aunque no actuara en consecuencia.

Y no sabía cómo lograrlo.

"¿Pilika?" - se había quedado mirando al inglés de hito en hito, y éste tuvo que llamarla en voz alta para sacarla del trance.

"Lo siento, me distraje. ¿Qué decías?"

"Que quiero que me prometas que no volverás a poner un pie en esa casa."

"¡Pero, Lyserg...!"

"Prométemelo, Pilika. Por favor." - para subrayar sus palabras, el joven tomó una de sus manos. La calidez de aquellos dedos era notable para alguien que a menudo se comportaba como si fuera un bloque de hielo, y que además rara vez la tocaba; por supuesto que la ainu no podía resistirse a un contacto físico tan mínimo, tan simple y a la vez tan tremendo tratándose de quien era: terminó por ceder y asentir, sin palabras.

Si a estas alturas - y con semejantes antecedentes - Lyserg no se había dado cuenta de que ella se babeaba, bebía los vientos, cacheteaba el pavimento y arrastraba la banqueta por él, muy idiota o muy ciego tenía que ser. Y a Pilika ya se le hacía que el joven no era ninguna de las dos cosas, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Lo que la llevaba a la obvia conclusión de que ella, como mujer, no le provocaba ni siquiera un mal pensamiento al susodicho.

No pudo evitar que la desazón que ese pensamiento le causaba se reflejara en su cara, y el joven lo notó.

"¿Qué pasa? Dije algo malo?"

"Nonono. Sólo me acordé de algo no muy agradable, es todo..." - suspiró cuando su mano quedó libre - "¿Me vas a llevar a casa?"

"Pensaba invitarte a merendar. Ayer descubrí un pequeño restaurante en el que sirven el té de las cinco con toda ceremonia y abundancia, como en Londres. ¿Quieres ir?"

"Hombre, yo a la comida nunca le digo que no," - repuso sonriendo y tratando de animarse - "así que no me perdería la oportunidad de probar nuevas delicias gastronómicas... además, ya sabes que soy un barril sin fondo. "

"Puede, pero no lo pareces."

_¡NOOOOO! No tengo curvas y me falta pechuga! Lo sabía! No le gusto!_

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando Lyserg la llevó a casa; como había llamado desde el restaurante para avisar dónde andaba y con quién, su llegada no causó mayor revuelo. Claro que el inglés, siendo el caballero que era, se apeó y entró a la casa para saludar a la familia... 

A pesar de la depre que había provocado el pensar que no estaba a la altura de los gustos del inglés - o quizás precisamente debido a eso - Pilika se había metido un real atracón de comida en el restaurante. Cielos, esa costumbre del té era nociva para las arterias... la ainu nunca había visto tantos pastelitos, tortas, bollitos y mermeladas de todo tipo juntos, y todos deliciosos; no había sido una merienda, sino una gran cena en toda la regla. Lyserg se había comportado todo lo relajado que le permitía su carácter y su natural ser almidonado, y en más de una ocasión se había reído ante el gracejo de la chica.

A ella - por cierto - se le había olvidado que la familia Asakura en ese momento también incluía a Horo, y que él y Lyserg aún no se habían visto. El ainu parecía una fiera estatua en un rincón de la sala, sentado con su cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados y luciendo la mar de amenazante; era posible que le llevara sólo unos centímetros de estatura al inglés, pero indudablemente tenía mucha más masa muscular.

"Buenas noches." - saludó el susodicho con exquisita cortesía, inclinándose levemente. Hasta Horo tuvo que contestar con un truculento 'buenas noches' ante tal despliegue de buenas maneras - "Horohoro, es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Sí, sí, seguro." - la mirada hostil del ainu se clavó en el joven - "¿Se puede saber qué hacías con mi hermanita por ahí, solos y a estas horas?"

A Pilika se le caía la cara de la vergüenza, pero como ya tenía poco que perder avanzó los pocos pasos que la separaban de su hermano y le arreó un formidable coscorrón.

"¡Mastuerzo, ridículo! Acaso no llamé avisando dónde estaba y con quién? Y qué, no puede una salir tranquila con un amigo a comer? Quieres que me muera de la vergüenza por culpa tuya? Es que te mato!"

Gota colectiva tamaño extra grande.

Por suerte Yoh rompió lo embarazoso del momento riendo por lo bajo, y pronto Ryu, que jugaba con Hana, lo secundó con unas carcajadas a juego con su exuberante y enorme físico. Anna, siempre en su papel de perfecta dueña de casa, le indicó a Lyserg que se sentara un momento con ellos; el inglés aceptó con una gracia que hizo que el ceño de Horo se frunciera aún más.

"Horohoro," - dijo una vez se hubo sentado, con la expresión más seria y solemne de su repertorio - "comprendo que sientas desconfianza, es natural; pero debes saber que Pilika está segura conmigo. Jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara."

"..." - el ainu lo miró ceñudo durante unos segundos más, pero luego suspiró y relajó la postura rígida de su cuerpo... volviéndose a mirar a su hermana con una expresión que decía a las claras '_tú y yo hablaremos luego_' - "Está bien, supongo que soy un exagerado y me pasé. Me disculpo por eso, pero tienes que entender que es mi hermana y debo protegerla."

"Lo comprendo perfectamente, y por eso mismo te repito que no hay cuidado."

Oh, por todos los cielos, esto no podía ponerse peor. Después de pasarse parte de la tarde deprimida por pensar que no le gustaba a Lyserg, él mismo venía y le decía a su hermano que 'no tenía nada que temer' de él con respecto a Pilika. O lo que era lo mismo: 'no te molestes, que tu hermana no me provoca ni un mal pensamiento'... los golpes a la autoestima de la peliazul ya eran demasiados para un solo día.

"Basta ya de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente!" - bramó, harta al fin, saliendo de la sala como una tromba y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Allí se tomó un vaso de agua y se sentó frente al mesón, tratando de calmarse. Todo el bien que le había hecho la deliciosa y abundante comida en compañía del hombre del que estaba enamorada, se esfumó ante las calmadas, razonables y sin embargo terriblemente hirientes - al menos para ella - palabras del joven. La confianza y la esperanza que habían nacido en ella, el deseo y el ímpetu de lograr que el inglés se fijara en ella, se veían de pronto brutalmente pisoteados.

En pocas palabras, el gozo se le acababa de ir al pozo.

Sin embargo, sólo le tomó unos minutos serenarse y decidir regresar a la salita con el aire más compuesto y todo el valor que pudo reunir, sentándose junto a su hermano sin decir esta boca es mía. Anna le dirigió una mirada de sospecha pero no dijo nada, concentrada como estaba en las palabras de Yoh. Éste anunciaba que había recibido una carta de Chocolove avisándole que en unos diez días - a más tardar - estaría visitándoles... como parte de su viaje de luna de miel.

La noticia del repentino matrimonio del chistorete con una trapecista del circo que poseía en América dejó boquiabierta a Pilika, al igual que a los demás. A nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que el moreno podía sentar cabeza tan pronto, habida cuenta sus mañas, su fama de mujeriego, su particular sentido del humor - del que eran un ejemplo sus malos chistes - y su muchas veces declarado deseo de ser libre y no atarse a nadie. Pero en fin, como bien decía Yoh, habría que esperar y ver la clase de mujer que había sido capaz de atrapar y meter en cintura al escurridizo moreno...

Claro que, fuera de la natural curiosidad que una noticia como ésa provocaba, a Pilika no le importaba demasiado. Tenía más que suficiente con sus propios problemas en ese momento; aunque bien mirado, temía estar comportándose como una niñita malcriada. Por eso se estuvo bien calladita y tranquila hasta el momento en que su adorado tormento tuvo a bien dar una excusa - más bien vaga, por cierto - y anunciar su partida, poniéndose de pie. Frustrada, triste y furiosa, todo al mismo tiempo, Pilika se incorporó de un salto.

"Te acompaño al auto! Se me olvidó comentarte algo…" – añadió a modo de explicación cuando los ojos de todos se posaron en ella con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa. O, en el caso de Horo, con pura y simple sospecha.

Lyserg disimuló bien su sorpresa, como siempre, y asintió sin más, encaminándose hacia la puerta con la chica a su lado. Ésta, que seguía sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir porque se había lanzado con lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza y ahora tendría que atenerse las consecuencias, trataba de pensar en _algo_ que decirle que justificara su presencia.

Pero tenía la mente en blanco, y por eso se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Lyserg ya ocupaba en el asiento del conductor y esperaba pacientemente a que ella, parada tiesa como un poste junto a la ventanilla, dijera por fin lo que tenía que decir.

Sólo que ella no tenía nada que decir, rayos…

"¿Y bien, Pilika? Qué querías decirme?"

Más tarde – mucho más tarde - pensaría que había sido una acción mal ejecutada y decididamente torpe, pero en ese momento la ainu simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso: se inclinó hacia delante, metiendo la cabeza en el auto, y le plantó un beso en los labios al sorprendido inglés.

Así, sin más.

Los labios masculinos se sentían secos, pero eran tibios y suaves; a esta distancia que no lo era, Pilika podía percibir la frescura de la colonia que el joven usaba, combinada con el aroma que era simplemente Lyserg, algo cálido y al mismo tiempo suavemente cítrico. No era el primer beso de la chica – aunque su experiencia era casi nula - pero sí el primero que ella se atrevía a darle a alguien… o en este caso, simplemente a robarlo; y todos eso pasó por su mente en cuestión de segundos.

Estaba loca de atar, cielos, qué iba a hacer, cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara cuando la sorpresa terminara y a) ella cayera al suelo porque le temblaban las piernas ante la enormidad de lo que estaba haciendo, o b) él se la quitara de encima sin demasiada delicadeza.

Pero claro, esos segundos de deleite y pánico terminaron cuando los labios que habían permanecido inmóviles bajo los suyos se abrieron. SE ABRIERON. Noooooo. Síííííí. ¡Cielos, rayos, cáscaras, repámpanos, Batman!

Y entonces de pronto todo fue cálido y dulce, el más tierno y delicioso de los besos que Pilika hubiera recibido nunca. Ya no era un beso robado: una de las manos de Lyserg sostenía ahora su cabeza y la mantenía pegada a él.

Lyserg Diethel la estaba besando. _Con lengua_. Oh, cielos…

Sólo hizo ademán de separarse cuando recordó que necesitaba de oxígeno para vivir, y entonces el joven la soltó; casi se revienta la cabeza con el borde de la ventanilla al sacar la cabeza a toda velocidad. La expresión en el rostro de Lyserg era inescrutable, a pesar de que prácticamente jadeaba en busca de aire, al igual que ella.

¡Condenado inglés con su cara de palo!

En ese momento, mirándose en la magnífica y odiosamente inexpresiva claridad de esos ojos verdes, la chica supo que muy probablemente había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No, no la pata: las CUATRO.

Y se echó a correr de vuelta a la casa, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**N.A.:** Siento mucho la tardanza, chicos... me ha pasado de todo, como siempre; espero encarrilarme y agarrar de nuevo el ritmo, aunque va a ser difícil porque ahora tengo más horas de trabajo y menos tiempo para escribir. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, bandidos y bandidas xDDDD 

Gracias a mis lectores: _CaTa _(ya ves que la enfrentó como un hombrecito xD), _Kena Tao _(gracias mil... y es cierto que el tiempo es la mejor medicina)_, Akane Yukino _(Lizzie? Ay diox xD)_, Aredhel_ (Tommy va a tener trabajo, ya verás xD)_, Makkaz _(hola!), _Princess Nausicaa_ (algo se cocina ahí, eso es seguro), _Caroni Maranti_ (pues bienvenida, y espero que hayas leído el fic que dio origen a éste, porque si no lo has hecho muchas cosas no van a tener sentido para ti xD), _Yamiana _(saludos!)_, Marion _(verdad que imaginarlos juntos es como un cuento de hadas? Gracias!), _Niacriza_ (quizás porque no aclaró a cuál de sus hermanas se refería. Ya lo verás), _Liitah_ (pues nada, me alegra que te guste, bienvenida xD), _Maty_ (aahí tienes la respuesta, gracias! xD), _Naoki Thanatos_ (nos pasa a todas, por eso nos sentimos identificadas. Gracias!), _Ruby P. Black_ (ella gusta porque se siente real. Es real para mí que la escribo), _Lady Scorpio_ (me alegra que le des una oportunidad a la pareja), _Saph-spanish-chan_ (gracias!), _Megumi Asakura_ (espero agarrar el ritmo otra vez xD), _Viosil Uab_ (no, Tommy no se parece a Draco; es lindo xD, pero me alegro que te gusten mis OCs. Y tranquilo, que las cosas seguramente se van a calentar para todo el mundo aquí. Ya has visto alguito en este cap xD), _Azu Asakura_ (espero que despues de lo que ha pasado te siga gustando Lyserg xD. Y ella no se anda con rodeos pero igual termina fregada. Bienvenida y gracias!).


	12. Deshojando la margarita

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. Esta es la secuela AU de otro AU, así que todo el mundo está OOC. ¿Entonces? Como diría Bender: "bite my shiny metal ass".

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Deshojando la margarita**

Corrió como una exhalación, esquivando por unos centímetros a Anna, que en ese momento salía al porche y se detuvo justo a tiempo de evitar ser arrollada por el torbellino azul; subió entonces las escaleras de dos en dos para finalmente encerrarse en su habitación.

No intentó asomarse a la ventana, simplemente se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la pequeña montaña de cojines en un rinconcito de su habitación; aún estaba allí un par de minutos después, mirando al techo con los ojos levemente húmedos y el corazón aún latiendo a millón por hora, cuando escuchó el auto de Lyserg arrancar y alejarse. Se llevó una mano a los labios... aún podía sentir la calidez de la boca del joven en la suya, había sido como un sueño, pero tan sólido y real...

Porque había sido real. Había pasado, ella se había atrevido a hacer lo impensable. Cielos. Ahora sí que se sentía como la heroína de una de las novelitas rosas que Shalona escribía y que las chicas como Tamao devoraban como si fueran rosquitas; esto le hacía recordar los 'pájaros' que le revoloteaban en el estómago cuando Lyserg estaba cerca de ella, años atrás.

Algo de verdad tenía que haber en las susodichas novelitas, porque de pronto estaba experimentando todas las sensaciones descritas en sus rosadas páginas: el corazón que le latía como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, el calor en todo el cuerpo, el cosquilleo en los labios, el temblor de los nervios, la euforia de la adrenalina. Todos los clichés cursis y ridículos, diseñados para acelerar los corazones y arrancar suspiros de lectoras adolescentes y alguna que otra solterona, ya no resultaban tan ridículos ni tan tirados por los pelos cuando le pasaban a una.

Porque vaya, esos clichés se sentían demasiado bien en carne propia. Pilika de repente estaba adorando los clichés. Los amaba. Oh, sí.

Y eso que aún no se terminaba de creer que había besado al hombre de sus sueños, y que éste le había correspondido durante unos maravillosos e intoxicantes segundos. El porqué lo había hecho... bueno, eso ya era harina de otro costal. La ainu se negaba a creer que le había correspondido simplemente porque ella le gustaba; gracias a ese beso estaba más o menos segura de que se sentía atraído por ella como mujer, pero conociendo a Lyserg - al menos lo poco que él se dejaba conocer - esa razón era sólo un componente de la mezcla. A lo mejor había querido darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, por ser tan atrevida...

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, aunque sabía que le iba a ser muy difícil mirar al inglés a la cara la próxima vez que se encontraran. Después de todo, ella no iba por ahí besando tipos todos los días.

No pasó ni media hora antes de que escuchara un discreto llamado a la puerta, y como sabía que no podía tratarse de nadie más que de Anna, dijo "pase" con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir. La sacerdotisa entró con cara de circunstancias, pero sin ocultar su curiosidad, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

"A ver... qué pasó allí afuera?" - preguntó directamente como era su costumbres, sin andarse por las ramas - "Y perdona que me meta, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que había pasado _algo_ entre ustedes..."

"¿Te dijo Lyserg alguna cosa?" - inquirió la chica con el corazón trepidante, y vio cómo la rubia arqueaba las cejas.

"No, se limitó a despedirse de nuevo y se fue. ¿Esperabas que me dijera algo en particular?"

"Creo que... es decir, no. Digo, no sé." - era vergonzoso cómo se enredaba toda - "¿Qué cara tenía cuando se fue? Parecía enfadado, o algo...?"

"Pues no. Tenía la misma cara de siempre: amable e impersonal. Ya sabes que él es muy afecto a los extremos: o no expresa nada, o es puro drama." - suspiró - "Por lo que más quieras, Pilika, dime de una buena vez qué fue lo que hiciste que te tiene tan inquieta."

"Lo besé."

"¿Que hiciste QUÉ?"

"Lo que has oído." - por una vez Anna mostraba abiertamente su desconcierto, pues se quedó mirando a la peliazul con la boca abierta.

"Esto es fuerte. Espera." - la sacerdotisa, que hasta ese momento había estado de pie frente a ella, descendió hasta el suelo con gracia hasta quedar arrodillada en la postura tradicional, algo que Pilika a veces encontraba difícil de hacer. No por falta de flexibilidad, sino porque se fastidiaba rápidamente de conservar semejante posición - "¿Porqué lo hiciste?"

Su mirada era interrogante, pero calma. La ainu respondió con sinceridad.

"No sé. Porque siempre quise hacerlo, supongo; pero fue más un impulso que otra cosa. Él estaba esperando a que yo le dijera algo, yo no sabía qué hacer, sentí la tentación y no lo pensé... simplemente actué."

"¿Y él qué hizo?"

"se quedó muy asombrado, eso creo. Y luego me devolvió el beso. y..."

"¿Cóooomo?" - no dejaba de tener su gracia el ver a la siempre compuesta y seria Anna perder el tipo por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos - "Ahora sí que me sorprendiste. No entiendo."

"Yo tampoco. Pero te aseguro que lo hizo. Después el beso terminó, él tenía puesta su cara de palo de siempre, sentí que me moría de la vergüenza y me eché a correr. Y eso fue lo que viste; fin de la historia."

El ceño de la rubia se frunció y por momentos fue más que evidente que algo le inquietaba, lo que le dio muy mala espina a Pilika. No era común que Anna mostrara su preocupación o inconformidad con algo.

"Lo sabía."

"¿Sabías qué? Que lo besaría?"

"No... sabía que si Lyserg regresaba al país tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo entre ustedes, por más que se lo advertí hace años, y por más que él dijera que sólo pretendía mantener una amistad contigo."

"¿Que se lo advertiste...? El qué? Eeeeh? Anna! Qué tratas de decirme?"

"Pilika, no eres tonta; sabes muy bien lo que ese beso significa. Le gustas a Lyserg, y eso no es de hoy... hace años, el día antes de mi boda, sostuve una pequeña conversación con él al respecto, porque me di cuenta y no quería que salieras lastimada."

"¿Por eso me dijiste que no era posible...? Sabías que él estaba comprometido?" - la miró con incredulidad.

"No sabía que estuviera comprometido y él tampoco me dijo nada, pero deduje que debía tratarse de algo así. Él estaba... parecía muy alterado y muy amargo cuando me dijo que no podía aproximarse a nadie en plan romántico, y mucho menos a ti porque en verdad eras especial. Y ya ves. A pesar de lo que me dijo, lo atraes demasiado."

"Pero... pero él nunca dijo... y..."

A estas alturas, a Pilika ya comenzaba a darle vueltas la cabeza tratando de comprender. Ella también recordaba muy bien la conversación que había tenido con Lyserg años atrás, cuando él había hablado del matrimonio como una "atadura", diciéndole que 'no siempre se podía escoger a la persona con la que se iba a estar'. No había dudas de que se refería a Lynda Marlowe aún en ese entonces, pero también le había dicho antes a Pilika que no tenía novia... quizás porque no consideraba a la mujer en cuestión como su novia, aunque fuera su prometida. Porque tanto como mentir, el inglés no tenía esa costumbre.

Pero esto... lo que la sacerdotisa acababa de decirle confirmaba que siempre le había gustado a Lyserg. Gustar _gustar_, como en 'me gustas y quiero contigo'... oh, cielos.

"Dame algo de crédito, Pilika." - dijo secamente la rubia - "No hacía falta que lo dijera, estaba muy claro en su actitud que le gustabas, y mucho."

"¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!" - exclamó la ainu de pronto, dándose una fuerte palmada en la frente - "¿Porqué te has guardado semejante pieza de información durante _años_, Anna?"

"Porque pensé que no había necesidad de que te comieras el coco con la noticia, ya que el interesado no iba a hacer nada al respecto, o al menos eso dijo entonces. Ahora lo ha hecho, aunque no debía y todos conocemos por fin la razón por la cual no debe." - su ceño se profundizó - "No quiero que te hagas daño con esto, Pilika."

"Le gusto. En verdad le gusto, siempre le he gustado..." - murmuró la peliazul, sintiéndose mareada y eufórica por momentos.

"Despierta, niña. Recuerda que es un hombre comprometido, y mucho, a juzgar por lo que ha dicho. Así que no empieces a pensar en pajaritos preñados, porque los pajaritos ponen huevos. ¿Me has oído?" - Anna parecía ahora más preocupada que nunca.

"... yo creo que es tarde para evitar que piense en pajaritos preñados, como dices tú. Estoy enamorada de él, lo sabes muy bien," - dijo resuelta, recuperándose de su momentáneo atontamiento - "y ahora que me confirmas que siempre le he gustado como mujer, no puedo evitar tener esperanzas."

"Pilika..." - la sacerdotisa suspiró - "¿Qué te ha dicho Lyserg acerca de la mujer con la que está comprometido?"

"Yo le pregunté si estaba enamorado de ella, y me dijo que no. Que no estaba en condiciones de revelarme el porqué de su compromiso, y yo le dije que de todas maneras lo iba a averiguar, tarde o temprano. Y eso haré."

"¿Te dijo eso antes de venir acá?"

"Sí. ¡Me llevó a tomar un delicioso té inglés con muchos pastelitos, Anna!" - su entusiasmo hizo sonreír a la aludida, a pesar de la seriedad con la que habían hablado hasta el momento. La comida era la debilidad más notoria de Pilika aparte de su tendencia a soltar lo que pensaba sin importar quién estuviera delante, y a la ainu no le avergonzaba admitir ninguna de las dos cosas - "Oh, cielos, le gusto. Y yo que pensé que no le gustaba porque soy flaca y me falta pechuga, y..."

"No seas tonta." - la regañó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto casi beligerante - "Eres una buena chica con cualidades de sobra, y no es para nada extraño que Lyserg se haya prendado de ti casi desde el primer momento, al igual que todos en esta casa. Tienes tus lunas, como las tenemos todos, pero hasta en eso tienes una forma de ser única; los que te conocemos te queremos y no deseamos que te pase nada malo."

La peliazul sintió que enrojecía. Sabía que era querida por los Asakura y sus amigos, pero escucharlo de una manera tan sincera y directa de la boca de la propia Anna era algo increíble, algo que la llenaba de calidez. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los sentimientos que evocaron en ella, Pilika sabía que detrás de sus palabras acechaba el peso casi tangible de un 'pero'...

"... y aquí viene el pero. Con todo y lo talentuda, encantadora y llena de cualidades que es la señorita Pilika Usui, tú no la crees capaz de conquistar de todas todas al esquivo señorito Lyserg Diethel. Es eso, verdad? Porque te la pasas diciendo que no quieres que me haga daño con todo este asunto, como si estuvieras segurísima de que entre nosotros no puede haber nada de nada." - trató de que no sonara a queja o reproche, pero fue imposible. El suspiro que siguió a sus palabras selló el carácter de las mismas sin lugar a dudas.

No obstante, Anna no se inmutó; se limitó a observarla intensamente con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes durante casi un minuto, antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Puede que esté siendo demasiado negativa, como dice Yoh. No digo que no pueda haber algo entre ustedes, pero hay obstáculos muy grandes en el camino de los dos... y tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo podría ocurrir. No he podido quitarme los malos pensamientos de la cabeza desde que encontraste el cadáver de esa mujer; sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que decidas hacer, pero me preocupa tu bienestar."

"Te lo agradezco. Pero quiero intentarlo, Anna, de verdad quiero; ahora que sé que le gusto, quiero saber cuánto y si es posible algo más. Tú me entiendes, verdad?" - tenía que encontrar la manera de que la sacerdotisa comprendiera. De pronto la chica sentía que era muy importante lograrlo - "Recuerdas hace años, cuando te pregunté cómo sabía una si en verdad estaba enamorada? Tú me dijiste lo que sentías por Yoh... pues yo siento eso por Lyserg. Nuestra situación es distinta, porque yo no estoy segura de que sienta por mí lo que yo siento por él; pero tú luchaste por la persona a la que querías, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo. Que no quede por falta de ganas de intentarlo."

"Ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto, y no pienso repetirlo. Es tu decisión y sabes que te apoyo... sobre todo porque sé que nada de lo que pueda decir te va a disuadir de hacer lo que se te ocurra." - la rubia sonrió levemente y Pilika dejó escapar el aliento que había contenido sin darse cuenta. Era increíble comprobar lo mucho que pesaban las opiniones de Yoh y Anna en su vida...

"Lo malo es que, al menos de momento, no se me ocurre nada..." - dijo con absoluta candidez, y pudo ver cómo la vergüenza ajena hacía su aparición en el rostro casi siempre imperturbable de la sacerdotisa.

"Pilika... eres un caso."

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Lyserg Diethel no se dignó a dejar ver su aristocrática nariz en la casa de los Asakura al día siguiente, y el día posterior a ése ya Pilika estaba que se comía las uñas por la inquietud que le provocaba el no verle... principalmente porque seguía sin saber qué hacer. No iba a presentarse en casa de los Marlowe así de buenas a primeras, en primer lugar porque le había prometido que no volvería a esa casa, y en segundo porque no le iba a servir de nada y probablemente lo haría enfadar. 

Y seguro que debía de ser interesantísimo ver al inglés enfadado... pero por una vez ella no quería probar suerte.

El rollo era que él estaba viviendo en esa casa, y a menos que ella saliera en la bicicleta y se pusiera en medio de la carretera para que él la arrollase cuando se le ocurriera salir, no encontraba manera de hacerse la encontradiza. No tenía ni siquiera un número de móvil al cual pudiera llamarle, aunque fuera con el pretexto de verle para ofrecerle sus excusas por un acto del cual no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo... lo único que tenía era su dirección de correo electrónico, y no iba a volcar su corazón poniéndole cuatro letras que sólo podían - probablemente - hacer efecto dichas en persona. Y mientras tanto él estaba pasando los días y las noches en la misma casa con esa... con su prometida.

Era una suerte que tuviera mucho que hacer, así no se pasaba el día carcomiéndose el cerebro pensando en el inglés. Entre los asuntos académicos y los puramente domésticos estaba más que ocupada...

Y si le hacía falta entretenimiento extra, pues allí estaba el problema de Tamao. La pelirosada andaba más mustia y desteñida que nunca, y hasta el momento Pilika no encontraba forma ni manera efectiva de interrogarle acerca de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Manta; debía de haber sido algo bastante serio, porque aunque el cabezón no había interrumpido su rutina de pasar por la casa en las mañanas y en las tardes, ni había dejado de saludar a su prometida con el casto beso en la mejilla de siempre, los dos lucían acartonados e incómodos a más no poder.

Consiguió acorralarle ese día al regresar de la universidad y encontrarla sola en la cocina. Los dueños de casa no estaban, Ryu se había llevado a Hana de paseo - presumiblemente a lo de Jun Tao - y Horo aprovechaba sus "vacaciones" del estrés que le causaba intentar llevarse bien con su padre por el bien de la tribu... durmiendo a pierna suelta arriba en el balcón, con babeo incluido. Así que era el momento indicado: era más probable que Tamao se salvase del Ébola que de Pilika aplicándole por fin el tercer grado para enterarse de lo que pasaba en la casi siempre plácida pareja.

"Ajá." - vio cómo la pelirosada se sobresaltaba al escuchar su voz, al punto de que casi se corta con el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para rebanar legumbres - "¿Y ahora qué ha pasado, mujer? No que todo iba bien, y que ibas a tratar de dejarte de novelerías, y tal?"

"No sé de qué me hablas." - la voz de Tamao vaciló imperceptiblemente y sus manos temblaron un poco.

"No te hagas la loca, que no te queda. Escuché que estabas discutiendo con Manta el otro día, y..."

"¡Pilika! Estabas espiándonos?" - al fin los ojos que habían rehuido los suyos todo el rato se volvieron hacia ella. La expresión en ellos oscilaba entre la indignación, el enojo y el temor.

"¡Claro que no!" - ahora era ella la indignada - "Venía a buscar mi cena y accidentalmente escuché que discutían, pero me largué enseguida para no estorbarles. Ni siquiera entendí lo que decían, pero está claro que pelearon porque andan tiesos a más no poder el uno con el otro. Vamos, escúpelo. Te va a hacer bien."

"No. Esto no voy a discutirlo contigo." - dijo la mujer, extrañamente resuelta. Pilika la miró con los ojos como platos.

"Tan serio es? Me pareció escuchar que Manta te decía que no creía nada, y..." - se dio un manotazo en la boca al darse cuenta de que, como de costumbre, había hablado de más.

"¿No que no habías entendido lo que decíamos?" - la expresión en el rostro de la pelirosada era casi de rencor.

"¡Fue lo único que alcancé a entender, te lo juro por el afro de Choco! Vamos, Tamao. Me preocupa verte así, chica. Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Si todo iba bien..."

La joven tardó unos momentos en ceder, pero al fin capituló ante la insistencia de la ainu con un suspiro tan hondo que parecía arrancado del alma. Dejó el cuchillo sobre el fregadero y se secó las manos en el delantal que llevaba, sentándose frente a la mesa.

"El problema es que Manta..." - tragó con fuerza - "Manta se dio cuenta de mi reacción cuando vi a... a Lyserg y se molestó mucho. Es que no lo pude evitar, yo..."

Figúrense: Lyserg Diethel de nuevo, haciendo estragos entre el personal femenino... y como siempre, sin querer y sin enterarse. Nada nuevo bajo el sol; pero algo extra debía de haber pasado como para que a Manta se le fueran los tiempos, y Pilika no tardaría en averiguarlo.

"Qué hiciste, Tamao?"

"Yo... yo le había insinuado ya que... que _algo_ faltaba entre nosotros; no se lo dije con todas las palabras, pero algo le di a entender. Y cuando vio cómo me puse al ver a Lyserg, se puso... se molestó. Creo que cree que yo no pienso en él, sino que ando buscando... que busco en otras personas eso que... que nos falta."

Cielos, sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir; la ainu le había dicho que intentara apreciar más lo que tenía con Manta, y la joven lo primero que hacía era insinuarle a su prometido que faltaba pasión en sus vidas. Uf. Era perfectamente comprensible que el cabezón se molestase, sobre todo al ver la reacción de la chica ante el inglés, sumar dos más dos y obtener cinco. A Pilika el asunto le hizo gracia en lugar de darle celos - porque sabía perfectamente que para Tamao, Lyserg era algo así como el proverbial caballero inglés de las novelas rosas de época: alguien ideal e intocable - y se hubiera echado a reír de no estar en juego la tranquilidad de personas a las que en verdad apreciaba.

"¿Y... es cierto?" - la pelirosada se le quedó mirando de hito en hito, momentáneamente desconcertada - "Me refiero a lo que cree Manta. ¿Andas buscando en otras personas lo que crees que él no te da?"

"¡Pilika! Cómo puedes insinuar...?"

"No insinúo nada. Yo sé que para ti Lyserg es algo así como un personaje de cuento y que no estás enamorada de él, pero... lo sabe Manta? Porque vamos, justo después de decirle que falta algo en su relación, te quedas mirando a mi témpano de hielo favorito con ojos de cordero degollado... y hasta yo, siendo el cabezón, me hubiera imaginado cosas..."

"¡Pero Pilika...!"

"Me has dicho que quieres mucho a Manta, pero me late que todavía no alcanzas a darte cuenta de que estás tratando con un hombre que te quiere y no con un muchachito. Está celoso, Tamao, y tiene sus razones para estarlo." - la joven la miró con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, y luego de cerrarla se quedó pensativa, como reflexionando.

"No hemos hablado de eso. Yo no sé qué decirle, y él está muy raro conmigo." - dijo al fin, con aire contrito.

"Al menos no ha intentado cancelar la boda; mira que yo quiero fiesta y no te perdonaría que me privaras de una pachanga tan esperada." - comentó Pilika intentando aligerar un poco el momento, pero se dio cuenta de que las palabras 'cancelar la boda' habían hecho palidecer a la joven y casi de inmediato se puso seria de nuevo - "Veo que te ha caído mal lo que te acabo de decir, y para estar segura de dónde piso repetiré mi pregunta de unos días atrás: en verdad quieres a Manta, Tamao? De veras quieres casarte con él?"

"Sí." - la respuesta de la pelirosada esta vez llevaba una carga de seguridad que había estado ausente en la conversación anterior. Por lo visto, y a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, el ver al cabezón celoso y enojado había sido más que suficiente para hacer que la rosada analizara sus sentimientos con más cuidado... y menos novelerías - "Pero no sé qué hacer. Nunca lo había visto tan alterado conmigo, y me preocupa que..." - sus manos inquietas retorcían el delantal, delatando lo nerviosa que estaba.

"Pues nada, que hablando se entiende la gente. Como fuiste tú la que armó todo este embrollo en primer lugar por andar con la cabeza en las nubes, te toca buscarle y hablarle."

"Pero... y si ahora se le ocurre que quiere retrasar, o cancelar...?" - los ojos de la pelirosada de pronto parecieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y de haber tenido las uñas más largas hubiera podido rasgar el delantal que sus manos torturaban.

"Cálmate. Si ése fuera el caso, ya te hubiera dicho algo. Y aunque está enojado, no ha dicho nada al respecto... apuesto a que está esperando que _tú_ le digas algo sobre retrasar, o cancelar la boda. Por todos los cielos, Tamao, el cabezón te quiere." - repuso Pilika con algo de irritación - "Apuesto doble o nada a que, con todo este rollo que te has armado tú solita, Manta está pensando que no lo quieres y que sería injusto forzar la boda en semejantes circunstancias."

"¿Tú crees? Ay, no..." - las lágrimas empañaron la mirada de la joven - "Soy tan estúpida!"

"No voy a confirmar ni a negar lo que acabas de decir." - dijo con buen humor la ainu, segura por una vez de que todo iba a resolverse para bien entre la rosada y el cabezón, al más puro estilo Yoh Asakura. ¿Porqué? Pues porque si Tamao andaba aún algo insegura, para todos siempre había sido evidente que Manta la adoraba, desde el primer momento en el que su relación había salido a la luz; el enano nunca había hecho un secreto de sus sentimientos.

El timbre de la puerta sobresaltó a ambas, porque que Pilika supiera, hoy no se esperaba a nadie. A menos que fuera Lyserg...

Oh, cielos, _podía_ ser Lyserg; y le tocaba ir a abrir a ella, ya que Tamao estaba afanada preparando la comida. De pronto la ainu sentía de nuevo lo que había sentido al besarle, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía jurar que lo escuchaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con pasos algo vacilantes.

Pero lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta, aunque sorprendente, la decepcionó: no se trataba del inglés, sino de Len Tao vestido como pocas veces se le veía, muy formal en un elegante traje gris verdoso y llevando incluso una discreta corbata. Tenía la misma cara de mal yogur de costumbre, aunque se suavizó un tanto al ver a la chica.

"¡Len! Condenado Horo, no me dijo ni pío de que venías hoy!" - lo saludó con entusiasmo, y el joven chino se aclaró la garganta, circunspecto.

"Ejem. Me adelanté un par de días y quise venir a dar la sorpresa."

Sólo entonces Pilika se dio cuenta de que Len no iba solo: de pie tras él, tieso como un palo y con cara de no entender mucho lo que pasaba, estaba un joven alto y bastante bien parecido que compartía cierto aire familiar con Len, gracias al cabello oscuro con reflejos violáceos, los rasgos severos y los ojos muy claros.

_¿Y éste?_

* * *

**N.A.:** Por si las dudas y tal (imagino que ya muchos estaban pensando que había muerto o algo así xD), leer las últimas noticias en mi perfil: he dejado mis fics en hiatus, a pesar de que están escritos, por razones personales. 

Ya sabía yo que ese beso iba a revolucionar a todo el lote xD. Este ha sido un cap de transición, con muchas explicaciones que más adelante se demostrará que son necesarias, y la entrada de un nuevo personaje que va a causar algo de revuelo. Como no dispongo de tiempo online para responder revs vía reply, y ya algún resentido me ha amenazado con denunciarme por meterlas aquí, he dispuesto una cuenta en livejournal para responder a la brevedad las revs que me dejen. Ya en mi perfil está el link a las respuestas de las revs del cap 11 - podrán encontrarlas en fictionalk (punto) livejournal (punto) com -, y las que dejen aquí al leer éste comenzaré a contestarlas esta misma semana; dejando el respectivo nuevo enlace en mi perfil. Allí podrán ver el contestadas las dudas que planteen aquí e incluso discutirlas identificándose debidamente; aunque repito, mi tiempo online es limitadísimo.


	13. El comienzo de algo

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. Esta es la secuela AU de otro AU, así que todo el mundo está OOC. ¿Entonces? Como diría Bender: "bite my shiny metal ass".

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**El comienzo de algo**

_¿Y éste?_

Pues para el caso que nos ocupa, 'éste' estaba bastante bueno y Pilika no se molestó en disimular su escrutinio apreciativo. Las cosas buenas estaban en el mundo para ser admiradas, después de todo. ¿O no? Y el tipo tenía unos tremendos ojazos de color violeta, de la variedad que golpea con saña y deja tendida...

Len notó su mirada y se aclaró la garganta con expresión severa para llamar su atención.

"Pilika. Te presento a Zhe Wang. Es un primo lejano, hace poco que trabaja conmigo, y lo he traído para que me ayude en las negociaciones de un nuevo contrato." - se la quedó mirando con un aire que de pronto ya no era tan severo como de costumbre, sino más bien algo divertido - "Creo que es suficiente información para ti, por lo menos de momento."

La chica, sospechando que al mirar un tanto embelesada al chino número dos estaba haciendo el oso en beneficio de Len, carraspeó un poco y se inclinó ligeramente en una amable reverencia, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar.

"Encantada de conocerlo, señor Wang." - el tipo respondió a su reverencia con otra similar - "Pasen, por favor." - dijo, modosita, ganándose una mirada de reojo por parte de su cuñado no oficial - "Yoh y Anna no están, pero a Tamao le encantará saludarlos," - seguro, pensó con malicia - "y Horohoro está arriba. Si esperan un momento aquí en la salita... Len, estás en tu casa."

Sin dar tiempo a que el joven chino - a quien ya se le notaban algunos signos de alarma - dijera algo más, salió con la intención de ir al piso de arriba a buscar a su hermano, no sin antes desviarse para hacer una parada estratégica en la cocina e informarle a Tamao lo que pasaba.

"Oye, Tamao, más vale que vayas rindiendo la cena... cortar unas verduritas de más, ya sabes. Porque seguro que esta gente se queda a cenar..."

"¡Pero Pilika¿Quién...?"

"Deja, que voy a avisarle a Horo que Len está aquí y ya bajo."

"¿Len¿El señorito Len ha venido?"

"Ajá, y muy bien acompañado, por cierto. ¿Porqué no vas y los saludas mientras yo le aviso al perezoso de mi hermano?"

"La cena..." - balbució Tamao, como siempre reacia a departir con los visitantes que llegaban a casa de los Asakura. La timidez casi patológica que era su marca de fábrica no había desaparecido del todo con los años...

"Es cuestión de rendir lo que ya está hecho, boba. Yo misma te ayudaré en un ratito. Anda, te aseguro de que no te vas a arrepentir; lo que vino con Len es un finísimo ejemplar de la especie."

"¡Pilika!"

"¡Caramba con la niña! Yo tratando de alegrarte la tarde con un poquito de colirio para esos ojos llorosos que tienes, y así es como me pagas... no vayas, pues." - sin más, se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, avanzando por el pasillo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Horohoro seguía tendido en el balcón tal y como lo había dejado, con una pierna colgando del banco y la bocota abierta y babeante; el espectáculo era de lo menos edificante que podía verse, y por enésima vez la ainu no pudo menos que preguntarse qué habría visto Len Tao en su hermano.

... excluyendo las obvias razones físicas. El hecho de que fuera su hermana no la cegaba ante la realidad de que Horo estaba que se pudría de bueno, y de que su físico musculoso era la fantasía de muchas mujeres frágiles y de no pocos hombres de la variedad que bota la segunda velocidad y se baña con jabón de limón. Por otro lado, el ainu no era ningún imbécil: contaba con inteligencia de sobra, tenía la cabeza bien puesta y a pesar de su proverbial rudeza era muy cariñoso, lo cual aumentaba su atractivo. Y ni a él ni a su pareja se les veía lo gay, o bi, o lo que fuera, por ningún lado; lo cual los hacía doblemente peligrosos.

Sin vacilar ni un instante, avanzó y le apretó la nariz con fuerza por espacio de unos segundos, hasta que el Bello Durmiente cayó en la cuenta de que no podía respirar y se despertó de golpe, manoteando. Pilika, ya acostumbrada a las peculiaridades de su hermano, tuvo la prudencia de apartarse unos cuantos pasos después de llevar a cabo su hazaña, no fuera a ser que una de aquellas manazas colisionara accidentalmente con su cara.

"¡Pilika Usui! Qué crees que haces? Tratas de matarme?" - se quejó, una vez que dejó de agitarse como un pescado en la red.

"Trataba de despertarte, y que conste que esa tarea requiere de medidas drásticas, mastuerzo."

"¿Y qué carrizo es tan importante como para que me despertaras?" - preguntó malhumorado, mirando su reloj de pulsera - "Todavía es temprano, no creo que ya esté lista la cena..."

"¿Podrías disimular por una vez que la comida es el verdadero amor de tu vida, idiota? Tu novio acaba de llegar, está abajo en la salita." - vio cómo los ojos de su hermano se iluminaban y no pudo evitar lanzar una bomba para embromarlo - "Por cierto que ha venido acompañado de un tipo que está buenísimo y lo que le sigue de buenísimo..."

"¿Eeeeeeeh? Quién?" - el entrecejo de Horo se frunció hasta alcanzar el aspecto fiero que sólo tenía en batalla.

"Un tal Wang, que trabaja con él... según dijo Len, claro. Viajaron juntos." - su tono era claramente insinuante y divertido, pero el joven no captó la broma.

"Creo que lo ha mencionado alguna vez, pero... cómo está eso de que _viaja_ con él? Len no me ha dicho..." - dándose cuenta al fin de que su querida hermanita estaba gozando una ola y parte de otra viéndole la cara, el ainu abortó lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un largo catálogo de quejas - "Voy a ver." - dijo de pronto, resuelto.

"A eso vine, a avisarte para que fueras, no vaya a ser que te estén comiendo el mandado. Pero te recomiendo que primero vayas al cuarto de baño y te laves la cara... estás lleno de babas."

"Pilika..." - dejó caer el joven en tono de resignada advertencia. Claro que igual acabó deteniéndose en el cuarto de baño más cercano para lavarse la cara...

Allí le dejó la chica, bajando para atender a los jóvenes chinos y no perderse los acontecimientos en desarrollo; encontró a Tamao en la salita con ellos, sentada en una postura más bien rígida y con el rostro algo enrojecido. Al verla llegar, se puso en pie rápidamente y se excusó con una vocecita quebradiza, alegando que tenía algo a punto de quemarse en la cocina antes de hacer mutis como una exhalación, lanzándole una mirada abiertamente rencorosa a la peliazul.

Ésta la ignoró olímpicamente y ocupó el lugar que la chica había dejado frente a los dos jóvenes, sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad.

"¿Qué estás tramando, Pilika?" - preguntó Len después de un momento de silencio, mirándola con sospecha.

"¿Yoooooo? Naaada. Cuénteme algo, señor Wang. ¿Conoce a Len desde hace mucho?"

El pastelito chino, mostrando algo de desconcierto ante su actitud desenfadada, se disponía a contestarle cuando Horohoro hizo su gran entrada con un sucinto 'buenas tardes'. Su exuberante aura viril llenó la habitación como una presencia casi tangible, y Pilika no pudo menos que sonreír al ver contestada - de nuevo, y por todo lo alto - su sempiterna pregunta acerca de qué demonios veía Len en él. Claro que dejó de sonreír y enarcó las cejas al ver cómo su hermano, sin más ceremonias, avanzaba y se detenía justo frente a Len antes de proceder a arrodillarse formalmente y a plantarle un sensual beso en la boca que dejó impactado al personal.

Nadie como Horokei Usui para establecer un hecho y dejarlo clarito y raspado sin tener que decir ni una palabra: el gesto gritaba 'mío' y 'ni se te ocurra, imbécil' sin ambigüedades; y por supuesto, el hecho de que Len no se lo quitara de encima de inmediato como si fuera una papa caliente ayudaba _bastante_ a clarificar el asunto. La peliazul tenía ganas de darle una ovación de pie a su nada sutil hermanito, mientras que el chino número dos se los había quedado mirando con la boca abierta como un pez.

Cuando Horo al fin se apartó, ambos respiraban agitadamente y Len estaba rojo.

"No sabía que vendrías hoy." - dijo el ainu en voz baja, con un tono casi íntimo que no combinaba para nada con su apariencia. De pronto parecía que la temperatura en la salita había aumentado cuando menos un par de grados, porque incluso la única fémina presente podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la escena... y comenzó a temer que fueran a darse el lote allí mismo, frente a ellos. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que se veían en meses...

"Quería dar la sorpresa." - dijo al fin Len, secamente, aunque el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba por momentos. Era uno de esos momentos memorables por los que cualquier fanática del yaoi mataría, y Pilika lamentaba que Jun no estuviera presente para brincar de gusto ante semejante escena e intentar inmortalizarla con fotografías. Antes de que Horo le brincara al cuello, claro - "Él es Wang, creo que en alguna ocasión te dije que..."

"Sí, hombre, me acuerdo. Mucho gusto." - dijo, inclinándose cortésmente hacia el otro joven antes de volver a enfocar su atención en Len, ignorando al resto de la creación como ya era costumbre en él cuando el joven chino estaba presente.

Pilika se aplicó a la nada ardua tarea de tratar de sacarle al chino número dos la historia de su vida, a fines de entretenerlo mientras el par de tórtolos hablaba. Así estuvieron hasta que Len anunció, con evidente reluctancia, que sólo estaban de paso pues tenían que asistir a una cena de negocios en la mansión de los Tao. Jun iba a ser la anfitriona y a buen seguro les estaba esperando ya, así que debían irse.

A pesar de encontrarse intercambiando zalemas con el circunspecto señor Wang, que no por estar reventándose de bueno dejaba de ser más soso que una calabaza - así había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo la chica durante el tercer grado que le había aplicado - la ainu alcanzó a escuchar cuando su hermano le decía a Len que pasaría por la mansión en la noche, y no pudo menos que imaginarse por un momento la clase de escenas censurables que iban a tener lugar una vez que los chicos pudieran estar en privado y a gusto. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos perversos de su cabeza y concentrarse en despedirse de los chinos con la cara más inocente de la que pudo echar mano.

Pero nada iba a salvar a Horo de ser embromado, no señor...

"Hooooroooo... Horiiiiiiitoooo... conque vas a practicar ecuaciones esta noche, eh?"

"¿Ecua... de qué rayos hablas, Pilika?" - demandó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Choco aquella vez, acerca de que le gustaría saber qué letra eras tú en la ecuación...?"

"¡PILIKA USUI!"

El bramido del ainu sacudió la casa, pero ya la culpable de su furia corría escaleras arriba, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

* * *

Pilika tenía muy claro que el no saber qué hacer en su situación actual, implicaba que lo mejor era quedarse tranquilita y dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso, sin tratar de apresurarlos. Pero claro, una cosa era saberlo y otra aguantarse... y ella no era conocida en su entorno por ser paciente, por no mencionar el hecho de que Lyserg podía irse del país de un momento a otro. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse de brazos cruzados ante semejante riesgo. 

Pero... qué hacer?

Y si al fin se le ocurría qué hacer, cómo ejecutarlo sin meter las cuatro y hasta el fondo? Porque daba la casualidad de que - para más inri - se había levantado con el pie izquierdo ese día: no había sonado la alarma del móvil (o ella no la había escuchado, qué más daba a estas alturas), había tenido que ducharse y vestirse de prisa y a los trancazos, y no le había dado tiempo de prepararse algo más elaborado que un triste sándwich para el almuerzo. Encima, le había tocado asesoría y el profesor estaba de un humor criticón y puntilloso de los mil diablos: sólo le faltó sacudir el fajo de hojas en las que la chica le había entregado el resultado impreso de las tres cuartas partes de su trabajo, a ver si se le caía algún signo de puntuación para criticárselo también.

El único punto positivo del día era que al menos no tenía que presentarse a la empresa en la que estaba haciendo las pasantías, porque hubiera sido el colmo de todos los colmillos tener que calarse a la chupeta de ajo que le había tocado como jefe de departamento... qué va, lo mejor era dar un paseíto para calmarse los nervios antes de irse derechita para su casa y dejar de andar buscándole la quinta pata al gato.

Dio una vuelta por el parque cercano y luego tomó el camino largo, evitando el atajo que podría meterla en problemas de nuevo aunque lograra su ansiado objetivo de ver a Lyserg. Llegó a la casa de los Asakura cuando ya caía la tarde se encontró - con sorpresa - que ni siquiera Tamao estaba en la cocina, a pesar de que se acercaba la hora de la cena. Un silbido alegre la alertó, sin embargo, de que no estaba sola en la casa; subió, tocó a la puerta de Ryu y cuando éste repuso que pasara se encontró con el espectáculo de la década. Frente a un gran espejo, el enorme shaman se afanaba en ejecutar un complicado peinado en su brillante cabello negro; su corpulenta figura estaba embutida en un ajustado traje enterizo blanco, adornado con apliques de metal y flecos.

Las Vegas, apártate que aquí va Ryu...

"Qué bueno que llegas, chica. No sabía qué hacer... todo el mundo salió, sabes. Los dueños de casa se han llevado a Hana a una cena, Horohoro está con Len, según creo, y Tamao salió con Manta. Te dejó comida en el horno, por cierto..."

"¿Y tú para dónde vas tan arreglado?"

"Homenaje a Elvis en el bar, querida Pilika. No pensarás que voy a perdérmelo..."

"No, claro que no..." - silabeó la chica, aún impresionada por el espectáculo de Ryu en ese traje tan ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación; debía de habérselo puesto usando aceite o mantequilla, y no quería pensar siquiera si acaso llevaba ropa interior debajo de la ajustada creación que parecía estar hecha de látex.

"Pero no te quedas sola. Amidamaru está aquí, y creo que Conchi y Ponchi andan por ahí..."

"Está bien, Ryu, no te apures... la presencia de Amidamaru me tranquiliza, porque es gente... bueno, espíritu serio. Al par de gálfaros ésos sí que no quisiera tropezármelos..."

Bajó las escaleras, y se disponía a entrar en la cocina en busca de lo que le habían dejado para comer cuando el timbre sonó. No pensaba en nada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, quizás porque estaba cansada y fastidiada; por eso su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse casi que de manos a boca con nadie menos que... Lyserg, luciendo tan bien como siempre en un atuendo casual de ésos apreciados por su costosa sencillez. Allí estaba, en todo su verde esplendor a la tenue luz de la tarde que moría - pues aún no encendían la luz del porche - llevando la misma expresión blanda y cortés que lo caracterizaba y que tanto irritaba a la chica.

Claro que en ese preciso momento la irritación se veía superada por el calor y el bochorno, porque acababa de descubrir que no podía mirarlo sin recordar el memorable beso del otro día. Su mirada se encontraba irresistiblemente atraída hacia aquellos labios finos y curvados que había besado - y que le habían correspondido.

Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían, porque un fugaz destello en los ojos verdes le dio a entender sin palabras que el inglés _sabía_ exactamente en lo que ella estaba pensando. No era necesario que Lyserg abandonara ni por un momento su proverbial cara de palo, porque era evidente. Cielos. ¿Cómo iba ella a mantener la calma?

"Buenas tardes, Pilika. ¿O debería decir buenas noches?" - el tono era el mismo de siempre, mesurado y agradable.

"Hola, Lyserg. Creo que ya va siendo de noche, pero lo mismo da." - se apartó para dejarle pasar, y cerró la puerta no bien hubo entrado - "¿Y... a qué debemos el inesperado placer de tu presencia?" - no pudo evitar que el sarcasmo se colara en su voz.

"¿Qué, no puedo venir a visitar a mis amigos?"

"Yo no he dicho eso. Considerando que vives a medio mundo de distancia y que estarás aquí sólo por poco tiempo, es genial que aparezcas de vez en cuando." - zumbó, algo molesta.

"Si querías verme, sólo tenías que enviarme un mensaje vía internet. También tengo un teléfono móvil asignado mientras me encuentre aquí, podías haberme preguntado." - contraatacó el inglés en un tono suave, no exento de cierto dejo de mofa, blandiendo un pequeño móvil negro que se acababa de sacar del bolsillo de los jeans que llevaba. Y que le quedaban la mar de bien. No, no iba a pensar en eso; mejor refugiarse en el enojo y la ironía...

"¿Ah, sí? Pero es que yo creí que no estabas disponible, fíjate. Creí que el caso, y _tu prometida_ por supuesto, absorbían todo tu tiempo, y que por eso no asomabas la cara por estos lares..."

"He estado ocupado ayudando a Richard lo más que puedo. No me es posible intervenir directamente en el caso, pero la policía local está abierta a mis sugerencias, ha sido de lo más amable y me ha permitido acceso a la información..." - no respondió a la provocación de la joven al mencionar como de pasada a su novia. Chico listo y escurridizo.

"A mí no tienes porqué explicarme nada."

"No _tengo_ que, lo hago porque quiero."

"Gracias por el honor, milord."

"Pilika..." - un resplandor animó de pronto el verde sereno de aquellos ojos, y la chica casi se muere de un infarto al darse cuenta de que Anna no había mentido. Las señales estaban ahí si una sabía qué estaba buscando: ella le gustaba a Lyserg, quizás mucho más de lo que alcanzaba a imaginarse en su cabecita inexperta; por muy discreto que fuera, el inglés no podía evitar demostrar de alguna manera que disfrutaba enormemente sus encuentros con ella, más allá de los límites que la amistad imponía.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a analizar su descubrimiento, porque Ryu acababa de hacer su aparición en el vestíbulo en toda la rocambolesca gloria de su extravagante traje de Elvis, procediendo de inmediato a abalanzarse sobre el joven apenas lo vio, envolviéndolo en uno de sus vigorosos abrazos. La ainu se olvidó por un momento del predicamento en el que se hallaba, divertida al ver al inglés todo desconcertado y aturrullado ante la exuberancia afectiva del shaman.

"¡Querido Lyserg! Te vendes caro, eh? Mira que no venir a visitarnos en todo este tiempo..." - a eso se llamaba reprochar con estilo y buen humor. No se podía negar que Ryu de vez en cuando acertaba.

"He estado ocupado con el caso..." - empezó el interfecto con el responso que Pilika ya conocía, pero el shaman lo interrumpió.

"... del asesinato de la que iba a ser tu futura suegra, lo sé. Pero ya sabes que de vez en cuando tienes que hacer espacio en tu agenda para visitar a los amigos, chico."

Tanto Pilika como el inglés se quedaron mirando al shaman con la boca abierta.

"Cierra la boca, que te vas a tragar una mosca." - señaló el hombretón con toda la cachaza del mundo - "Me encanta cuando todo el mundo cree que no me entero de nada, de veras que sí."

"Ryu..." - empezó de nuevo Lyserg, pero aludido no le dejó terminar.

"Tranquilo, eh? A ver si un día de éstos nos sentamos a conversar un rato, antes que tengas que regresar a Inglaterra. ¡Me voy, Pilika! No me esperes despierta. Te dejo en buena compañía."

Y sin más, sin esperar a que los aludidos dejaran de boquear por el asombro y pudieran contestarle, hizo mutis. Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró tras su enorme humanidad, Pilika se recuperó lo suficiente como para hacer un comentario al respecto.

"Caramba con el Ryu..."

"Está acostumbrado a que lo subestimen, a pesar de su tamaño. O quizás precisamente a causa de eso." - repuso el inglés, con una de esas sonrisas suyas que desarmaban.

"Bueno... no es raro que la gente se deje llevar por las apariencias y piense lo que no es. O que ignore a alguien sólo porque no le parece importante." - esta vez, Lyserg no iba a pasar por alto la provocación.

"Pilika," - su rostro de repente expresaba la máxima seriedad - "Tenemos que hablar, y no puedo pensar en un mejor momento que el presente."

¡Oh, cielos! Eso significaba que al fin iban a poner las cartas sobre la mesa? La chica sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban y que las manos le temblaban, y para ocultar la repentina turbación que la invadía no encontró otra cosa mejor que hacer más que cruzarse de brazos y mirarle expectante.

"Por el momento quisiera que hablaras tú. Yo te escucho."

"Sabía que regresar a Japón iba a traerme problemas, y en efecto así ha sido."

"¿Problemas?" - _o sea, que YO soy un problema?_

"Sí, problemas. Como mi problema _contigo_, para ser más específico." - hizo una pausa y la miró directo a los ojos - "Sé que sabes que me gustas, que siempre me has gustado, prácticamente desde que te conocí."

_¡CÓMOCÓMOCÓMORLCIELOSQUEHADICHOQUEYOLEGUSTOQUESIEMPRELEHEGUSTADOMNSDJASHKAHKSJ!_

La chica no pudo hablar durante casi un minuto, la cabeza hecha un revoltillo, sintiendo que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina y que su cerebro se revertía al nivel ameba. Cuando al fin pudo hablar, la voz le salió débil y rasposa y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

"Estoooo... y qué tiene eso de malo, a ver?"

"¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?" - Lyserg volvía a mostrar su desconcierto.

"Que me pregunto qué tiene de malo el que yo te guste. Mira, no es que yo me crea una belleza deslumbrante, ni un cerebro privilegiado; estoy bien consciente de mis limitaciones. Pero me escama mucho que hables del hecho de que yo te guste como si eso fuera algo malo. Como si fuera una enfermedad mortal, un virus maligno o algo así..."

Los ojos del joven se ensancharon por un momento, demostrando que estaba sorprendido, antes de que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Sonrisa que desapareció unos instantes después cuando suspiró y se mesó los cabellos en un gesto entre resignado y exasperado.

"Lo que tiene de malo es que yo soy un hombre comprometido, Pilika. He dado mi palabra, y esta situación está poniendo a prueba mi honradez y mi control."

Más claro ni el agua. Pero eso no impidió que a Pilika le molestara lo que semejante discurso - porque proviniendo de Lyserg, esas pocas palabras eran tan buenas como un discurso de diez páginas - parecía decir entre líneas.

"¿Y qué tratas de insinuar, a ver? Que es culpa mía? Hombre, pues ve buscándote otro chivo expiatorio para ese rollo que tienes, que estás de psiquiatra! Hombre, sí, claro, Pilika la mujer fatal, la vampiresa que te pone al borde del pecado! Idiota. Me vas a echar ese muerto a mí, al ser menos coqueto y seductor sobre la faz de la Tierra..."

Se calló abruptamente cuando Lyserg acortó la ya escasa distancia entre ellos y acarició su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso. Sonreía un poco, y entre la sonrisa y la leve caricia tuvieron la virtud de acelerar el corazón de la ainu hasta que le parecía que él podía sentir el latido de todo su cuerpo estremecido en su mejilla.

"Eres una culpable sin culpa. No tienes que hacer nada para gustarme, porque sólo siendo tú ya me atrapas."

"¿Cómo que te atrapo? Tratas de halagarme, o de insultarme...?

Ahora ambas manos acunaban sus mejillas, inmovilizándola, manteniéndola cautiva y sin poder apartar la mirada. Claro que ella no lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo, por muy perturbador que resultara mirarse en aquellos ojos verdes y encontrar sólo calor, ternura y algo más que no alcanzaba a definir, pero que acababa por dejarla debilitada de todas todas.

Iba a besarla, seguro, y ella lo iba a permitir... aún más, lo iba a _disfrutar_. Mucho.

_¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Pilika Usui? Lo sabes? Te estás metiendo en un lío muy, muy grande. Y de este lío vas a salir fregada, muy fregada..._

* * *

**N.A.:** En qué irá a parar todo esto? Todavía queda mucha tela que cortar, amigos XD. TT Mis excusas son las mismas de siempre, así que no los molestaré con ellas. Además de mis rollos laborales también estuve algo bloqueada, con todo escrito y sin ganas de pasarlo. Como estaba previsto, las revs del cap anterior están publicadas en fictionalk (punto) livejournal (punto) com (mirar en mi perfil para el link directo). Se les quiere, chicos y chicas XD 


	14. Gente inoportuna

**Todo lo que deseas**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos; detalles en el cap 1. Plagiarios, aléjense de mí. Esta es la secuela AU de otro AU, así que seguramente todo el mundo está OOC. ¿Entonces? Como diría Bender: "bite my shiny metal ass".

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Gente inoportuna**

Iba a suceder. El primer beso, porque no sería robado: iba a besarla por iniciativa propia, y Pilika esperó con el corazón latiendo a mil, tan fuerte que le parecía que el sonido llenaba el pequeño vestíbulo y se retransmitía vía satélite a todo el país. Noooo, no sólo al país... al mundo mundial. Los pulgares de Lyserg se movían sobre las mejillas de la chica en una lenta caricia circular que la llenaba de un agradable calorcillo...

Y entonces se detuvo, cuando su cara estaba apenas a un par de centímetros de la de Pilika.

"Esto no puede ser." - dijo lentamente, tan cerca que ella pudo sentir el susurro del aire tibio sobre sus labios, dibujando cada fatal palabra.

¡Rayos!

La nobleza y honestidad que caracterizaban al inglés nunca habían sido tan inoportunas como ahora, y la ainu sintió de pronto ganas de gritar y armar el berrinche de la década. No ayudó a mejorar la situación el repentino alboroto que llegó hasta sus oídos, el sonido estrepitoso de cosas que se caían y rodaban por el piso, arruinando la intimidad del momento y dándole a Lyserg la excusa perfecta para soltarla como si fuera una papa caliente.

Con un suspiro de exasperada resignación que le salió del alma, la ainu se encaminó hacia la cocina - el lugar del que provenía el escándalo - para averiguar qué demonios pasaba, seguida por el de nuevo silencioso y circunspecto inglés.

Como era de esperarse al no haber nadie más en la casa aparte de ellos dos y los espíritus residentes, las fastidiosas mascotas de Tamao eran las responsables del desastre en la cocina, que incluía varias ollas y otros utensilios regados en el piso, amén de algunos restos de comida. La peliazul les lanzó una mirada asesina a Ponchi y a Conchi, que permanecían en un rincón de la estancia flotando con una expresión compungida en sus caras. Pequeños delincuentes de poca monta, que no servían más que para pelearse entre ellos y arruinar con sus hazañas momentos tan importantes como el que acababa de romperse entre los dos...

"¡Miren lo que han hecho! Miren nada más este desastre! Par de gálfaros!" - estalló, molesta porque ahora tendría que recoger y limpiar el tiradero, y por lo que había pasado. O más bien por lo que _no_ había pasado.

"¡No fue nuestra intención, señorita Pilika!"

"¡Sólo estábamos jugando!"

"¡Lo sentimos mucho!" - acabaron por corear con sentimiento, y la ainu volvió a suspirar, esta vez con aire de derrota.

"Es una lástima que sólo sean capaces de hacer el desastre y no de recogerlo, por razones obvias. Está bien, pues. Para la próxima recuerden no pelearse ni jugar dentro de la casa, y se me largan de aquí antes de que se me crucen los cables y haga que de verdad lo lamenten." - masculló, arrodillándose en el suelo para comenzar a recoger.

"¡Sí, señorita Pilika!" - exclamaron, antes de desaparecer.

"Ahora me toca recoger antes de que Anna o Tamao lleguen. La primera es capaz de matarme y la segunda de echarse a llorar si encuentran la cocina en este estado, y las dos perspectivas me desagradan."

"Yo te ayudo." - dijo de pronto Lyserg, imitándola y poniéndose a recoger y limpiar con diligencia, sin tomar en cuenta que sus costosos jeans podían terminar manchados por los restos de comida.

Entre los dos recogieron y limpiaron con rapidez y eficiencia todo el tiradero, en un silencio que no resultaba incómodo a pesar de que a la ainu le daba vueltas la cabeza pensando qué iba a pasar ahora. Era probable que él intentase actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de que, de algún modo, ambos habían cruzado una barrera invisible y las cosas ya no podrían ser como antes entre ellos.

Al final, sólo una espumadera quedaba en el piso... y ambos se lanzaron a por ella al mismo tiempo, con el doloroso resultado de sus cabezas chocando con fuerza y ambos yendo a parar con el trasero en el suelo.

"¡Ay!" - se quejó Pilika, sobándose ostentosamente la coronilla.

"Lo siento," - Lyserg se le acercó a gatas, evidentemente recuperado del porrazo - "te hiciste daño?"

"Sólo fue un golpe, me duele pero ya se me va pasando." - dijo con valentía, aunque sentía que el cerebro aún le vibraba dentro del cráneo. Había sido un trancazo de los buenos...

"A ver," - de pronto los dedos de Lyserg tocaban su cabeza, deslizándose entre los mechones de cabello con la suavidad de una caricia, haciéndole sentir el impulso de ronronear como un gatito en las manos de su amo. Condenado inglés de los demonios, sólo tenía que hablarle para derretirla... y si la tocaba, el efecto se multiplicaba exponencialmente. Y ahora la estaba tocando, rayos...

Cerró los ojos casi sin darse cuenta, concentrándose en la sensación de los dedos del joven acariciando su cabeza por debajo de la banda elástica con la que Pilika mantenía sus cabellos alejados de su cara, y casi brinca del susto cuando unos labios cálidos se apoderaron de los suyos.

¡No todo estaba perdido! SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! AL FIN!!

Era fantástico. Pura calidez, la suavidad húmeda de labios y lenguas moviéndose al principio con notable torpeza por parte de ella, y luego ambos en perfecta sincronía. Cuando Lyserg le mordisqueó el labio inferior, la chica no pudo reprimir el leve sonido de simple y puro placer que escapó de su garganta, al sentir que un delicioso calorcillo se extendía por su pecho, su estómago y más abajo. El inglés estaba prácticamente inclinado sobre ella, una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra perdida en sus cabellos, bajando hasta su cuello y sujetándola con firmeza.

Ese contacto firme y delicado a la vez hacía que Pilika quisiera sentir esas manos en todas partes. Y por escandaloso que fuera semejante pensamiento, en su cabeza no quedaban suficientes neuronas funcionales como para horrorizarse o avergonzarse de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sintió frío cuando aquella mano acariciadora y los labios calientes se apartaron de ella. Abrió los ojos luego de unos instantes tratando de recobrar el aliento, y vio al joven arrodillado frente a ella, con la expresión confusa y apenada que a menudo sorprendía en esos ojos verdes cuando la miraban. Adoraba a Lyserg y le parecía encantador que fuera tan ridículamente honesto y noble, pero en momentos como el presente se sorprendía deseando que dejara de ser tan recto y actuara de acuerdo a lo que sentía.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

"Espero que no me vayas a echar la culpa de _esto_ también..." - dijo al fin, con voz algo insegura, sintiéndose absurdamente feliz. El sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse de golpe los sobresaltó, pero Lyserg - siempre compuesto, y sin decir una palabra - se incorporó sin prisas, ofreciéndole caballerosamente su mano a Pilika para que pudiera levantarse.

Ella aceptó su ayuda, pero el gozo se le estaba yendo al pozo ante el silencio del joven; cuando abría la boca para reprochárselo, su hermano entró como una tromba en la cocina, echando en torno una mirada francamente siniestra. Pilika sabía que por más despistado que pudiera parecer Horo a veces, no era posible que pasara por alto el rubor que ella aún sentía arder en sus mejillas, ni la forma en la que la mano del inglés aún sostenía la suya, como si hubiera olvidado que debía soltarla.

"¡Ajá! Qué está pasando aquí?" - no era uno de sus peculiares bramidos, pero sí sonaba bastante amenazador - "Se puede saber que hacen aquí en la cocina, y solos, además?"

"Vine a visitarles y sólo encontré a Pilika en la casa." - explicó sucintamente Lyserg.

"¿Y porqué rayos la tienes agarrada de la mano?" - ahora su expresión era francamente asesina, pero el inglés no se inmutó; se limitó a soltar la mano de la chica sin apresuramiento alguno, con aparente despreocupación. Fue Pilika quien contestó a la pregunta, con franca agresividad porque ya estaba hasta el gorro de interrupciones y de la manera absurda en la que Horo la celaba.

"Tuvo que ayudarme porque me caí. ¿Qué pasa? A santo de qué tanta pregunta?"

"Nada, nada..." - dijo conciliador el ainu, aunque su mirada aún mostraba suspicacia. Pero cambió de tema prudente y rápidamente, previniendo ser el blanco de la ira de su hermana menor y abordando el que sin lugar a dudas era su tópico favorito - "¿Hay algo de comer?"

"Siempre de gorrón. Creo que hay una cacerola con un resto del almuerzo en el refrigerador..." - mientras hablaba, vio con horror cómo el joven se iba directo hacia el horno, seguro de que allí encontraría comida - "No señor, esa es MI comida, mastuerzo! Hala, a buscar tu propia pastura, y agradece que no te pateo por atreverte siquiera a pensarlo!"

"Piliiiiikaaaaaa..." - se quejó Horo, poniendo la mejor cara de cordero degollado de su repertorio... cara que no funcionaba, porque ya su hermana la conocía de sobra y porque además resultaba incongruente en un hombre corpulento.

"¡Ningún ningún!" - bramó, terminante. Tardó unos segundos en recordar la presencia de Lyserg y entonces se sonrojó de vergüenza, aunque el inglés sólo sonreía, divertido.

"¿Crees que Yoh y Anna regresarán pronto?" - inquirió de repente, observando con curiosidad el espectáculo de Horohoro afanado en calentar el resto del almuerzo en la estufa.

"No sé, la verdad. Ryu me dijo que tenía una cena importante en casa de no sé quién..." - contestó con sinceridad, a pesar de que el corazón se le arrugó. Ay, no. Se iba, el condenado...

"Entonces creo que lo mejor será que me retire. Trataré de volver mañana."

Pilika no quería que se fuera, pero en verdad la presencia de Horo había roto el encanto y el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Así que ni modo, a apechugar.

"Les diré que pasaste por aquí." - le aseguró. La mirada verde se clavó en la suya por unos segundos enervantes, haciendo que el calor de la sangre inundara nuevamente sus mejillas.

"Hasta luego, entonces. Buen provecho, Horohoro." - le dijo al ainu, que ya daba cuenta del guiso con la precisión y limpieza de un cerdito tragón y sólo le contestó algo ininteligible con la boca llena y sin levantar la mirada del plato.

"Te acompaño a la puerta." - se apresuró a decir la chica, mirando de reojo a su hermano por si acaso se le ocurría oponerse. Pero no tenía nada que temer, porque el joven ya sólo se concentraba en comer, el mundo se circunscribía a su plato y nada más existía fuera de eso mientras comía: se aislaba casi por completo.

No esperaba otro beso. No, en serio que no. No con su hermano en la casa y con la determinación de hielo de Lyserg de por medio; pero si podía estar sólo unos minutos más en su compañía, valía la pena seguirle a donde fuera. Le acompañó hasta el auto sin decir una palabra, lo que por supuesto era muy poco usual en ella; recibió una gran sorpresa cuando el inglés simplemente se inclinó y le plantó un casto beso en la frente, antes de abordar el auto y alejarse.

La chica sentía - literalmente - que flotaba en una nube cuando entró de nuevo a la casa; ni siquiera el tropezón que se dio en el vestíbulo y que la puso en un tris de perder los dientes, pudo ensombrecer su ánimo. Pero claro, no todo podía ser miel y rosas: al llegar a la cocina, descubrió que el plato que le habían dejado tapado en el horno... ya no estaba. Y de Horo, ni el rastro.

"¡¡HOROKEI USUI!! HUYE! PORQUE SI TE AGARRO, TE MATO!"

* * *

La peliazul amaneció de un humor excelente al día siguiente. La trágica pérdida de su cena a manos de Horo había sido resuelta en el momento con la preparación de un par de sándwiches, y como el culpable no podía quedar impune, la chica dedicó el tiempo que le quedaba antes de irse a dormir a acechar el regreso de su hermano. Cuando el joven al fin se atrevió a regresar a la casa y se echó tranquilamente en su futón, Pilika le cayó encima como una fiera y lo puso morado a fuerza de pellizcos.

Así que las cosas no pintaban del todo mal. De pronto se sentía llena del bizarro optimismo sin fin que caracterizaba a Yoh Asakura: estaba enamorada como una idiota de Lyserg, y ya contaba con la ventaja de gustarle al objeto de su afecto, de modo que de alguna manera la vida se encargaría de darle la oportunidad de luchar por él. No quería pensar que las cosas pudieran torcerse, ni que al final pudiera terminar quedándose sin el perro y sin el collar; prefería imitar al singular dueño de casa y pensar en positivo.

Tuvo una mañana muy poco destacable en la universidad, y al mediodía se encaminó - como era su costumbre - a buscar un lugarcito tranquilo en los jardines para almorzar. Hasta para eso le había funcionado la suerte ese día: la mismísima Anna le había organizado la caja del almuerzo con algunas de las delicias culinarias preparadas por Tamao, quizás como una manera muy particular de agradecerle que se hubiera encargado voluntariamente de la ardua tarea de darle el desayuno a Hana. Encontró un espacio para comer bajo un árbol, cerca del sendero principal en la zona próxima al edificio principal del campus, y allí se sentó a disfrutar del momento.

Cuando Pilika comía era capaz - en cierta medida - de desconectarse un poco del mundo, aunque no de la manera absoluta en la que su hermano podía. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que un drama se desarrollaba cerca de su persona hasta que, al levantar la mirada luego de engullir el último bocado, captó el movimiento de algo inusual en el sendero principal, a unos quince o veinte metros de su persona. No era extraño ver disfraces en el campus, puesto que la fauna estudiantil era tan variada como en cualquier parte y había de todo, desde aspirantes a vaqueros hasta góticos extremos, pasando por los emos y las clásicas víctimas de la moda; pero esta lolita gótica en particular llamaba mucho la atención.

Para empezar era bastante alta - lo cual de por sí la hacía destacar entre el promedio - tenía el cabello muy largo y negro, y la piel muy blanca. Y para terminar, parecía haberse aspirado el polvo de las cortinas, porque danzaba y aparentemente canturreaba en medio del sendero, enseñando con cada giro las enaguas blancas como la espuma y los ligueros de encaje y cintas debajo de la cortísima falda de su bonito vestido negro de mangas largas. Su rostro a esa distancia era el de una muñeca, casi infantil, con el clásico maquillaje pálido y el labial negro de rigor; lucía muy joven a pesar de su estatura. Era un espectáculo digno de verse, y las miradas de todos los que almorzaban en el jardín convergían en ella con curiosidad y sin disimulo.

La cosa se puso aún mejor cuando un hombre muy alto, elegantemente ataviado con un traje azul, salió del edificio principal y enfiló hacia la lolita, alcanzándola en unas cuantas zancadas y agarrándola de un brazo con brusquedad. Sólo cuando comenzó a arrastrarla materialmente por el sendero, Pilika se fijó en la cara del hombre de marras y los ojos se le pusieron como platos al reconocer al estiradísimo Tommy Marlowe, a pesar de que el rostro bien parecido se veía contraído por una furia fría que resultaba sorprendente.

¡Oooooh, chisme! Quién era la chica capaz de hacerle perder los estribos al témpano de hielo que era Thomas Marlowe? Y qué carrizo hacían en medio de los jardines de la universidad?

Nadie se movió, a nadie se le ocurrió intervenir en favor de la chica, que a pesar de ser llevada casi a rastras seguía canturreando con la misma expresión ausente de muñeca, sin oponer ni la más mínima resistencia. Pronto desaparecerían del campo visual de Pilika, lo cual era intolerable para la curiosidad de la ainu, que exigía ser satisfecha; se puso de pie apresuradamente, se sacudió los jeans, metió la caja del almuerzo en la mochila que luego se terció en bandolera, y echó a andar con rapidez detrás de la extraña pareja, hasta que estuvo a sólo unos pocos metros de ellos.

Iba de lo más pancha siguiéndoles a lo que consideraba una distancia prudente, cuando de pronto la chica logró soltarse de la garra que la arrastraba y se devolvió con la intención de correr; logró dar un par de zancadas con sus largas piernas, tan rápido que Pilika no pudo reaccionar en consecuencia y terminó sin aliento en el suelo, luego de que la otra impactara violentamente contra ella.

Vista de cerca, la jovencita que ahora yacía encima de Pilika era preciosa. Sus facciones eran perfectas, su piel muy clara y casi traslúcida, y los ojos muy maquillados eran de un tono entre azul y gris que a la ainu le resultó extrañamente familiar, aunque las pupilas dilatadas casi se tragaban el bonito color de los iris. De que estaba fumada, pues estaba fumada, porque parecía estar en otro planeta y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por incorporarse... cosa que no pintaba bien para la joven que había tenido la mala suerte de aterrizar debajo de ella, puesto que a pesar de su juventud y su aspecto de muñeca, la lolita era mucho más alta que ella y pesaba bastante.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento para decirle algo, alguien le quitó efectivamente a la lolita de encima como si fuera un paquete; por supuesto se trataba de Tommy Marlowe, quien a duras penas conseguía ocultar su furia mientras sujetaba a la fumadita por la cintura con fuerza, y ofrecía su mano libre a Pilika para que pudiera incorporarse.

La chica aceptó la ayuda de buen grado, aún aturdida por el choque, sobándose con muy poca discreción la parte baja de la espalda. Se había llevado su buen golpazo al caer.

"Lo lamento, señorita Usui." - dijo el joven, sorprendiendo a Pilika doblemente por la disculpa, y por el hecho de que en ese momento su rostro era un libro abierto, reflejando un montón de emociones conflictivas: sorpresa, consternación, furia, vergüenza...

"Eh... yo..." - no atinaba a encontrar las palabras. ¿Qué se decía en una situación embarazosa como ésta? Y él, porqué se estaba disculpando?

"Le ruego que por favor disculpe el comportamiento de mi hermana." - aclaró Tommy, de nuevo tieso como un palo.

Esperen... su _hermana_?

¡Su hermana! La lolita no era otra que la misteriosa Aiko Marlowe, aquella de la que Jun le había dicho pestes, de la que la familia misma no quería ni hablar. No en balde esos ojos le habían parecido familiares a Pilika: eran el rasgo en común entre la chica y sus hermanos, al ser hijos de madres diferentes; los ojos eran los del viejo. Pero vamos, qué hacía una chica tan joven en medio del campus, y en semejante estado, además?

"No se preocupe." - logró articular el fin, recordando que llevaba el móvil en el bolsillo de sus jeans y tanteándolo a ver si aún se encontraba en una pieza - "Pero... ella está bien? Digo, se ve un poco..."

"Ella va a estar bien, gracias por su preocupación." - le cortó el joven con rígida cortesía. La tal Aiko miraba a Pilika, o más bien trataba de enfocar la vista en su dirección, sin mucho éxito - "Si me disculpa, debo llevarla a casa. Hasta luego, señorita Usui."

"Ha... hasta luego."

Aún no salía de su desconcierto cuando el joven rubio asintió y se alejó con su carga, siendo aún el centro de todas las miradas curiosas. Recordaba la nada halagadora descripción que Jun le había dado de Aiko Marlowe, y la manera en que Lyserg se había expresado de ella: con prudencia y sin revelar demasiado, había dado a entender que la chica había sido mimada por su padre hasta echarla a perder. Ahora se explicaba la reticencia de la familia respecto a ella... la jovencita tenía "problemas", eso era obvio...

Era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que la problemática adolescente les había dado esquinazo a sus guardianes, había escapado de casa con todo y la fumada que llevaba encima, y se había aparecido en la universidad buscando quién sabía qué; por lo que poco había oído de ella, no debía de ser muy cuerda ni siquiera cuando estaba sobria. Al pobre Tommy le había tocado efectuar el control de daños, y era evidente que no lo disfrutaba.

Cielos, la familia con la que Lyserg estaba destinado a emparentar era un circo de tres pistas... no era justo, no. No lo era para Pilika, que lo quería; ni para él, que no estaba enamorado de la mujer con la que se suponía debía casarse.

A todas éstas, y de manera automática, la chica había echado a andar en la dirección que los hermanitos habían tomado, y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró en los límites del campus, en el estacionamiento justo afuera del edificio principal. Se pegó al tronco de un árbol para no resultar tan conspicua, y desde allí alcanzó a ver a Tommy metiendo a su hermana menor a la fuerza en el asiento trasero de un mercedes azul; pero ya no estaba solo: junto a él se hallaba su otra hermana, Lynda, con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro exquisitamente maquillado. Parecía la reina de las nieves bajo el fuerte sol de mediodía, toda pálida y pura en su sencillo vestido color rosa claro y con el cabello platinado recogido en un delicado chignon, y por un momento la imagen hizo que Pilika sintiera una pequeña punzada de envidia: dudaba que algún día pudiera verse la mitad de lo elegante y hermosa que era esa mujer.

No vio el auto plateado aparcado junto al azul hasta que su conductor arribó a la escena y comenzó a hablar animadamente con Thomas Marlowe. Por desgracia, parecía que Lyserg se había vestido para hacer juego con la reina de las nieves, porque llevaba ropa casual en blanco y azul pálido que le sentaba tan bien como todo lo demás que se echaba encima; de pie junto a la mujer, era evidente que en verdad hacían una pareja fantástica en el más estricto sentido estético de la palabra. Pero algo no encajaba, y ese algo era que por una vez el shaman inglés parecía estar de mal humor... y para que a alguien como Lyserg Diethel se le notara algo tan mundano y humano como el fastidio en la cara, realmente tenía que estar pasando algo grave.

Era una pena que ella no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que decían...

Pilika observó el cuadro vivo con la misma fascinación del científico que observa una gota de agua puerca en el portaobjetos de un microscopio; pero su mera curiosidad se tornó en furia ciega en cuestión de décimas de segundo, cuando la lechuguina de la Marlowe se le ocurrió intervenir en la conversación de los dos hombres... poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lyserg mientras hablaba. El gesto, que le pareció de una familiaridad rayana en el mal gusto, hizo que de pronto la ainu viera rojo y temblara de pura rabia.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que la perspectiva podía fallarle al más pintado, y ella lo sufrió al extremo de sentirse físicamente enferma; el ver a esa mujer tocar a Lyserg, aun de esa forma tan casual, provocaba que las tripas se le retorcieran de puros celos y rabia.

De pronto, y como si sintiera la intensa mirada posada en ella, Lynda Marlowe miró justo en su dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron; Pilika vio cómo al principio el delicado ceño se fruncía con una expresión de extrañeza, y luego se distendía: la mujer la había reconocido. El cabello platinado centelleó bajo la luz del sol cuando la rubia inclinó levemente la cabeza en un gesto de saludo al que la ainu respondió de igual manera casi sin darse cuenta, automáticamente. Luego recordó que estaba pegada a un árbol, observando cual espía algo que aunque sucedía en un lugar público, era un momento privado y familiar... y se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para ocultar su presencia. El marrón ya estaba hecho, ni modo.

Eran rivales. La tal Lynda llevaba la delantera, considerando el profundo y casi estúpido sentido del deber y el honor que caracterizaba las acciones de Lyserg; pero Pilika no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que allí tenía que haber algo más, algo que iba más allá del simple deber de cumplir con un compromiso adquirido por sus padres. No era amor, porque él mismo había admitido que no la amaba, y no tenía porqué mentir al respecto; y aun si era ella la que sentía algo por él, eso no lo ponía en el deber de corresponderle. Era como si hubiera algo en el fondo, algo más profundo y quizás grave que atara al inglés, que lo hiciera sentir que tenía una obligación ineludible con ella...

¿Sería entonces la culpa? Pero, culpa de qué?

Sabía que gastarse haciendo cábalas no la llevaría a ninguna parte y lo último que necesitaba era un dolor de cabeza, así que aspiró profundamente y se concentró de nuevo en el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Los actores del drama ya se retiraban, Tommy llevando a la fumadita en el asiento trasero de su auto y Lyserg llevando a Lynda de copiloto en el suyo, lo cual hizo hervir la sangre de Pilika de nuevo.

El auto plateado pasó prácticamente junto a ella al tomar el camino de salida, pero su conductor no la vio, concentrado como estaba en conducir y en lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando al punto de demostrarlo. En cambio, la rubia sí miró con extrañeza a Pilika antes de ponerse unos enormes anteojos oscuros y mirar a Lyserg. Esa fue la última impresión que la chica tuvo de ellos antes que el auto se alejara, dejándola debilitada por los celos y la furia al punto que las piernas le flaqueaban y tuvo que apoyarse en el árbol junto al cual se había refugiado.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo un buen rato antes de que la ainu se recuperara un poquito del ataque de celopatía y lysergitis aguda y atinara a sacarlo de allí, mirando automáticamente el identificador de llamadas. Era Ryu, quien la llamaba cuando tenía un mega chisme o necesitaba que alguien más o menos cuerdo y comprensivo le escuchara, y eso bastó para que la chica se alarmara: cuando el corpulento shaman se embalaba en un cuento, tenía al menos para media hora hablando sin parar...

"¿Ryu? Qué sucede?"

"¡Pilika! Necesito alguien con quien hablar, y lo necesito YA! Si no se lo cuento a alguien, te juro que reviento!" - su tono indicaba exaltación, pero no de la mala, y la peliazul suspiró con alivio.

"¿De qué? Qué te pasa ahora?"

"Me caso, pequeña. ¡ME CASO!"

_¿CÓOOOOOOMORL?_

* * *

**N.A.:** Hola, chicos y chicas. Y perdónnnnnnn... vida de mi viiiiiida... la salud, el trabajo y la vida en general me han mantenido apartada de los fics, y apenas estoy intentando recuperar el ritmo. Ojalá lo logre XD. Como siempre, respuestas a las reviews en la dirección de mi livejournal. Nos vemos pronto, espero XD XD


End file.
